


The Phoenix Song

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ginny centric, Grey Dumbledore, bondmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: AU After the events of her first year, Ginny is determined to be ready for Tom's eventual return. Elsewhere, Harry has been rescued from his Muggle relatives by a godfather he never knew. When horrific events bring these two together, they learn they are part of a prophecy to end Tom Riddle once and for all. But what is the power he knows not, and why can they both hear the song of the phoenix?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Due to some comments on another site, i just wanted to say that there will be canon events happening, at different times and to different people. For example, Ron finds and uses the HBP book in his fifth year. Harry DOES NOT go to Hogwarts. There will be multiple deaths of major characters. The Deathly Hallows are mentioned, but dont play a huge part of the story.

June 1993

“But...what does this mean, Albus?” asked Minerva McGonagall, staring at the dead basilisk, and looking around at the Chamber of Secrets.

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts Wizarding school sighed. “It is, as I feared, Minerva. Voldemort is indeed fighting to get back to our world, and I believe he has found a way that will make it hard to defeat him.” 

“And what of Harry Potter?” asked Minerva.

Albus sighed. “I will give it serious thought over the summer, but my feelings right now are that Harry is safest where he is.”

“With those Muggles? He doesn't belong with them, Albus. He belongs in our world,” protested Minerva.

Albus nodded. “And when the time comes, I shall remove him from Lily's sister's house without delay. Take him and train him, so he'll be ready. Whether that occurs at Hogwarts, or elsewhere remains to be seen.” 

Minerva sighed. “And Ginny Weasley? What shall become of her, do you suppose? Possessed by Tom Riddle himself. How will she recover from that?” she asked, almost rhetorically.

“I'm sure a summer under Molly's care will be a good start. Miss Weasley is a strong witch, but she will, unfortunately, be forever changed. She may be useful in some way. We must keep our eyes on her next year, if only to appease Molly and Arthur,” said Albus. He offered her his forearm, and they Apparated back to his office. 

The nonchalant way Albus spoke angered Minerva. How easy for him it was, to dismiss an eleven year old girl, who had been possessed by the most evil wizard known. How cool he was, to speak of taking Harry from all he knew and training him to kill, possibly at the peril of his own life. 

“These are children, Albus, whose lives you're playing with,” snapped Minerva. 

“Our way of life is under threat, Minerva. What would you have me do?” asked Albus calmly, looking at her over his spectacles. He knew she looked on the children as her own, in her gruff way. Especially the Gryffindors, of which Ginny Weasley was one. He idly wondered what house Harry Potter would be in, should he ever come to Hogwarts. 

“We need to protect the children, let them be children. Not train them, or use them,” she said angrily.

“Life at Hogwarts will carry on, as usual. I've placed a mild Obliviation potion in all the student's food and drinks at tonights Leaving Feast, so no-one will have any memory of students being Petrified, or about the Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisk,” said Albus calmly.

“You didn't?” asked Minerva, horrified. “Why? On whose authority?”

“Mine,” he calmly replied. “Imagine the owls we'd get from concerned parents if word got out. Some might even remove their child from Hogwarts. I did what I felt best for the school, which is my right as the headmaster.”

'Pompous fool', thought Minerva. “I don't agree with you, but what's done is done. Will Ginny Weasley be Obliviated too?” she asked.

Albus shook his head. “No, as I said, her possession may prove useful. Take her under your wing next year, Minerva. Invite her to tea, probe her mind, see if she's hiding anything, or remembers anything more about Tom Riddle,”he said.

“Leglimancy?” asked Minerva. “You wish me to break into a young girl's mind?” she asked, appalled.

Albus nodded. “Or I could ask Severus to do it,” he said, smoothly.

“We all know Severus Snape's feelings towards the Weasley children,” snapped Minerva. 

“Now, now, Minerva, your claws are showing. He tolerates young Percy,” said Albus, amused.

“We all tolerate Percy Weasley,” sighed Minerva. “How young Ginevra, with four older brothers at school and in the same house, fell under Voldemort's spell is beyond me,” she said, shaking her head.

“That is a family situation, Minerva. I fear our world is heading for dark days, like they were years ago. We must use every advantage we have, and if that includes using Leglimancy on Miss Weasley, well, I feel the end justifies the means,” stated Albus.

Minerva sighed once more. “I must go, it is nearly time for the Leaving Feast,” she said in relief. She stood to leave, making it to the door before Albus spoke again.

“I need you with me on this, Minerva,” he said, forcefully. “Are you?” 

Minerva stilled. She turned to face him, the worry in her face making her appear older. “I am on the side against Voldemort,” she stated carefully.

“Good,” said Albus, sitting back in his chair. “Very good.”

Minerva stiffened, then turned to leave.

Albus Dumbledore sat back in his chair, stroking his beard. He glanced down at the tattered diary on the desk. “We're on to you now, Tom,” he practically gloated.

/*/*/*/*

Twelve year old Harry Potter hitched his bag over his shoulder as he headed home from school. School would be out tomorrow for the summer, but Harry was dreading it, for it meant three long months of being stuck at home doing boring, mindless, endless chores for his aunt and uncle.

The sky was grey, and it was getting cooler quite fast; unusual for this time of year. He decided to cut through the park and go through the tunnels, just in case it rained. He saw his neighbour, Mrs Figg up ahead, struggling with her shopping trolley. She seemed in a rush.

Although he was in no rush to get home, he couldn't let her struggle like that. “Hey, Mrs Figg, let me help you,” he said, rushing over to her. She seemed startled to see him, and then fear was in her eyes.

“No. You need to get home, Harry. Go now, as fast as you can,” said Mrs Figg, urgently, pushing him along.

“What? No, I'll help you,” said Harry, taking her trolley. Mrs Figg had babysat him a few times when he was younger, and he often saw her watching him when he was outside. 

“Listen to me, Harry. Go home, run, lock all the doors,” urged Mrs Figg, almost shoving him away.

“It's just a rain storm coming,” shrugged Harry. He looked back at Mrs Figg, but she was looking at the other end of the tunnel. Harry thought he heard her whimper.

He looked beyond her. He swore he saw a large dark mist, blocking any light in the tunnel. It seemed to be coming towards them.

“What is that?” he asked, almost to himself.

“Dementors,” whispered Mrs Figg, in fear. “Run, Harry, RUN!”

“No, I won't leave you,” cried Harry, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from these Dementor things, that were gaining on them.

Mrs Figg tripped and half fell, dragging Harry down with her. He hurriedly got up and knelt next to her. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Mrs Figg stared in horror as the Dementor appeared behind Harry. Already he felt the coldness seep through his body. “I'm sorry, Harry,” Mrs Figg whimpered.

Harry felt terrible. He felt alone, lonely, useless. A freak. He watched in horror as the dark Dementor started to suck the very soul out of Mrs Figg.

“No,” he tried to yell, but his voice came out as a whisper. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't. In the distance he heard a dog barking. “Help us, please,” he implored silently.

He realised he was now laying down, and the Dementor thing hovered over him. He saw no eyes, only a gaping great hole. The dog's barking grew louder, and Harry's eyes rolled back in his head. Then he head the voices-

“Lily, it's him! Take Harry and go.” A man's voice, strangely comforting.

“Not Harry. Please, take me, not Harry.” A woman's voice, loving.

“Stand aside you still girl.” That voice was cold and hard.

“Please, have mercy! He's just a baby. Not Harry. Not Harry.”

Then all Harry heard was the woman's screams, muffled only by the dog's barking that was getting louder and louder. 

It hurt so much right then, Harry wanted it to end. He closed his eyes, waiting for it.

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” 

Despite his eyes being closed, Harry got a glimpse of a bright light. He struggled to open them.

“Stay still, Harry. I'll take care of you.” A man's voice.

“-m I dead?' asked Harry, groggily. He tried to open an eye. “Are you an angel?” 

The man chuckled. “Never been called that before. Hang on,” he said.

Harry was dimly aware that the man picked him up with ease, as if he weighed nothing. He flung Harry over his shoulder. “Ever Apparated before?” he asked.

“Huh, what?” asked Harry. He looked up to see Mrs Figg's body laying on the ground, her eyes staring up. “Mrs Figg!”

“I'm sorry, Harry, we can't take her with us. Help is on the way for her,” said the man.

“Will she be okay?” asked a groggy Harry. 

“No. Hang on,” said the man.

Harry felt like he was being sucked down a hose. He closed his eyes and tried not to throw up. Thankfully the sensation soon stopped, and the man gently lowered him onto a sofa.

Harry lay there, gaining his bearings. Mrs Figg, the black soul sucking things, the dog, the man. The MAN!

Harry sat up. “Who are you? Where am I?” he demanded to know.

“I've brought you to my family's old home, known as Grimmauld Place,” said the man. “Here, eat this.” He handed Harry a chocolate bar.

Harry studied him, he looked terrible. Thin, haggard and dirty. He reluctantly took the chocolate and unwrapped it.

POP. “Kreacher is here to help Master,” said the house elf.

“Aaagghh! What is it?” asked Harry, backing away.

The man looked amused. “I know he's not the best looking house elf, but still...” 

Kreacher glared at his Master and at Harry. “Master still has a sense of humour. Azkaban didn't take that away from him.”

The man glared at Kreacher. “Don't ever mention that place again, hear me?” he yelled, making Harry jump.

Kreacher simply half bowed. “As Master wishes. Kreacher will be making soup for supper.” With a pop he disappeared.

Harry stared, dumbfounded. “I'm dead, aren't I? He's a gremlin, and he just vanished, like, like -”

“Magic?” asked the man, with a twinkle in his eye.

“Who are you?” demanded Harry. “Why did you bring me here? Aunt Petunia will be wondering where I am,” he lied. He ate the chocolate and started to feel better.

The man scoffed. “Hardly. Unless you're preparing 'Tuney's tea or something. Always was a lazy one, that one.” 

“You know my aunt?” asked Harry. He was, in fact, supposed to be making tea right about now.

“And that twat of a husband of hers. Only met them twice. Once at your parent's wedding, and then at your first birthday. Course, old Vernon didn't come to your birthday, just 'Tuney and her boy, what was his name?” asked the man.

“Dudley. My cousin, Dudley,” said Harry.

“That's right. Seemed like a little brat, even then. Undid all your presents and wanted to take them home for himself, especially your broomstick. Not that they'd work for a Muggle like him,” grunted the man.

“Muggle?” asked Harry, confused.

“Bloody hell, Harry, they did tell you about our world, didn't they?” asked the man.

Harry stared blankly at him.

“Did they at least explain about your parents?” asked the exasperated man.

Harry nodded, making the man sigh in relief, until Harry explained. “They told me my parents and I were in a car crash. They died, but I survived, although I got this,” he said, lifting his long hair off his forehead to show the man his scar.

The man reached out and ran a finger down it, gently. Harry was surprised to see tears in his eyes. “It doesn't hurt much. A bit, lately. Sometimes it feels like it's on fire, but most times I forget it's even there,” he said, in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

The man dropped his hand. “I was there the night you got this,” he said softly.

“You were? Did-did you know my parents?” asked Harry, half in hope, half in fear.

The man nodded, closing his eyes as if in pain. “I'm so sorry,” he whispered, looking at Harry.

“For what?” asked Harry, fearfully.

“I should have taken you, raised you after he killed them. Instead I focused on revenge. I can't believe that damned rat got the better of me,” he growled. “Can you ever forgive me?” 

“WHO ARE YOU?” demanded Harry, for the third time.

The man seemed taken aback. “I'm Sirius Black, your godfather.”

“My god father?” asked Harry. He had not been expecting that.

Sirius nodded, smiling sadly at him. Harry was about to speak when Kreacher suddenly popped back in to the lounge.

“Young Potter's room is ready. Would Master and the boy be eating in the kitchen or dining room?” he asked.

“Kitchen, I think. Kreacher, what's the news of Arabella?” asked Sirius, helping Harry to stand.

“She has been found and taken to St Mungo's,” said Kreacher.

“Will she be okay? What were those things, anyway. Destroyers, no demons, er-”

“Dementors. No, Harry, I'm afraid Mrs Figg is just an empty shell now,” said Sirius.

“It was like they were sucking her very soul out,” said Harry. “I could even see it!” 

“That's exactly what they do, Harry,” said Sirius.

Harry stood, shakily. “I don't understand all this. My parents, you, Muggles, Dementors? I feel like I've stepped into the Twilight Zone,” he joked, referencing an old television show. 

“Tell me, Harry. Did anything unexplained ever happen to you? Did you ever get angry, and something nearby exploded? Did you ever feel different, like you didn't belong?” asked Sirius, staring intently at him.

“Yes,” breathed Harry. “How did you know?” 

“I'm the same as you, Harry. We don't belong in the same world as the Dursley's. No, our world is different,” said Sirius.

“What is it, where is it?” demanded Harry. “How can I go there, how do I get there?”

Sirius smiled and held out his arms. “You're now living it?”

“Huh?” asked Harry.

Sirius smiled and handed Harry some more chocolate. “You're a wizard, Harry.”

/*/*/*/*

That night, Molly and Arthur peeked in to Ginny's room. “She's finally asleep,” sighed Molly in relief. Ginny had been plagued by a headache as soon as they'd picked her up off the Hogwarts Express.

“With time and love, she'll forget this whole thing with the diary happened,” said Molly.

Arthur grunted, knowing Molly was speaking more in hope than anything. Guiding her away, they returned to the lounge, to listen to the wireless.

Ginny waited several seconds before opening her eyes, just to make sure they were gone. She was sick of answering questions, of being watched. 

She rolled onto her side, her eyes focusing on her Holyhead Harpies poster stuck on her wardrobe door. 'Think of flying, of feeling free', she willed herself.

It didn't work, for HE was angry. Something hadn't gone to plan, and HE was angry. Ginny could sense it, could feel it, something she hadn't told Dumbledore. Despite breaking their connection via the diary, Ginny still felt like HE was a part of her. It made her feel dirty.

Ginny shivered and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. A lone tear ran down her cheek, and she angrily brushed it away. Tears were for the weak and Ginny was done being weak. If anything, this last year had taught her not to rely on anyone else. Her brothers hadn't realised she was suffering; when she had needed them so much.

Well, no more. She may be the youngest, she may be the smallest in her year, aside from Colin, but she would not be the weakest.

From now on, Ginny was taking a stand. She wasn't going to NEED anyone.

She'd learn all she could about defensive and offensive magic, for she knew HE was coming back, one day.

This time she'd be ready for him.


	2. The Return

Feb 1995

“Again” demanded Ginny, her stance fierce.

“Are you sure, Ginny?” sighed Remus Lupin, professor of DADA at Hogwarts.

Ginny held her wand higher and nodded. “Again,” she repeated.

“All right, but don't be disappointed if you can't do it. This is a fifth, sixth year spell,” he said. He opened the wardrobe and the Boggart walked out.

“Ginny Weasley,” sneered diary Tom Riddle.

“Expecto Patronum,” called Ginny, and the same misty sparks shot out of her wand.

“You need me,” gloated diary Tom, coming closer.

“Ginny...” warned Remus.

Ginny gritted her teeth and shook her head. She imagined flying high in the classroom, where Riddle couldn't get her. Then she'd use a Severing charm and chop his head off. “EXPECTO PATRONUM!” she yelled fiercely.

The mist started to take a form. Ginny saw feathers, a head. Diary Tom faltered, and stepped back. 

“Riddikulus,” said Remus, stepping between Ginny and diary Tom, who instantly disappeared. A silver orb hung in the air, until Remus banished it with his wand.

“My Patronus is some kind of bird,” she said breathlessly, taking the chocolate bar he handed her. She sat down, exhausted.

“A large one too, by the looks of it,” agreed Remus. “Congratulations.”

Ginny grinned. “It felt good,” she admitted. She had been trying to produce a Patronus since school had resumed, and it had taken her four long months.

“What memory did you use?” asked Remus.

Ginny shook her head. “Not a memory. A promise. That one day I'll cut that bastard's head off.” 

Remus chuckled, but stopped when he realised she was serious. “Ginny...I'm worried about you.” 

Ginny turned so he couldn't see her roll her eyes. “I'm fine. Don't worry about me.” She had said the same thing to her brothers and her friends often.

Remus sighed. “Ginny, you're head and shoulders above your class in DADA. In fact, you're better than most of my fourth years, including your brother, Ron. You're doing well in Charms and Transfiguration, and average in Potions. Your Herbology and History of Magic professors tell me you're behind on your assignments for their lessons, and -”

“I begged Mcgonagall to let me drop History of Magic and Herbology. I need to focus on the others, especially DADA,” said Ginny.

“You wake early to run around the grounds. Your mother sent a Howler to the headmaster, asking why you're so thin,” continued Remus.

Ginny scoffed. “I'm not thin, I'm lean, fit. I run to build up stamina, and it helps when I cast spells,” she said. “You've seen me eat, Professor Lupin.” 

“But, why, Ginny?” asked Remus. “Why all this, the training?” 

“He's coming back, you know. Riddle,” said Ginny easily, putting her jumper on and winding the scarf around her neck. “I need to be ready for him.”

“The Ministry and Dumbledore will deal with Voldemort,” said Remus.

Ginny studied him. “So you believe everything Dumbledore tells you, do you?” 

Remus frowned, not liking being put on the spot. “I'm simply saying that fighting Voldemort is something that shouldn't be left to a child. You are only thirteen,” he said, before she could retort.

“Thirteen and a half,” she said, stubbornly. “What about Harry Potter, then?”

“What about him?” asked Remus. He felt a pang as he thought of Lily and James' son.

“Word is, Tom's looking for him,” said Ginny. 

“That's just nonsense in the paper,” said Remus, gruffly. 

“He did try to kill him when he was a baby,” reminded Ginny, 'so maybe he wants to try again, but why?”

“Does it matter? No-one knows where Harry Potter is anyway,” said Remus.

“Someone has to know,” reasoned Ginny. “Someone is helping him. I'm glad. I wish I could help him in some way.” 

Remus grunted. He thought the same thing, but he wouldn't tell Ginny that. For he was sure Sirius had taken Harry, and he didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

“Goodnight, Professor,” said Ginny, although he seemed lost in his own memories. He seemed bitter when she mentioned Harry Potter, and Ginny wondered why.

“Hmm? Oh, goodnight Ginny. It's not long till curfew, so straight to Gryffindor Tower, okay?” he said.

Ginny turned and left his office, heading up the stairs. On the third floor she stopped and knelt down to take some parchment out of her bag.

“I solemnly swear I'm up to no good,” she said quietly, although there was no-one around. She'd knicked the map from her brother's dorm one day, and had used it extensively, finding every nook and cranny at Hogwarts.

Ginny saw the familiar markings on the map appear, and saw that the, are around the Room of Requirement was free. She kept the map out as she picked up her bag and set out for the seventh floor.

The room let her in, as it had done so on many other nights. Ginny walked in, nodding in satisfaction as she saw the training dummies set up.

She quickly stripped down to her underwear. She placed her clothes and bags near the door, and walked to the centre. She was surrounded by six dummies. She raised her wand and took a deep breath. “Begin,” she commanded.

A spell sprang from behind her, and she whipped around to block it, and send it back. Two more spells tried to strike her, and she blocked and moved to avoid them hitting her. “Reducto!” she cried, blasting one dummy to smithereens.

She blocked, evaded and shielded, and when all the dummies were lying in tatters over the floor, she requested more dummies and started all over again.

An hour later, sweating and panting, she called it a night. She was pleased with her efforts, but she wished she had someone she could train with, someone who could really push her, to see how good she really was. Dressing quickly and checking the map, she made her way to Gryffindor Tower.

Giving the password, she hurried in, quietly. She didn't expect anyone to still be up, it was after eleven already. But her brother Ron and his classmate Hermione Granger were sitting in front of the fire. Ron was dozing, but Hermione was reading.

She put the book down as Ginny came closer. “Where have you been?” she demanded, nudging Ron awake.

“Wha'? Oh, hey Gin, everything okay?” he asked, sleepily.

“Fine,” she said shortly, seeing his beady little rat watching her. “I'm going to bed.”

Crookshanks jumped up on the back of the lounge, purring as Ginny rubbed between its ears.

“You'll lose points for Gryffindor if you're caught out this late at night,” reprimanded Hermione.

“Then I won't get caught,” said Ginny, moving towards the stairs.

“What about your homework? Colin mentioned you had a History of Magic assignment due,” reminded Hermione.

“Binns will probably forget. Or I'll do it at lunchtime,” said Ginny.

“What about your Herbology homework? It's your first lesson tomorrow,” said Ron, now fully awake.

Ginny sighed, then shrugged. “I really couldn't care less.”

“Ginny!” exclaimed Hermione, scandalised.

“I'm going to bed. Goodnight,” said Ginny, firmly. She quickly ran upstairs, not noticing Neville Longbottom sitting in the corner of the common room.

She slept well, as she usually did after a decent night of training. She got up early and did her morning run around the grounds, waving to Hagrid as he emerged from the Forbidden Forest.

She ran up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, looking forward to a nice hot shower. Sweating, she went into the common room to head to her dorm and get her school clothes and toiletries to take to the showers.

“Ginny, h-have you got a minute?” It was Neville.

Ginny stopped and smiled at him. She thought Neville was a nice guy, he just needed to come out of his shell a bit more. “Hey Nev, what's up?” she asked, wiping her sweaty face with her training towel.

“Here,” he said, thrusting some parchment at her. She took it and read it, frowning.

“It's my Herbology assignment. It has my name on it but I didn't write it,” she said, looking from the paper to him.

“I did. I don't want you to get into trouble, or lose house points,” he said, blushing.

Ginny thrust the paper back at him. “Thanks Nev, but I couldn't. It's cheating,” she said.

“It's helping,” insisted Neville, thrusting it back at her.

“Nev, you're a wiz at Herbology, we all know that. If I were to hand up a paper and get top marks, then Madame Sprout would know something was up. I'm crap at Herbology,” she said.

“I dummed it down a bit. Oh, not that you're dumb, no, I didn't meant that. Shit! Oh geez, I'm so sorry, Ginny,” he gasped, embarrassed that he had sworn in front of her.

Ginny laughed out loud. “Neville Longbottom, now you're my kind of guy!”

“Ah, like the bad boys do you?” teased Neville. 

Ginny nodded, winking. “I like the rule breakers, the ones that take a chance.” 

“Isn't this a bit like rule breaking?” he asked, holding up the parchment. “ Come on, I did a favour for a friend.”

Ginny smiled and took it. “I'll look it over, see if it's at least to a standard that I would hand in, if I could be bothered,” she said, teasing.

Neville laughed, relieved.

“Feels good to break the rules just a little bit, doesn't it?” she teased.

“Yeah, actually,” he said, then blushed again. 

Ginny laughed and kissed his cheek impulsively. “You're a good guy, Nev. I'm off for a shower. I'll catch you later...friend.” 

Neville nodded and watched her walk away. He put his hand to his cheek where she had kissed him and sighed, turning to go down for breakfast. He jumped as he saw Ron Weasley standing right behind him.

“What the bloody hell is going on between you and my sister?” he demanded to know.

'Shit!' thought Neville.

/*/*/*/*

June 1995

“Fuck!” yelled Harry, shaking his head to break the connection. His head pounded.

Sirius sighed. “You'll need to do better than that,” he reprimanded.

“I know, I know,” said Harry, grabbing a bottle of water and drinking half of it in one go. “I hate Leglimancy.”

“You're blocks are getting better, but I'm not a skilled Leglimans. Someone who's good at it will break you in minutes,” said Sirius.

“I know, all right?” said Harry sharply.

Sirius sighed and stood. “Let's leave it there for today. Go for a run, get rid of some of that tension,” he offered.

Harry nodded. Things had changed in his life so much since Sirius had rescued him from the Dementors. They'd only stayed in England for a short while before Sirius decided to take them to Europe. There Harry had learnt all about his parents and his past. Sirius had also told him all he knew about Voldemort, and why he had come to his house to kill him.

“There was a prophecy about you. I never knew the exact wording. Only your parents knew, and probably Dumbledore,” said Sirius.

Albus Dumbledore. Harry wondered if he would ever meet the famous wizard. Sirius didn't fully trust him, and hadn't communicated with him since he'd escaped from Azkaban, despite getting frequent owls from the man. He demanded to know of Harry's whereabouts, and encouraged Sirius to send Harry to Hogwarts, promising to take him under his own wing. Sirius ignored his many owls.

Sirius took it upon himself to train Harry in magic. He wished he knew Remus' whereabouts, so he could school the boy, but when he'd learned Remus was teaching at Hogwarts, he worried that Remus was blinded by Dumbledore and his beliefs. No, for now, best to keep Harry hidden from the wizarding world.

He watched Harry as he left the safe house and went for a jog. The boy had hit puberty and his magical abilities had increased tremendously. Sirius wasn't sure he was strong enough magically to help Harry much more, but he didn't know who to ask for help. Trust was the main issue.

He turned as a letter came through the Floo. Sirius picked it up, sighing as he saw the return address was in Scotland. He expected it to be another letter from Dumbledore, but when he opened it, was happy to see it was from Remus.

' Dear old friend,' it began. Sirius read the letter quickly, then re-read it again slowly, as he began making plans in his head.

“ Kreacher!” he yelled.

/*/*/*/*

Harry sighed in relief as he let himself in the door of their home in Austria. He'd pounded the pavement; having a lot of tension to get rid of. His scar was hurting a lot lately, and Harry felt something big was about to happen.

He headed straight to the kitchen and grabbed another bottle of water. “ Hey,” he said, when Sirius walked in.

“ Start packing. We need to leave for England as soon as possible,” said Sirius.

“ Why, what's going on?” asked Harry, still breathing heavily.

“ I just received a letter from Remus,” said Sirius.

“ Moony, right? The werewolf,” asked Harry.

Sirius nodded. “ You know he's been teaching at Hogwarts? Well, two nights ago, he confiscated a map off a student who was out of their dorm room after curfew. It was our map, Harry, the Marauders map,” he said.

“ How did the student get it?” asked Harry.

Sirius shrugged. “ Remus didn't say. The thing is, Remus saw his name on the map, Harry!” 

“ Who's name? Voldemort's?” asked Harry, sitting up in alarm.

“ No, Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew was there, right there, at Hogwarts. Two nights ago! In Gryffindor Tower, no less,” cried Sirius.

“ Can't Remus alert Dumbledore, or the Ministry?” asked Harry.

“ I want to see him, the rat bastard! I want to be there when they arrest him for aiding Voldemort in killing James and Lily. I want him to admit he set me up to take the fall. Don't you see, Harry. I'll be a free man. No more worries about being captured and sent back to Azkaban,” cried Sirius, his eyes alight at the thought of finally coming face to face with their betrayer.

“ I won't let that happen, Sirius,” vowed Harry. “ I want to face this Pettigrew, too.” 

“Then what are we waiting for. Go, get packed. We're heading home, Harry. To England,” said Sirius.

/*/*/*/*

They arrived back in England close to midnight, and went straight to bed. Unpacking could wait till tomorrow. Sirius even forbade Kreacher from starting on their personal items.

They rose next morning, and while Kreacher prepared a late breakfast, Sirius owled Remus. They received a reply around lunchtime later that day.

“ He's there, on the grounds, right now,” said Sirius, excitedly. “ Come on, let's go.” 

“ Right now?” asked Harry, warily.

“ Remus has left his Floo open for us. He wants us to come through straight away. And Harry...he knows the prophecy. Apparently the Divination professor is the one who made it in the first place. Some witch named Trelawney,” said Sirius, reading Remus' note.

“ My prophecy?” asked Harry. Sirius nodded, and without another word, the two used the Floo to go and see Remus Lupin.

/*/*/*/*

“ See for yourself,” said Remus, handing over the map.

“ Aren't you worried he'll Apparate away?” asked Harry, as Sirius studied the map.

“ You can't Apparate inside Hogwarts, Harry,” explained Remus.

“ He's near the Whomping Willow!” exclaimed Sirius in alarm. “He may be trying to get out of Hogwarts via the Shrieking Shack. We need to go now!” 

Whomping Willow? Shrieking Shack? Harry knew this wasn't the time to ask questions, so he filed them away to ask later. 

“ Come on, let's go catch a rat,” he said grimly. 

/*/*/*/*

Ginny was jogging around the grounds when she saw the Whomping Willow start to shake rather viciously. “That's strange,” she said to herself. She hurried over to it, surprised to see Scabbers there.

“ Gotcha,” she said, grasping hard as the rat started to squeal and wriggle. “ What is wrong with you. Dumb rat. Fine, I'll take you to Ron and he can give you more of that tonic. I don't think it's working, though.” The rat seemed to be losing weight rapidly, and even now, it shivered in her hand.

“ Ginny.” 

She turned to see Professor Lupin behind her, with another man of a similar age to him, and a young man, slightly older than herself. “ Professor Lupin,” she said.

“ May I?” he asked, holding out his hand for the rat.

“ I don't know what's wrong with him, he's shivering,” said Ginny, frowning. She handed him over. Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it at Scabbers. “ Hey!” she protested. “What are you doing?”

“ Go back to the castle, please. Get Dumbledore, tell him Sirius and Remus have Pettigrew near the Whomping Willow,” ordered Remus, not taking his eyes off the rat for one minute. “The password is Fizzing Whizzbees.”

Ginny looked at the two men, then at the younger man. He nodded, urging her to go.  
“ Fine,” she said, running off.

Harry watched her go. She was a good runner and he hadn't failed to notice she was pretty, too.

“ Together?” asked Remus. Sirius nodded and took out his wand. “ One, two, THREE!”

A blinding blue white spell erupted from both their wands and hit the rat, making it squeal loudly. It spun in mid air, before landing to the ground where, in front of Harry's eyes, and in a matter of seconds, the rat became a man.

“ R-Remus...S-Sirius, my old friends. So good to see you again,” mumbled Peter.

Sirius swore and raised his wand. “ No,” yelled Remus. “ We need to wait for Dumbledore. We need to have a witness besides Harry, to hear his confession. Dumbledore's testimony will add weight to your plea for being wrongly imprisoned and you'll be found innocent.” 

Muttering under his breath, Sirius reluctantly lowered his wand after disarming Peter. Meanwhile, Peter's attention was on Harry.

“Harry, my boy. Look at you, the very image of James,” he said, eyeing the boy.

Harry glared at him. “ Don't you even speak my father's name,” he said angrily.

“ Dearest Lily. She adored you, you know,” said Peter. He dug in his pockets. “Look, I still have a photo of your parents. It was their wedding day. Here, you can have it,” he offered.

The only photo Harry had seen of his parents had been Sirius' photo of the Order of the Phoenix. He'd stared at it, trying to imagine what his father's voice sounded like, or what his mother's hugs felt like. So, without even thinking about it, Harry reached out to take it from Peter.

“ No,” yelled Remus and Sirius, but it was too late. Peter and Harry had gone; the photo had been a Portkey.

Dumbledore appeared, looking around. “Where is he?” he asked

/*/*/*/*

Ginny raced into Dumbledore's office, panting. “Sir, Professor Lupin...Sirius...have Peter...Whomping Willow,” she mumbled.

Dumbledore stood immediately, dropping what he'd been holding on his desk. He narrowed his eyes at her. “Are you sure?”

Ginny nodded, trying to draw breath back into her lungs.

“Thank you, Miss Weasley,” he said, before Apparating out of his office.

'Huh! I'll have to tell Hermione about that,' thought Ginny. She was about to turn and leave when something glittery near Dumbledore's desk caught her eye. Cautiously, she approached it, and saw a lovely cloak. She ran her hand over it. It felt strange, like water woven into the material. She picked it up, surprised to find it was so light. Without even thinking about it, she draped it over herself. She had never worn anything that felt like this before. She looked down at herself, and yelped. Her whole lower body was missing.

“An invisibility cloak,” she breathed in excitement.

Take it, child.

Ginny looked around. “Who's there?” she asked. She only saw Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, watching her from his perch.

There is no time. Take the cloak. You will have more need of it than Albus.

“I'm not a thief. I don't take what's not mine,” said Ginny defensively. She was looking at Fawkes as she spoke, and he cocked his head.

The cloak does not belong to Albus, either. Take it and go, down to the Whomping Willow. Use the cloak when you get there.

“Fine,” said Ginny, “but if anyone asks, I'm telling them you told me to.” She swore she saw the phoenix wink at her. 

She removed the cloak and left Dumbledore's office. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to run down to the grounds. It didn't even occur her to question how she could understand everything Fawkes had said.

/*/*/*/*

Harry landed on the ground hard, and he rolled to stop. He groaned and lay there for a second looking up at the sky. Movement nearby made him turn his head, only to see Pettigrew hurrying away. He returned, levitating a large cauldron. He used his wand to start a fire under it, tossing in potions and chanting.

Harry started to sit up. Damn, he was in a cemetery. He steadied himself as he stood, his leg ached from his fall; he suspected he had broken his ankle. He read the name on the large ugly monument he rested against. 'Tom Riddle.”

When he saw Peter approach him, he limped to get away. Pettigrew took out his wand. “ Accio, Potter,” he sneered, and Harry felt himself being pulled to the tombstone he had just been leaning on. “ Incarcerous,” said his parent's traitor , binding him to it. 

Harry struggled to break free, for the moment forgetting all his training. He just knew he had to stop whatever was in that cauldron and get away from this rat.

He turned to see Peter carrying a bundle of blankets, which he carefully set down. He tossed some more potions into it, and chanted. “ Bone of thy father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son.” He dropped a large bone into the cauldron.

He turned and faced Harry, his eyes as dark as the black of night. Pettigrew came closer, his wand extended. He sliced it over Harry's cheek, and Harry felt the smell of blood. With glee, Pettigrew took his wand and dipped it into the cauldron. “ Blood of thy Enemy, taken. You will resurrect your foe.” 

Taking a deep breath, Pettigrew completed the chant. “Flesh of the Servant, willingly given,” he said, and before Harry's horrified eyes, he cut off his own hand and it fell into the bubbling cauldron. “You will revive your Master.” 

Grimacing in pain, he picked up the bundle of blankets and threw them all into the cauldron.

Harry wished he could look away but he couldn't. He saw Pettigrew stumble away to care for his hand. The metallic smell of blood was in the air, and the cauldron was bubbling and frothing over.

Then it stopped, and Harry came face to face with the person who killed his parents.

/*/*/*/*

“ Crucio,” yelled Voldemort, and Harry felt as though a thousand knives were being plunged into his body at once. He cried out in agony, making Voldemort smile in victory.

That smile angered Harry. Had he smiled that hateful smile as he stepped over his father's dead body to make his way upstairs? Had he smiled that cold blooded smile when his mother begged for mercy? 

“ Crucio,” he yelled back, his wand outstretched but pointing at who knew what. It must have hit the target, for his pain stopped immediately. 

And that's when he heard it. The song of a phoenix. Something he'd only read about in his books.

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard, yet even as he listened to the song, he heard the unspoken words. Hang on. Don't break the connection.

“ Well well, the boy is not afraid to use the Forbidden curses,” chuckled Voldemort, although slightly shaken. He was still getting used to being back in a body. “ Let's play then, shall we. Crucio!”

“ Crucio,” yelled Harry at the same time.

The spells met in mid air and hovered there, both fighting for dominance. Peter watched the whole thing, uncertain of what to do.

Harry was shaking with the effort of holding the connection. The phoenix song was louder. “ I am with you. 

' Who are you?' asked Harry, in his mind.

“It is not time for you to know yet, but I am close. We are close.' 

'Hurry,' thought Harry, 'you make me stronger.' Indeed, his wand was slowly but clearly dominating Voldemort's spell.

There will be another day to fight Tom. Come back to your destiny. Back to where you left.

“ How?” asked Harry, out loud.

Voldemort was doing all he could to maintain control of his wand.

The photo. Reverse the Portkey and it will bring you back. The spell is Prior Incantato. Hurry.

Harry focused on his wand. It was certainly getting an advantage over Voldemort's spell. Harry took a breath and broke the connection. “ Accio photo, Prior Incantanto,” he yelled, the moment his fingers touched the photo.

“ Poottteeerrr,” yelled a furious Voldemort, as Harry was taken away.

Sirius gasped as Harry suddenly appeared on the ground, clutching a photograph.

“Harry!” he exclaimed, going quickly to his side. He rolled Harry over, his eyes narrowing at the blood on his cheek. He could feel Harry's body quiver from the exertions of the Cruciatus curse, and trying to hold off Voldemort. “ Harry, can you talk?” 

“He- he's back. He used my blood, and-and Pettigrew cut off his hand, and I think there was a bone from someone named Riddle,” mumbled Harry.

Behind all the men, Ginny gasped at the all too familiar name. Hidden under the Invisibility cloak, she was not heard, although Harry's head turned slightly in her direction.

“ He needs medical care. Madame Pomfrey can assist him,” said Dumbledore, shaken by Harry's news.

“ No, we need to get him home,” insisted Sirius, in a tone that indicated it wasn't up for discussion. “ I can get medical help to him there.” He too, was shaken, but Harry's well being was his immediate concern. He conjured a stretcher and levitated Harry onto it.

“Very well, but we have much to discuss, Sirius. Please let me know how young Harry is doing,” said Dumbledore, disappointed but not stupid to get Sirius off side any more than he already was.

“ I'm going with them,” said Remus.

Ginny wished she could go with them. She wanted to talk to Harry, ask him about HIM. 'He's back?' She was not surprised.

Harry turned his head to face her, looking at her through exhausted eyes. It was if he could see right through the invisibility cloak. He nodded.

Ginny looked at him. His emerald eyes reflected only pain. He was hurt...by HIM.   
' I believe you,' she thought.

Harry smiled, despite the pain, but he knew she meant it, sure as he knew he would one day kill Tom Riddle.

“ We need to get going. Now, Remus,” snapped Sirius.

“ Here, Sirius, use the Floo in the Great Hall,” said Remus.

He went to follow Sirius, but Dumbledore held him back. “ Don't forget your potion, Remus. Tonight is the full moon, remember.

Remus glared at Dumbledore, then caved as the ramifications set in if he missed his Wolfsbane potion. “ I'll help get Harry settled, then I'll return for the potion. Please let Severus know,” he said.

“Very well,” said Dumbledore.

Remus nodded to Dumbledore, as he followed Sirius and Harry through the Floo.

Ginny watched as Dumbledore sighed and left to return to his office. She wondered what he would do when he discovered the cloak was missing. 

All afternoon she expected a summons to his office, but it never came. She sat in the Gryffindor common room, her mind replaying all that had happened earlier. Her friends and brothers all asked her if she was okay, but she brushed them off. She was unaware that Neville sat in chair close to hers, keeping a close eye on her.

As she sat in the Great Hall at dinner , she glanced around at all the unsuspecting children. They ate, laughed and gossiped, like always.

Ignorance really was bliss, realised Ginny. As she caught Dumbledore's eyes on her, he nodded as if in agreement. It was then that Ginny realised he wasn't going to say anything about what had happened earlier. No, the students would not be told that HE was back.

It just made Ginny more determined. She would be a part of this fight against HIM. She had just cause, after all.

A life for a life. After all, he had taken her childhood from her, filled her mind with memories, dark ones, filled with every dark disgusting thought HE had ever had. Lust, revenge, hatred, envy, jealousy. Everything Ginny abhorred now filled her mind, interrupted her night sleep.

HE needed to be stopped. If she could help Harry Potter in any way, she would do so.

Even if it meant giving up her own life.


	3. The Prophecy

Dec 1996

Harry tossed and turned in his bed, firmly gripped in some sort of nightmare; yet it felt so real. It almost seemed as though he, himself, were the snake, gliding easily down the corridors of the Ministry of Magic. He felt Voldemort's triumph. Fools! Did they really think they could keep him out! Harry felt himself slither closer and closer to the room he wanted. 

As he approached, he spotted a man walking ahead of him. Seeing as how it was two in the morning, Harry/the snake knew this not usual. This man was guarding something, possibly the very thing he had come to take.

“Attack! Attack!” Harry/the snake cried, as it punctured the man time and time again.  
Finally the fun was over, and Harry/the snake slithered over the fallen man and easily headed into the Department of Mysteries.

Harry abruptly severed the connection and sat up, breathing heavily. He cried out in pain, then leaned over the side of his bed to vomit.

Sirius came running in. “Harry, what is it?” he asked in alarm.

Harry sat back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “V-Voldemort. He's got a snake, and it's in the Ministry of Magic. I- it attacked somebody- a man. Sirius, he's really badly hurt,” he cried.

Sirius paled, knowing that the re-formed Order of Phoenix had someone guarding the Department of Mysteries. They'd had word that Voldemort wanted to know the full prophecy about him and Harry.

“Lie there, take deep breaths. Try and remain calm. Phineas!” Sirius spoke to a portrait hanging on the wall. “Damnit, Phineas, are you there?” 

Phineas Nigellus wandered into a portrait. “What's all the noise, my boy?”

“I need you to alert Dumbledore. Whoever's on guard duty tonight has been attacked. Get someone to check it out, level nine,” he ordered.

Phineas nodded, casting a worried look over Harry. 

POP “Dobby be hearing that young Master Harry is not being well. May Dobby be doing something to help?” asked the eager house elf. 

“Perhaps some weak tea and toast,” suggested Sirius, and the little house elf beamed and disappeared.

“Sirius, I don't understand. It was like I was the snake. I was the one slithering down the corridor. I was the one attacking the man,” said Harry, rubbing his aching scar.

“It's the connection, Harry. We're not sure if Voldemort knows you have it, or whether he deliberately allowed you to see what happened tonight, to show us he can get in anywhere. Tell me, was there anything unusual about the snake?” asked Sirius.

Harry shook his head, regaining his even breathing. “Apart from being huge, no. It reminded me of a python I saw at the zoo once. I did accidental magic and set it free, and even trapped my cousin behind the glass.” He tried to smile at the memory.

“We know Voldemort is a descendent of Salazar Slytherin himself, so it would make sense he has a snake for a companion, a familiar,” mused Sirius.

“Do you think he was after the prophecy?” asked Harry, sitting up.

Sirius shrugged. “Most likely. If, as you say, he attacked that man, our man, then yes, that's where he was headed.”

POP “Dobby be returning with tea and toast for young Master,” he beamed.

“Thanks Dobby,” smiled Harry. The little elf had grown on him, unaccustomed as Harry was to having someone to wait on him. Dumbledore had asked them to take Dobby from Hogwarts, as he didn't think it was a safe environment for him. Dumbledore mentioned something about socks, a diary and the name Malfoy. Dobby had been more forthcoming, mentioning a Slytherin boy, Draco Malfoy, that loved to make Dobby hurt himself. Sirius had told Harry that Dobby originally worked for his own family, then was sent to work for Narcissa. Now he was back with Sirius.

“Ahem,” coughed Phineas. “Sirius, my boy. Albus wants a word. Downstairs.” he said the last word with meaning, looking from Sirius to Harry, and back to Sirius.

“Sure,” said Sirius. He turned back to Harry and gestured to the tray. “Eat up. I'll be right back.”

Harry nodded and nibbled on the toast. Dobby hovered, straightening the bed covers and banishing the vomit. “There are dark times ahead, Master Harry,” he said. “Mark Dobby's words. Our world will never be the same.” 

Phineas, who stayed to watch over Harry, nodded in agreement.

Sirius returned half an hour later and told Harry that Arthur Weasley had been killed that night. Bitten multiple times by a large snake, outside the entrance to the Department of Mysteries.

Harry was shaken. 

Sirius was worried.

Voldemort had the prophecy.

/*/*/*/*

The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...he is born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month ends...she will follow, she is the flame; the seventh, yet the first...the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but together, they have the power he knows not...and one side will die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives.

Harry stared into space as others around him dissected the prophecy for the hundredth time. Even he, himself, had no clue what it was all about. What was this power he was supposed to know that Voldemort didn't? Who was the mysterious she, the flame? How were they supposed to work together if he didn't even know who she was.

“ So we know that this unknown female was born after Harry, possibly even the same year. The prophecy was made before Harry's birthday, which, as we all know, was the end of July,” said Dumbledore.

“ So was Frank and Alice's boy, Neville,” reminded Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was an Auror and the biggest man Harry had ever seen. 

“ The Dark Lord will mark them as his equal,” reminded Remus. “ That's pretty self explanatory.” 

Self consciously Harry rubbed his scar. Since the attack, it had not ached like it did that night.

“ Any idea on what this power could possibly be?” asked Sirius, tapping a quill impatiently. This going over and over the prophecy was getting on his nerves.

“ I have my suspicions but nothing definite. I'm sure you have done a wonderful job training young Harry, Sirius, but I feel it might be time for me to step in,” said Dumbledore. “I have been talking with Nicholas Flamel, and we believe -”

“ He's not going to Hogwarts,” said Sirius, immediately. “ If Harry agrees, you can come here and train him. We have a room set up already.” 

Dumbledore looked put out by having his plans thwarted. 

Harry nodded in agreement. He felt someone trying to invade his mind, and he immediately put up his blocks. Looking around, he saw Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius' cousin look worriedly at him. When she noticed him looking, she winked at him, making him blush.

His blocks held, but only just. He tried to figure out who was trying to get in. Alastor Moody quickly looked away. Harry knew Sirius considered Moody a top notch Auror, but Harry barely knew any of these people, and only trusted them because Sirius did.

“ The flame...she could be a red head,” suggested Remus. He looked at Sirius and smiled sadly. “ Remember when James used to go on about Lily's hair when she sat in front of the fire in the common room.” 

“ 'Her hair is like the flames of the fire. Red and gold, almost alive'. Then he'd sigh like a lovestruck thirteen year old girl,” chuckled Sirius.

Harry smiled despite himself. He always enjoyed these little snippets of the lives of his parents.

“ I think we've exhausted this topic of conversation enough for tonight,” said Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She held up her glass of wine. “ Please, let's take a minute to remember Arthur Weasley. A gentle soul who joined us to protect his family.” 

“ To Arthur,” they all said, raising their glasses.

“ How's Molly and the kids doing? Any word on the funeral?” asked Marlene McKinnon.

“ The funeral is expected to take place in three days time. There was a delay in one of the elder sons returning from Romania. Of course, we cannot all attend. On behalf of the Minister for Magic, I shall go, but it's not prudent for any one else here,” said Amelia, sternly.

“I shall be attending,” said Dumbledore, immediatetly. “For the children's sake.”

“ Mum's going,” said Nymphadora. “ She knew Molly quite well. She's been over to the Burrow. The kids, well, they're devastated.” 

“ How many?” asked Harry.

Nymphadora looked at him sadly. “ Seven. The youngest four are still in Hogwarts. It's not going to be a Merry Christmas for that family, that's for sure.” 

Harry tried to imagine having six siblings, but he couldn't. 

“ Well, we might not be able to attend Arthur's funeral, but we can certainly send our best wishes to Molly, let her know we're here for her and the kids. I'll organise something,” said Emmeline Vance.

Amelia nodded in thanks. “ We'll need to keep an eye on them. They may need to be moved to a safe house.” 

“ They're welcome to come here,” offered Sirius. “ I've got plenty of rooms.”

Amelia nodded again, then turned to Dumbledore. “ What's the situation at Hogwarts? I've been hearing murmurings about Draco Malfoy and a Muggleborn.”

Kingsley agreed with her. “ Dolores Umbridge has been sending me reports. Seems her Inquisitorial Squad, of which Draco Malfoy is heading, has had some problems with several Gryffindor members.” 

Dumbledore sighed. “ Yes, it's true. Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn witch has often earned young Mr Malfoy's displeasure. She is a remarkable young woman, why, I've heard her called the smartest witch of her age. She regularly scores over 110% on most of her exams, and last year was trusted with the use of a Time-Turner. Both Minerva and Filius vouched for her. Mr Malfoy does indeed find it hard to fathom a Muggleborn is doing better than him. I expect his father does, too.” 

“ We all know Lucius Malfoy's thoughts on those with lesser blood than pure,” spat Remus.

“ Interesting. She sounds like a formidable witch; someone to keep an eye on. Exactly what we need at the Ministry,” said Amelia.

Remus nodded. “ Miss Granger has expressed an interest in bettering conditions for house-elves, something she is strongly opinionated on. She started her own campaign, S.P.E.W. The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare,” he explained.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. “ Miss Granger has the potential to follow in your proud footsteps, Madame Bones. However she has earned young Mister Malfoy's animosity, as has Arthur's son, Ronald, and his daughter, Ginevra. Why, Ginevra hexed Mister Malfoy for taking a Remembrall that belonged to young Mister Longbottom. A good old fashioned bat bogey hex, if you will,” he chuckled, as did others around them.

“ Keep an eye on that Malfoy boy, Albus. The last thing I want to deal with is Dolores Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy complaining about you,” warned Amelia.

“ What do we think is going to happen now that Voldemort knows the prophecy?” asked Tonks.

Remus looked at her. Blushing, she looked away; her hair turning turquoise.

“ I'd imagine he'd be gathering followers. If we only knew where to find him, we could cut him down before he builds an army,” said Kingsley.

Sirius shook his head. “ We can't do anything. Not till she turns up.” He tapped the prophecy that they had written down to study.

All eyes turned to Harry. “ What? I have no idea who she is,” he stated defensively.

“ Keep your eyes open, Potter. Constant Vigilance,” said Moody, banging his fist on the table. 

“ On that note, I think we'll adjourn for the evening. Sirius, a word?” asked Amelia, indicating the kitchen.

Harry watched them all leave, some muttering a goodbye to him, some simply nodding. Nymphadora lingered; Harry remembered Sirius saying something about her being his cousin's daughter. Remus spoke with Dumbledore before the old wizard left. “ Please tell Sirius I shall be in touch very soon, Harry,” he said. “Have a happy Christmas.” 

“ Happy Christmas,” murmured Harry in reply, but his mind was on seven siblings, who would not be having a happy Christmas at all.

/*/*/*/*  
May, 1996

Ginny hurried up to the seventh floor. She desperately needed a place to hide a book, her brother Ron's potion's book. All year he'd been using it, an old copy he'd gotten out of the storage cupboard. It had markings all throughout, markings of ways to improve the potions he'd be brewing in class. Suddenly Ron found himself the top of the class, thanks to the Half Blood Prince, the former owner of the book.

Hermione had begged him to hand the book back, but Ron had suggested she didn't like that he was doing better than her in class. His girlfriend, Lavender agreed, so Ron continued with the book. He figured it was win-win. He was doing well in his least favourite subject with next to no effort on his part. 

Ron had even tried a few spells mentioned in the book. It had been funny when he tried the Levicorpus spell, hanging Seamus upside down and making his pyjama pants fall down. 

However, Ron was easily provoked, still angry at the loss of his father, so when Draco Malfoy provoked him in the boys bathroom with yet another quip about how poor his family was, and that they'd have to start whoring Ginny out to pay the measly rent on their home, Ron was livid. He raised his wand and yelled, “Sectumsempra!”

Blood gushed from slash marks on Draco's throat and chest. He fell, clutching his throat. One of the ghosts had fetched Snape and Mcgonagall. Snape and Slughorn had managed to stop the dark magic, and Slughorn had escorted Draco to the hospital wing, but Snape had demanded to see Ron's potion book. Ron had raced to the common room and grabbed Neville's copy. He quickly explained to him and Ginny what had happened, telling them to find his copy and get rid of it. No matter how much he hated Malfoy, he hated Dark magic and would never have used that spell had he known what it did.

Ginny assured Neville she would take care of it. She hurried down the hall after checking the Marauders Map. “I need a place to hide something. I need a place to hide something,”she thought urgently. Within second, a door appeared.

She hurried inside, used to seeing her training room, or occasionally, she requested a nice comfy lounge with a fireplace. This room looked like an old storage room, with old trunks and cabinets, broken furniture and what seemed to be thousands of books.

She ventured further in, bypassing a stuffed troll, old potion bottles and several swords and what appeared to be a blood stained axe. Suddenly a cupboard caught her eye, it's surface blistered by acid. She thrust aside the cage with a skeleton of a creature with five legs, opened the cupboard and thrust the book inside. 

Ginny then decided she needed to mark the hiding place, so she placed a bust of some ugly old warlock on top of the cupboard. She placed a dusty old wig on top of the bust and then decided to top it all off with a tarnished tiara she spotted.

She picked the tiara up, but immediately dropped it, holding up her hand. “Ow, shit,” she hissed, waving her hand. It had either burnt or cut her, she wasn't sure. 

Carefully she picked it up again, but froze. A familiar feeling came over her. This tiara was bad; it was like the diary all over again. She immediately sensed the dark magic and she felt faint.

She wasn't sure what to do. Should she take it to Dumbledore? Should she leave it hidden and write her brother Bill, a curse breaker? 

Ginny thought back to the diary. Dumbledore had stabbed the diary with the basilisk fang, effectively killing the living source in it. What if-no, that would be ridiculous to think that somehow the diary, and now the tiara, was keeping Tom, or Voldemort alive. Wasn't it? 

If only she could return to the Chamber of Secrets, to retrieve a fang from the dead basilisk. She doubted she'd be able to remember the correct way to ask the Chamber to open, as she'd been possessed at the time. If only Dobby was still here. He'd told her to call on him any time, after she'd protected him from Malfoy. Still, elf magic was powerful, if she learned anything from Hermione's ramblings about S.P.E.W., it was that.

Taking a breath, she called out. “Dobby?” She waited, then-

POP “Miss Wheezy, was you be calling to Dobby?”

Ginny smiled and knelt to his level. “Yes, Dobby, I did. How are you?” 

Dobby smiled. He liked it when witches and wizards talked to him nicely. “Dobby is very happy to be serving the Noble House of Black.” 

“That's great, Dobby...and they treat you well?” asked Ginny, knowing from experience not to rush the excitable elf.

“Yes, Miss Wheezy. Older Master can be grumpy, and young Master can be broody, but Dobby is happy.”

“I'm glad to hear that, Dobby. Actually, I wondered if you were still able to help me here at Hogwarts?” asked Ginny.

“What would you be asking of Dobby, Miss Wheezy?” asked Dobby.

“I need to go back to the Chamber of Secrets. Can you take me?” asked Ginny, standing.

Dobby looked afraid. “Miss Wheezy should not be returning there. There is nothing for you down there,” he said.

“Please, Dobby, this is really important. I need one of the fangs of the basilisk,” said Ginny, desperately.

Dobby wrung his hands on the apron he wore. “It is important?” he asked.

Ginny nodded. Dobby sighed and disappeared. “Wait, I wanted to go too,” she called, but there was no reply.

She paced for a thirty seconds, ignoring the throbbing in her hand. She dare not take her eyes off the tiara, in fear somehow it would disappear. 

“POP. “Here, Miss Wheezy,” said Dobby, handing over an armful of fangs, which was about three or four, to Ginny.

“Dobby, you're bloody brilliant,” gasped Ginny, kneeling down again to hug him. “This is really helpful.”

Dobby blushed. “Miss Wheezy is Dobby's friend. Dobby is happy to help Miss Wheezy any time,” he announced grandly. He cocked his head and looked worried. “Master is calling for Dobby. Did Miss Wheezy need Dobby for more?” 

“No thanks, Dobby, you can go. And Dobby, you're my friend too,” she said.

Dobby smiled widely. Now he had three friends. Winky, young Master Harry and Miss Wheezy. Of course, with the connection Miss Wheezy and young Master Harry shared, it was no wonder they were both so nice to him.

“Dobby hopes to one day see Miss Wheezy again. Until then, be safe, Miss Wheezy. These are dark times we live in, you mark Dobby's words,” he said wisely, before he disappeared.

Ginny picked up a basilisk fang. She looked at the tiara. She supposed it didn't matter where she struck it, so she lifted her arm high above her head, intending to strike the tiara hard.

“Wait! Please wait!” called a voice.

Ginny turned, surprised at who she saw.

/*/*/*/*

POP “Dobby be sorry for keeping young Master waiting. How may Dobby be helping young Master today?” he asked.

Harry looked at the little elf. He was the only addition to their unusual family, besides Remus, since they'd returned to England. Kreacher, the house elf who had served Sirius' parents, refused to serve Sirius, so spent his days in a cupboard, muttering under his breath to a portrait of Sirius' brother Regulus.

“Did you see most of the witches and wizards here for last night's meeting, Dobby?” asked Harry. Every meeting had somebody new join them.

“Yes, Master Harry,” said Dobby.

“What can you tell me about them. I don't know who to trust, I'm just relying on Sirius' word, not that I doubt him,” explained Harry.

So Dobby explained the family and work backgrounds of all members of the Order of the Phoenix, and why they fought the good fight. Harry made notes of them all, with question marks over Mundungus Fletcher, Severus Snape and Aberforth Dumbledore. 

Those three men hadn't been at the meeting, and according to Dobby, rarely did. Albus imparted knowledge to Aberforth and Severus, while Dung always seemed to get his informations from various sources. 

“Thanks, Dobby, that was really helpful,” said Harry, looking at his notes.

Dobby preened. First Miss Wheezy, now Master Harry! He was a happy little elf right then. “Is there anything else Dobby can be doing for Master Harry?” he asked.

“Can you get into my vault, Dobby?” asked Harry.

“Yes, Master Harry. You be wanting something?” he asked.

Harry thrust a sack into Dobby's hands. “I want you to please place 1000 galleons in the sack, and deliver it to Molly Weasley. Tell her it's from a friend, in honour of her late husband. Don't mention my name, though,” cautioned Harry. The thought of the widow Weasley and her seven children had bothered Harry a lot.

“Master Harry is too kind,” bowed Dobby. “A great and powerful wizard, and generous of heart.”

Harry laughed. “You're just saying that because you're my friend, Dobby.”

Dobby shook his head. “A great wizard who will do great things. Wait and see, when Miss Wheezy be by your side.” The elf disappeared to do his young master's bidding.

“Missweezy, what?” asked Harry, unsure what the little elf meant. His mind eased to know that he was helping Mrs Weasley and her family somehow. After all, he had plenty of money and he wasn't using any of it.

“Harry? HARRY!!”

Harry Apparated downstairs. “What? What is it?” asked Harry.

Sirius gestured to the wireless.

“Just repeating, there has been a mass breakout at Azkaban Prison. Among those listed as missing are well known Death Eaters, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rockwood, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange and Rabastan Lestrange. Reports still coming in suggest there are many more, but as this early stage, we have no names. Reports also suggest the Dementors have allowed the prisoners to escape, on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's order. This contradicts the Ministry's stance that Voldemort has NOT returned. Repeating once more, several well known Death Eaters have escaped from Azkaban Prison. We await word from our Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, who is expected to address the people right here in half an hour. We are expecting the Minister to declare a state of Emergency. Again, unconfirmed rumours that V-Voldemort is indeed back! Where's Harry Potter when you need him, ay?”

Harry and Sirius looked at each other in disbelief. “It's started,” said Sirius, grimly.

/*/*/*/*

Ginny listened to Helena Ravenclaw's story. “I'm sorry,” she said, “but this-” she held up the fang- “will rid the tiara of all the dark magic in it. It has to be done.”

Helena stared between Ginny and her mother's tiara. “Very well. I am tired of protecting it. Someone will always come for it if is not destroyed. Do it,” she said, decidedly.

Ginny thrust the fang into the tiara. Black smoke emitted from it, and it hissed, as if in pain. 

Once the smoke cleared, the tiara was back to it's glorious best. The blue sapphire twinked in the light, as Ginny carefully handed it to Helena.

“It is yours, Grey Lady,” said Ginny.

Helena tearfully looked at her mother's famous tiara. 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure', she read, clearly etched on it's surface. She looked at Ginny. “Thank you.”

Ginny smiled and nodded. She quickly left the Room of Requirement and returned to the Gryffindor common room, anxious to see what had happened to Ron and Malfoy.

“Hey, what's-”

“Sssshhhh!” said all the Gryffindor house mates, crowding around the wireless. They all looked shell shocked.

Ginny walked over to them, looking at Demelza and Colin. “What's going on?” she asked them quietly, whilst looking around for Ron. Some of the girls were crying, and most, including Hermione, were pale.

“-not to be approached. These witches are considered extremely dangerous. I have complete confidence in our Auror department, under Amelia Bones, that they will be captured and returned to Azkaban soon. Once again, rumours of the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named are, at this time, false.”

“What?” gasped Ginny, looking to the others to confirm what she thought she had heard Minister Fudge say.

Hermione nodded. “Several of V-Voldemort's top Death Eaters have broken out of Azkaban.”

“We'll be safe here at Hogwarts...won't we?” asked Seamus, looking around.

“I trust Dumbeldore,” said Hermione, bravely.

Fred and George came to stand behind Ginny. “We'll be fine,” they told her, trying to sound convincing. She nodded, unable to speak. “What happened to your hand?

Ginny looked down, surprised to see it had been bleeding. Fred took out his wand. “Scourgify.”

“Thanks,” she said.

“All right, everyone to your dorms,” said the Head Boy. 

No-one complained about the early time, and in ones and two's, and in groups, they headed to their respective dorms, talking quietly.

Ginny talked quietly to Fred and George for a few minutes, agreeing to send their mum and their eldest brother's owls in the morning. Ron was still in detention, so Lavender went to her dorm with Parvati Patil.

“Neville?” Ginny approached the boy, who sat silently in the corner. She knelt at his feet. “What is it?” 

His stony face looked at her. “Bellatrix Lestrange. She's one of the Death Eaters who escaped.”

“Who is she, Neville? Who is she to you?” asked Ginny.

He looked at her. “She's the one who tortured my parent's into insanity.”

Ginny grabbed his hand and held on. There were no words of comfort she could offer him, just her support.

They sat there for awhile, each lost in their own thoughts. Ginny happened to look down at her hand and was shocked. The tiara had left a mark, and Ginny was pretty sure it would scar.

It was a lightening bolt.


	4. The Dark Side Strikes

June 1996

Horcrux. 

Harry listened as Dumbledore explained his theory, showing them the diary. “This diary was slipped into Arthur Weasley's daughter's school books before her first year had even started. Once she started writing in, believing it to be a gift from her parents, Tom Riddle slowly took possession of her soul, causing her to free the Basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets and petrify several students.”

“Merlin, she was only eleven, and she held him off for most of the year?” asked Tonks, surprised.

Dumbledore nodded. “She is quite a powerful witch.” He neglected to say more about Ginny Weasley, having previously weighed the pros and cons of telling Sirius that Ginny was the flame mentioned in the prophecy. Sirius had too much control over Harry for his liking, and he would wait for a time that he deemed better, to take the two youngsters under his own wing and train them the way he thought they needed. He was glad that only a few of the members knew the Weasley family that well, as Molly wanted to shield her children from the war. He'd already cast a mild Disillusionment spell over Remus, who had taught the younger chldren at Hogwarts.

“How did Lucius Malfoy obtain it?” asked Sirius.

“Bellatrix Lestrange was considered one of Voldemort's most trusted supporters, and she is, of course, sister to Lucius' wife, Narcissa,” said Dumbledore.

“Maybe Voldemort left more of these Horcruxes with his Death Eater chums,” suggested Remus, “but where?”

“Maybe we could see if Amelia can find some reason to search Malfoy Manor,” said Sirius. Amelia was currently at the Ministry, working.

“We must move cautiously, Cornelius will be hesitant to make waves against Lucius,” reminded Dumbledore. “I have been doing my own research into these Horcruxes. I believe Voldemort was fascinated by items belonging to the founders. Around the time Tom worked for Burgin and Borkes, he visited an elderly witch named Hepzibah Smith, seemingly to inventory her antiques. However, it was quite well known that she was the owner of a cup said to belong to Helga Hufflepuff. Ms Smith died soon after Tom's visit, and coincidentally, the cup disappeared,” he said, grimly.

“ What about the Sword of Gryffindor?” asked Remus. “You have it at Hogwarts, don't you?” 

Dumbledore nodded. “I have checked it carefully, and it has not been tainted with Dark Magic.”

“What else is there of Ravenclaw and Slytherin?” asked Tonks.

“Rowena Ravenclaw is most well known for her diadem, and Salazer Slytherin created a locket. As Tom Riddle is a direct descendent of Slytherin, I am convinced he thinks this locket is his family legacy,” said Dumbledore. 

“So you think there are four Horcruxes, plus the diary?” said Sirius, eyeing Dumbledore.

The old wizard shifted in his chair and did not meet Sirius' eyes. “Yes, although I haven't ruled out the possibility of more. I have been tracing Tom's life before he came to Hogwarts, trying to get an idea.”

He didn't mention that he'd made a side trip to Nurmengard during his searching. He'd gone to once again ask Gellert to tell him the whereabouts of the Elder wand. He'd arrived, only to find he was too late. Voldemort had beaten him there, and his old love was dead. 

They were interrupted by the fireplace flaring up. It was Alastor Moody. Sirius knelt down. “What is it, Moody?” he asked.

Moody's tone was grim. “Death Eaters just attacked the Brookman Bridge in London. We've got hundreds, maybe thousands, of Muggles killed and injured.”

“Is Amelia with you?” asked Sirius.

Moody's face tightened. “I can't get in touch with her. She didn't turn up for work today.” He looked over his shoulder, then back to Sirius. “I've got to go. Will be in touch soon.” The flames died down.

“I'm going to check on Amelia,” said Sirius, instantly, standing up.

“I'll go with you,” said Remus.

“I should get to the Ministry. Sounds like they'll need all hands on deck,” said Tonks, getting up. “Stay in touch, yeah?” she asked Sirius, who nodded. Remus watched her go.

“I should go too. I think I'll check in with Cornelius, offer my counsel, and see what I can find out,” said Dumbledore. 

Harry felt helpless as everyone made plans to check on people. “I'm coming with you,” he told Sirius.

Remus opened his mouth to deny Harry, but Sirius knew Harry was champing at the bit to prove himself. So he nodded, making Harry brighten.

“Let's all meet back here in twenty four hours,” suggested Remus. Albus and Sirius nodded in agreement, before Albus left.

“I don't even know where Amelia lives,” said Remus.

“I do,” said Sirius, confirming without actually saying what Remus had suspected; the two were involved. 

“Then what are we waiting for?” asked Harry, impatiently, “let's go.”

The three left Grimmauld Place.

/*/*/*/*

Same Day- 

Hermione finished packing, and decided to check on the laundry. She and her parents were leaving tomorrow for a trip to Switzerland, and she was really looking forward to it. With all the unrest in her world, she thought it was a good time to get away, after a tense school year.

She began to go downstairs, and as she bypassed her parent's room, she heard a noise. “ Mum, I'm going to check the laundry,” she called out. There was no answer, but Hermione continued downstairs.

Her dad was sitting on the couch, his back to her. The television was off, yet he was facing it. “ Dad, want me to turn the television on?” she asked, walking up to the back of the couch.

Her dad didn't answer her. “ Dad?” she asked, nudging his shoulder. To her horror, his head rolled off.

Hermione screamed, backing away from him. She took out her wand, and turned. Straight into Lucius Malfoy. “ Good evening, Miss Granger.” 

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. “You killed my dad. You-you bastard!” 

Lucius waved his index finger in her face. “ Tsk, tsk. You and your family are nothing to the likes of us. What is the death of some Muggle?” 

“Where's my mum? What have you done to my mum, you bastard?” spat Hermione.

Lucius smiled menacingly, as he looked up the stairs. Hermione turned too, paling as she saw Fenrir Greyback saunter down. She gasped at the blood running down his face. 

“ No,” she gasped, shaking her head.

“ Mum, I'm going to check the laundry,” mimicked the werewolf. He howled with laughter.

“ Did you really think you were safe, here in your pathetic Muggle house? No wards, no protections? Not so smart of you, Miss Granger,” sneered Lucius. 

Hermione felt helpless. Greyback came up behind her; she felt his body heat. To her disgust he sniffed her, growling softly.

She looked up defiantly at Lucius. “ You may kill me today, but you won't win. I have complete faith in Dumbledore.” 

Lucius smirked. “ Oh, make no mistake, we will be killing you today. Dumbledore is an old fool, and those that follow him will surely end up just like you-dead! The Dark Lord will show no mercy for those that won't conform to our ways.” 

Hermione scoffed. “ The Pureblood way? Yet isn't Voldemort a Half-blood? You, a Pureblood, are taking orders from a Half-blood. Don't you see the irony?” 

“You dare speak his name,” said Lucius, angrily. “ You are nothing, Mudblood. Less than nothing.” 

“ It's a made up name, anyway,” cried Hermione. “ Tom Riddle doesn't sound nearly as scary as Voldemort,” she said.

He slapped her hard across her face. “ Enough. Always think you know everything, don't you, Mudblood. Draco has told me how you think you're smarter than anyone else in your year. As if a Mudblood could possibly be better than a Pureblood. You will never understand the ways of our world, no matter how many books you read,” he said, moving closer to her.

She instinctively stepped back, closer to Greyback. She was now sandwiched between the two Death Eaters. “ The wizarding world needs to come into the twenty first century,” she spat.

Lucius made a show of removing his wand from its holder. “It doesn't matter. You won't be around to see any of it.” He slashed his wand across her throat.

Hermione put her hands up to her throat, feeling the warm blood gush out. Her hands were quickly filled, and the blood spilled out onto the carpet. She looked up at Lucius, who smiled evilly as he looked over her shoulder at Greyback.

“ Enjoy yourself, but leave her face recognisable. Dumbledore and his cronies need to know we mean business. No-one - no man, woman or child will stop us,” he said.

He turned and walked away, not sparing Hermione another look or another thought.

He Apparated away as Greyback got to work.

/*/*/*/*

Sirius and Harry arrived at Amelia's home in central London to find the Aurors about to leave. “ Amelia, what happened? Are you okay?” asked Sirius.

Amelia shook her head, her eyes red. “ My brother, his wife and daughter were visiting now that the school year is done. My niece Susan and I went on a shopping trip, when someone broke in to my home and killed my brother and his wife. The killing curse,” she said, bitterly.

“ I'm sorry,” said Sirius, hugging her.

“ Ahem, Ms Bones, we're taking your brother and sister-in-law to St Mungo's. They'll need to examine the bodies, although cause of death is obvious,” said an Auror.

Amelia nodded, knowing the procedures. “ Please tell them I'll be in touch to organise the funerals.” 

“ You know you can't stay here. If they got in once, they'll get in again. You must have been the target,” said the Auror. “ You know we've got a lot of safe houses, you and your niece can use one of them.” 

“ That won't be necessary. They'll be staying with me,” said Sirius.

“ Sirius, are you sure?” asked Amelia. “ Susan is-” 

“ You're both welcome to stay as long as you need to, both of you,” interrupted Sirius. “ Why don't you come home with us now, I can send Dobby to get your things.” 

Amelia nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder. “ Thank you,” she said softly. “ I'll just go up and get Susan. She's quite shocked, as you can imagine.” 

She left Harry and Sirius downstairs. Sirius looked at Harry. “ Looks like we've got house guests,” he said.

“ Yeah, good thing you've got plenty of rooms,” said Harry.

They both looked up as Amelia returned with a teary eyed young girl. “ Susan dear, this is my friend Sirius, his friend Remus and his godson Harry. Sirius has kindly offered us his house to stay in until we can make further arrangements,” explained Amelia, putting her arm around her niece.

Susan nodded vaguely, still in shock. “ Yes, Auntie.” 

Amelia smiled thankfully. The four headed to the fireplace and flooed to Grimmauld Place.

As they flooed away, Harry raised his eyebrows at Sirius, who nodded. They had both noticed the same thing. Susan Bones was a red head.

/*/*/*/*

Ginny stared numbly as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Neville stood to her left, and to her right stood Ron and Lavender. There weren't many mourners, as both Hermione's parents were only children, but there was a scattering of neighbours, close friends and even a patient or two from the Granger's clinic. Seamus and Dean had come from Gryffindor, and Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff had come too; friends with Hermione through their mutual love of learning. Ginny was sure Susan Bones would have come too, but her parents had been killed the same day. Susan and Hermione had been partners in Herbology. 

The official word from her parents had been that Hermione and her parents had been killed by Death Eaters, without being told any specific details. However, using her brothers' new inventions, Extendable Ears, Ginny had learnt that Hermione had been viciously attacked by Greyback, a werewolf. Her father's head had been severed, and her mother had been raped and killed by Greyback in the master bedroom. Hermione's torn and bloody body had been spreadeagled over the dining table, waiting to be discovered.

Neville shuddered next to her. Ginny sighed and closed her eyes. She knew this was just the tip of the iceberg, and that things were only going to get worse.

HE was showing their world HE was back. That nobody was safe. Witch, wizard, man, woman or child. 

Ginny's fists clenched in fury. The Grangers hadn't deserved to die, especially not like that. And Hermione, dear Hermione. If ever there was a witch who was going places in the world, it was Hermione. But now, no more.

Neville tugged on her arm, and Ginny became aware that the service was over. It wasn't safe to be out here too long. They needed to go.

As she cast a final look at her friend's final resting spot, Ginny promised Hermione that she would see to it that someone took care of Greyback. It was the least they could do for her and her family.

'Goodbye, Hermione,'


	5. Susan Bones

“Again,” barked Sirius, walking around the two. 

Harry and Susan stood back to back, wands out, watching carefully. They were in the training room at Grimmauld Place, waiting for a spell to attack them.

Harry easily deflected the first one, spinning to cut it off and send it back to where it came from. More spells came out, with Harry blocking and sending up Shield charms to protect Susan, who gasped and clutched her hand.

“Stop, stop,” cried Sirius, waving his arms. A flick of his wand halted any more spells from attacking. 

Harry sighed and went to get his towel to wiped the sweat off his face and neck. They had been at it for over an hour.

“Susie, what's going on?” asked Sirius, kindly.

“That last spell hit me. I'm tired, we've been at this for ages,” hissed Susan.

Sirius sighed, looking at her hand. He waved his wand over it, healing it. “Fine, you can go.”

Susan brightened. She turned to look at Harry, who was drinking a bottle of water to rehydrate. “Coming, Harry?”

Harry shook his head. Susan tossed her head in annoyance and left the training room. “I hate it here, all we ever do is train. Can't we do something fun?” she asked, storming out.

Sirius looked over at Remus, shaking his head. “It's not going well, is it? She's not getting any better.”

“She doesn't really want to. She's only here because Harry is,” said Remus, turning to look at a sweaty Harry.

Harry flushed. Once the initial shock and grief of losing her parents had worn off, Susan had gravitated to Harry, being of similar age. Harry had no clue that Susan was flirting with him, but being a healthy teenage boy, he liked her attention and the lingering touches on his arm or shoulder she gave. When she first turned up for a training session in a sports bra and yoga pants, Harry had never been hit with spells as much as he was that day. He couldn't take his eyes off her trim form and exposed abdomen. Susan, revelling in this new womanly power, had fluttered her eyelashes and bent over to pick up her towel. Sirius had given him 'The talk', but since then it had been a confusing few weeks for Harry. 

“I just don't know, Padfoot. I don't think she's the one,” said Remus, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sirius scoffed. “How many teen red heads are going to cross our paths, let alone end up living this close to Harry. It has to be her, Moony,” said Sirius. He turned to Harry. “Do you reckon it's her, Pup?”

Harry shrugged. “She's all right, I suppose.”

Remus quirked an eyebrow at Sirius. “Sounds like true love to me,” he drawled.

Sirius barked in laughter, while Harry blushed. Susan was nice, and it was great to have someone his own age to talk to. She told him about Hogwarts, and he thought it sounded great. And while his teenage hormones wanted to snog and touch, his heart lay waiting...for her, whoever she was.

“I don't think it's her,” he admitted quietly. 

“Shit!” cussed Sirius, hands on his hips. He looked over at Harry. “Go for a shower, we'll get lunch after.”

Harry nodded, downing the rest of his water. He ambled out and shut the door, listening to Remus and Sirius talk.

“-not Susan, then who?” asked Sirius. Harry could imagine him pacing.

“We just have to hope that she'll come along at the right time,” said Remus. “Susan is going back to Hogwarts soon. Maybe distance will make the heart fonder?” 

Harry could tell by Remus' tone that he didn't think Susan was the one either. Sighing, feeling as though he'd let them down by not feeling more for Susan, he went to his shower.

He left the bathroom, returning to his room with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He entered his bedroom and froze. Susan was there, sitting on the edge of his bed, looking in a box. A private box of personal mementos Sirius had given him of his parents.

“What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?” he growled, storming in and grabbing the box.

Susan looked up startled. “Harry, I'm sorry. I didnt know what it was. Is- is that your parents?” she asked, still holding a photo. It was the photo that Pettigrew had used as a Portkey to lure Harry to the graveyard.

Harry nodded. “Give it to me,” he ordered.

Susan silently handed it over, watching as Harry snatched it off her and put the box and photo on his dresser. She watched him admiringly, as droplets of water clung to his broad shoulders. He was muscular, toned from his workouts. She stood up and moved closer to him. She started to raise her hands to wipe some of the droplets off his back, but as she raised her hand, he spun and grasped her wrist, making her gasp.

“What are you doing in my room?” he demanded.

“I wanted to apologise for being so silly at training. It's just hard for me, I'm not good at that stuff like you are,” she said.

He dropped her wrist. “You'll get better, with more practice,” he said, although he doubted it.

“I'm going back to Hogwarts next week,” she said sadly.

“I thought you wanted to go back, be with your friends,” said Harry.

“I do...but I'll miss you. Will you miss me?” she asked, hopefully. 

Harry shrugged. “Sure, I guess.”

She moved closer to him. “I'll give you something to remember me by,” she said huskily, and she brought her hand up to his head, bringing it down so her lips could meet his.

Harry was confused at what he was feeling. Her lips tasted amazing, as did the feelings running through him. His hands, acting of their own accord, settled on her hips, bringing her body flush with his. She moved against him as she changed the angle of the kiss. 

It didn't take much for the towel to drop, and Susan was treated to seeing all of Harry. Embarrassed, he picked up the towel, securing it tight around his waist. “You-you should go,” he told her, blushing as hormones overloaded his senses.

Susan was thrilled with the kiss, and impressed by everything else she had seen. “All right, but we can do this again before I leave. Maybe even...more,” she said, suggestively. She left his room, and Harry sat on the edge of the bed, breathing heavy as he willed away his erection.

He was tantalised by her offering of more, wondering if she could possibly mean that, but at the same time, it felt wrong. He had no real deep feelings for Susan, could not see any type of relationship happening between them or even managing to sustain a relationship with her, especially once she returned to Hogwarts. Was he being old fashioned, wanting to have feelings for a girl before they got around to snogging and ...more. He was a teenage boy, and he'd read the girlie magazines Sirius had given him, but according to that, it seemed as if he should be happy to stick his tongue down any girl's throat, let alone other body parts in other places. So why was he feeling as though he needed to wait for this unknown girl to show up? Susan was eager and she was here. So why wasn't that enough? 

Harry sighed as he finished dressing. Looks like he'd have to have another talk with Sirius. 

/*/*/*/*

It was strange, thought Ginny, to be back at Hogwarts and not see Hermione. She missed the older girl more than she thought. All of Gryffindor were quieter, more subdued. Hermione was spoken of reverently. 

Ron was the most subdued. He had been inconsolable after Hermione's funeral. Funny, the two had shared classes for five years and been complete opposites scholarly, but Ron had admired Hermione's spirit and found he missed the bushy haired girl. Lavender clung close to him, but he seemed in a funk from the moment he boarded the train.

They'd returned to a Hogwarts that was clearly under the domain of a toad of a woman named Dolores Umbridge. A short, squat woman who denied any knowledge of Voldemort's return, and would not let them practice any spell work in her DADA class. No, it was all written, basic work and didn't improve even after a few weeks. Ginny wondered why Dumbledore was letting her get away with everything she was doing. Any faith she had in the man was dwindling rapidly. 

She had been happy to get away from the oppressive atmosphere of the Burrow. She had still risen early to run, and used any opportunity to train, but it wasn't the same as at Hogwarts. She pestered her brother Bill to show her some cool curses, but he was enamoured with the French beauty, Fleur Delacour. Her mother was keeping a closer eye on Ginny than usual, leaving Ginny feeling smothered.

Now she was back at Hogwarts, she itched to get back to the Room of Requirement and train like she used to, but she already had piles of homework. She went to the library to meet Luna. 

She waved to Neville, Seamus and Dean, all seated at one table. Demelza and Colin were there too, but Ginny spotted Luna all by herself, so she indicated to her classmates she was going to sit with her. As she made her way to Luna, she bypassed a couple of giggling Hufflepuffs. It was Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot.

“-big wand,” Susan was saying.

Hannah gasped. “Oh Susie, you're terrible. Did you really see Harry Potter's...thing?”

Ginny stopped at hearing the familiar name. 

“He's a really good kisser,” Susan was saying smugly, “and really muscly. He shared with me some lovely memories of his parents, even showed me a photo. We trained together, you know. He doesn't want me to get hurt, you know, because of what happened to my parents,” she said.

“Wow, he must really care about you,” gushed Hannah. “I can't believe you actually live with the Harry Potter. And your aunt is okay with the two of you being...together?”

“I know,” giggled Susan. “Aunt Amelia is sleeping with Sirius Black. She doesn't know I know, but I do. I mean, come on, I'm not a little kid, I'm practically a woman. It makes sense that Auntie and Sirius are together, and so are Harry and I,” she said.

Ginny couldn't believe her ears. Honestly, could the girl be any more indiscreet. Next thing you know she'd be yelling out Harry Potter's address!

“He didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts, in fact, he practically begged me not to leave him,” said Susan.

Hannah sighed. “It's just like those Muggles, Romeo and Juliet!”

Ginny snorted, making Luna look up from her book. “Something wrong, Ginny?” asked Luna. “Kneazle got your Krup?”

“Huh? What, no, I'm fine, Luna. What subject are you doing first?” asked Ginny, unpacking her bag.

“Charms,” said Luna. 

“Fair enough,” said Ginny, opening up that book. She took out her favourite quill, watching as Susan and Hannah walked past, with Susan gesturing with both her hands the size of something. Hannah's eyes widened, then the two girls giggled and walked away.

Ginny frowned as they walked past her. She had a good idea what Susan had been measuring, and she was sure it wasn't Harry's actual wand.

Ginny wasn't the only one who had heard Susan boasting in the library that night. 

/*/*/*/*

Ginny sighed in relief as she left the castle and headed for Hogsmeade. The term was going by so slow, no thanks to Professor Umbridge. She had already forbidden the Gryffindor Quidditch team from playing this year, thanks to the antics of Fred and George. She had a feeling her brothers wouldn't be at the school for much longer. 

Taking Quidditch away had taken away Ginny's main enjoyment of Hogwarts, and one of her physical outlets. She was training harder and harder by herself, but it wasn't enough. She had asked Bill for advice, and he had put her in touch with a young female Auror named Tonks. She'd been a friend of Charlie's during their time at Hogwarts, and Ginny hoped to get some tips from her. The Auror had kindly offered to meet during her Hogsmeade trip today so Ginny eagerly set out for the village.

She also hoped to do some birthday shopping for Bill, and Christmas shopping for her family, Luna and Neville. It was nice to be away from the castle for a day. The day was cold, so he had bundled up warmly, even tucking her hair under her hat and wearing her mother's hand knitted scarf.

She'd been to Honeydukes for some of her parent's favourite sweets and was now in Dervish and Banges to get something for Bill when she heard the pops. She was sure they were the sound of someone Apparating.

“What was that?” she asked Luna and Demelza. Both girls shrugged, till Colin ran in, puffing. 

“Death...Eaters,” he panted, pointing outside.

“What?” hissed Ginny, taking her wand out and preparing to go outside.

“Ginny, no, you can't go out there,” cried Demelza.

Ginny moved to the front window, peering out. “I can't see any one. Are you sure, Col?”

Colin regained his breath. “Nev was out there, with Hannah and Susan. They just dragged them into Scrivenshaft's.”

“We need help,” said Ginny. “Col, how many?” At his blank stare she repeated. “How many Death Eaters?”

“Oh. Dunno, I think three or four, maybe five,” he said.

“Okay.” Ginny took a deep breath. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts. Snape going bald, Umbridge getting carried away by centaurs, the Gryffindor team being allowed to fly again. She, Ginny, being allowed to fly again. Freedom!

“Expecto Patronum!” she cried, and a light shot out of her wand. It gathered to form a shape. “Go to the castle, tell the headmaster. Four, maybe five Death Eaters in Hogsmeade. We need help urgently. Go,” ordered Ginny. Her Patronus flew away.

“Ginny! Your Patronus is a Phoenix,” gasped Luna.

Ginny nodded. “I've been practising over summer. Look, cover me, I'm going out there.”

“Ginny, no,” cried Demelza. “It's not safe.”

Ginny shook her head. “My brothers are here in the village. I need to know they're safe. Nev's out there too, with Susan and Hannah. I need to help them. I'll come back if it's too dangerous,” she said.

She slowly went outside, wand drawn, looking this way and that. The streets were deserted, making her worry for her brothers safety even more. She knew Ron had taken Lavender to Madame Puddifoot's, but had no idea where the twins were. She cursed herself for leaving the Invisibility cloak in her room. She threw a shield charm up on the door of Dervish and Bangs before leaving. 

Ginny cautiously made her way to the next store. She cast a Disillusionment charm on herself, and peered inside the store window. It was Zonko's joke shop, and to her relief, she saw Fred and George, along with Lee Jordan, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. They were huddled together, with the boys standing protectively in front of the girls. Ginny cast an Unbreakable charm on the windows and the strongest locking charm she could manage on the front door. If Death Eaters wanted in, they were going to have to work for it, hopefully giving the students inside time to get away out the back way.

Ginny went to the next store, and froze. She could see Hannah and Neville inside, their backs to her. Hannah was crying and Neville seemed to be shaking. Ginny counted four Death Eaters, all wearing masks.

Ginny sent green sparks into the air, hoping desperately someone would see them and know this was where to come. 

“Psst, Ginny. What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?”

It was Ron, across the road at Madame Puddifoot's. Her charm must have worn off. He was gesturing for her to come to him. She could see Lavender's worried look behind him, as well as Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory, and Roger Davies and Patricia Stimpson 

Ginny crossed the street. “Get everybody out, Ron, out the back way. The Death Eaters are in Scrivenshaft's They've got Neville and Hannah, and maybe others. Go back to the castle, get help. I've sent a Patronus, but we need to get the students to safety.”

“Where's Fred and George?” asked Ron worriedly.

“In Zonko's. You should be able to get him and any others down this way out with you. Colin, Luna and Mel are back in Dervish and Banges. If there's any chance, get them out too,” she said.

“What about you? I'm not leaving you here alone,” said Ron.

“Go, we need to hurry. I'll be fine. Someone needs to be here when help arrives. Go,” she implored.

“It's okay, Red, help is here,” drawled a female Auror with blue hair, coming in through the back door. “My name is Tonks, I'm an Auror.”

“Go, Ron, go,” urged Ginny, and Ron nodded, taking Lavender's hand and ushering everybody out the back entrance. 

Ginny then looked at Tonks. “Hi, I'm actually supposed to meet you today. I'm Ginny,” she said.

Tonks looked at her in surprise. This was the girl she was supposed to meet, this tiny thing? Still, Tonks knew better than to underestimate someone by their size.”What's going on out there?” she asked.

“Four, maybe five Death Eaters Apparated in about five minutes ago, all masked. They're holed up across the street in Scrivenshaft's. They have three students that I know of in there with them. Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. Is more help coming?”

Madame Puddifoot had left with the others, but Tonks used her fireplace to send something through the Floo. “They will be soon,” she said grimly. “Until then, you've got me.”

“I want to help,” said Ginny, determinedly. “I can-

“Get down,” cried Tonks, dragging her down. Wand fire smashed into the window of the tea shop.

Tonks and Ginny took cover, the Auror peering out when no more spells came at them. “The door's opening across the street,” she said.

Ginny dared a glance out. “There's three, no four students,” she said angrily. Neville was trying to protect the three girls, and the Death Eaters were pushing them and poking the girls, leering at them.

“Names. Give me names,” said Tonks, tersely.

“Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot and Megan Jones,” said Ginny. “Who are the Death Eaters?” she asked.

“Looks like Alecto and Amycus Carrow and Rebastan Lestrange,” said Tonks. “I don't know the other one.”

“Lestrange? That bitch Bellatrix's husband?” spat Ginny.

“No, it's her husband's brother,” said Tonks, amused at the little spitfire, “and she happens to be my aunt.” Not that there was any familial affection for the psychotic bitch.

Ginny snorted. “And I thought my Great aunt Muriel was bad enough, but congratulations, you win,” she said.

“Gee, thanks,” drawled Tonks, amused despite herself. 

They watched worriedly as the Death Eaters pushed the students into the street. They singled out Susan, grabbing her arm and making her their focus.

“Aren't you going to help?” asked Ginny. “They're hurting Susan.”

Suddenly the Floo flared, and several Aurors came out. “We got your message, Tonks. What's the situation?” asked one, clearly the leader.

Tonks explained clearly and concisely. Ginny kept a look out the window. They appeared to be taunting Susan, who was crying. Neville was struggling to break free of the arms of one of the men; Ginny thought it was Lestrange. 

“Hurry!” she implored the Aurors.

Quickly formulating a plan, the Aurors Apparated away from the tea shop. Ginny was now alone with Tonks again. “Whatever happens, stay here,” the Auror ordered, making her way to the door.

Ginny stayed silent, there was no way she was agreeing to that. She watched as the Aurors moved in to surround the Death Eater's.

As if the knew they were coming, one of the Death Eater's turned and sent wand fire at Tonks. She dodged it, and sent back a curse of her own. Next thing Ginny knew there was spell fire being cast up and down the street. 

The girls were screaming and crying, ducking for cover. Neville tried to use his bigger frame to protect them. 

Tonks ran forward, trying to get to the students. The other Aurors duelled with the Death Eater's. One of the Death Eater's grabbed Susan and shook her. “Tell us where Potter is,” he demanded. 

“I don't know,” sobbed Susan. 

“You've been bragging around Hogwarts that you live with him. That you're involved with him,” spat the Death Eater.

“No, it's not true,” sobbed Susan, shaking her head. “I barely even know him.”

Tonks was inching closer, as the Death Eater's attention was all on Susan. She didn't see another Death Eater creep closer to her. 

Ginny couldn't help herself, she sent a Tripping jinx to the Death Eater creeping up on Tonks. He fell, giving Tonks time to spin around and shout “Incarcerous”.

The Death Eater who had been trying to get information from Susan spun around. “Abort, abort,” he called as he saw one of their team had been captured.

Ginny saw two of the Death Eater's Apparate away in a whirl of black smoke. The Aurors tried to stop them but it was too late. They then turned their attention on the one next to Susan.

He walked back slowly, still grabbing Susan. He was outnumbered, four to one. He spun around, hearing Tonks approach. He grinned evilly at her, making Ginny's stomach crawl, even from the safety of the shop. 

“Aveda Kedavra,” he called, after he threw down some powder, and the whole area was covered in darkness. Ginny heard the pop of his Apparition.

Ginny ran outside. “Nev, Hannah? Susan, Megan?”she called. 

“Ginny?” It was Neville; he sounded close by.

“Keep talking so I can make my way to you,” she called.

“Ginny, get back to the tea shop,” ordered Tonks.

“I need to find my friends,” said Ginny, stubbornly. 

“It will clear soon. Damn Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder,” said Tonks, cursing.

The darkness started to lift within minutes. Neville reached out to help Hannah up, then turned to help Megan.

Suddenly Hannah screamed. Ginny raced to her, but Tonks got to her first. She grabbed the girl, who had begun to cry. 

“What? What is it?” asked Ginny, coming up next to them.

Tonks stared at the ground , grimly. Ginny looked down to see Susan Bones lying there, dead. Her unseeing eyes gazed up at the sky.

/*/*/*/*

Sirius and Harry were training when Remus Flooed in to Grimmauld Place. “Hey Moony, what's up?” puffed Sirius. 

“It's Amelia's niece, Susan,” said Remus.

“What about her?” asked Harry, wiping his face with a towel. 

'She's dead. Death Eaters attacked a group of students in Hogsmeade. Looks like they were targeting Susan,” said Remus.

“She's dead?” asked Harry, appalled. “How?”

“AK'd,” said Remus. “Tonks is at Hogwarts, talking to the students who were involved. She was there in Hogsmeade when it happened. She's coming here after to tell us any more news.”

“How many students?” asked Sirius. 

“Four. Three that were held with Susan, and one that raised the alarm. She sent a Patronus to the school, but the teachers were too late,” said Remus.

“How did Tonks get there so soon?” asked Sirius.

“She was there to meet someone,” shrugged Remus. “I need to get back. Sirius, Amelia will need your support more than ever.” 

Sirius nodded and walked Remus to the Floo. Harry watched them, feeling numb.

Susan was dead-why? 

/*/*/*/*

Ginny was getting pissed. The professors and the Aurors were talking amongst themselves, trying to work out why the Death Eaters had attacked Hogsmeade today. Neville, Hannah and Megan had been interviewed before being taken to Madame Pomfrey. Hannah and Megan were close to hysterical, and Neville had been quiet, too quiet. 

No-one had asked Ginny anything, other than to confirm she had sent the Patronus. Dumbledore and Mcgonagall looked impressed, with Mcgonagall awarding her twenty points to Gryffindor.

Ginny couldn't believe it. Susan was dead; Death Eaters had attacked Hogsmeade and she'd been awarded House points! Were they fucking serious? 

Ginny stood. “May I go? You obviously don't want to speak to me,” she said. 

Tonks looked at her. “Something you want to say, Red?”

Ginny bristled. “No, Blue, I don't think you'd like what I have to say.”

The Auror accompanying Tonks snorted, until Tonks shot him a dirty look, tossing her turquoise coloured hair over her shoulder.

“Ginny, is there something you want to say?” she corrected.

Ginny nodded, coming closer. “Susan was an idiot.”

Mcgonagall and Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff house, gasped. “Explain yourself, Weasley,” ordered Mcgonagall harshly.

“First of all, Susan is the niece of the head of the Aurors, and her parents were killed earlier in the year,” said Ginny.

“Madame Bones requested no special protection detail for her niece,” said Professor Sprout, immediately.

“Well she should have. According to Susan, after the death of her parents, she and her aunt then went to live with Harry Potter and Sirius Black,” said Ginny.

Dumbledore looked worried. “She told you this?” he asked.

Ginny shook her head. “No, sir, but she liked to talk about it all the time, and she didn't really care who heard. I heard her in the library, just days ago. If I heard her, then there's a bloody good chance so did others. Others whose family may be close to Tom.” 

“Malfoy,” guessed the Auror. He flushed when Tonks shot him a warning look. 

“Anything else, Ginny?” asked Tonks.

Ginny looked thoughtful. “They wanted Susan to tell them where Potter was. She denied knowing where he lived-”

“Fidelias,” muttered Tonks. “He lives under a Fidelias,” she said.

“She didn't need to die,” said Ginny, “but if she hadn't been so open about her relationship with Potter, she'd probably still be here.”

“Was there some sort of relationship between Miss Bones and Mr Potter?” asked Mcgonagall, looking between Tonks and Dumbledore.

Tonks shrugged. “Not that I know of, but I'll be stopping by there later, so I'll ask him,” she said.

“We need to learn to defend ourselves. Umbridge is teaching us nothing,” cried Ginny. 

Dumbledore, Mcgonagall and Flitwick exchanged looks. “That will be all, Miss Weasley. You may return to Gryffindor Tower,” said Mcgonagall.

Ginny sighed in frustration. She got up to leave, but Tonks grabbed her arm. “I'll be in touch soon. Look for my owl,” she said.

“I won't hold my breath,” said Ginny, sarcastically. “It seems the Auror department has got a lot on it's plate right now.”

Professor Sprout hissed at her rudeness, but Tonks didn't seem to mind. “Look for my owl,” she repeated, still grasping Ginny's arm.

Ginny looked at her, and knew Tonks meant it. She nodded, and Tonks let her go. “I promise, Ginny,” she said softly.

Ginny nodded again, and left the headmaster's office. She made her way down, then was in two minds as to where to go. 

She wanted to go to the Infirmary. Neville, Hannah and Megan needed support right now, but she was sure they'd be dosed up with Dreamless Sleep Potions by now. 

In the end, she went to the Room of Requirement and spent the next two hours practising her charms. She just couldn't get them to last long. Over and over she cast them before finishing with a gruelling duel with the dummy. 

Exhausted, she leaned against the wall, sliding down until she was sitting in a heap on the floor. Only then did she allow herself to cry for a fallen school mate. Stupid or not, Susan didn't deserve to die because she was crushing on Harry Potter. 

It was after midnight when she returned to Gryffindor Tower.

/*/*/*/*

Harry, Sirius, Remus and Amelia sat around, listening to Tonks. 

“Did she suffer? ...before he-” Amelia couldn't go on.

“No. She was crying because she was scared, but he didn't hurt her until...well, I thought he was going to Apparate away with her at first,” said Tonks.

“And they were asking her about Harry?” asked Sirius.

Tonks nodded. “They asked where he lived.”

“Why would they think Susan knew that?” asked Remus.

“Apparently Susan had been talking freely about her relationship with Harry, and yours and Ms Bones,” said Tonks, looking at her cousin, rather than her boss.

Amelia hissed. “What? Susan wouldn't-she's smarter than that.” She turned to Harry. “Did you have a fling with my niece?” she demanded.

“No!” said Harry. “She kissed me,” he said, defensively. 

“Do we know who the Death Eaters were?” asked Sirius.

“Both Carrows, and dear Uncle Rabastan,” said Tonks. “I'm pretty sure one was Lucius, he has that fancy wand holder-but they were all masked.”

Harry clenched his fists in frustration.

Tonks stood. “I need to go. I have to file a report,” she said.

“I'll walk you out,” said Remus, and the pair left.

“I'm so sorry, Amelia,” said Sirius, softly.

Amelia was a strong witch, but even strong witches reach their limit. Harry quickly left the two alone, hearing Amelia collapse in grief as he shut the door.

He went to go upstairs, but paused when he saw Remus and Tonks standing close together. He waited, hoping to hear something more.

“-telling you, Remus, she's a strong witch, despite her size,” Tonks was saying.

“I remember teaching her, and I have to agree,” said Remus, thoughtfully.

“And she's a ginger. You don't think...?” Tonks' voice trailed off.

Remus sighed. “I mentioned it to Dumbledore but he said he'd used Leglimancy on her and there was no signs of any sort of connection. Now, I don't know what to think.”

“Maybe if she and Harry met?” asked Tonks. Inwardly she cursed Dumbledore for invading Ginny's mind.

“If I know Sirius like I do, I doubt he'd want any young schoolgirls around him, not after what happened to Susan,” warned Remus.

“I know it's harsh, but Ginny was right about one thing. If Susan was going around that school, saying she was in a relationship with Harry, then she made herself a target,” said Tonks, sadly.

“She wouldn't be that silly, surely?” asked Remus.

“I'm going to go and write to Ginny, see when we can meet up again. I'll see what else I can find out,” promised Tonks.

“Be careful, Tonks. We don't want another situation like this,” said Remus, firmly.

“I know what I'm doing, Remus,” said Tonks, sarcastically. “ Besides, Ginny seems like a witch who's got her head screwed on right. She's a tough little nut,” she said, affectionately.

“I know,” said Remus, tiredly.

“Well, goodbye,” said Tonks.

Harry heard the sounds of the Floo being activated. He crept upstairs to his bedroom. He felt his anger building, and in desperation he picked up a book on his side table and threw it across the room. “ Fuck!” he yelled.

He was angry, so angry. At the Death Eaters for attacking the students; children who had no idea what they were dealing with. At Susan, for being so open. They were looking for him, damnit, and here he was, hiding out in Grimmauld Place. Training for what? Some battle in the future? How many innocent lives would be lost in the mean time? How many families, like the Weasleys, would be torn apart.

He couldn't wait for this mysterious girl to turn up. He needed to be out there, doing...something-anything!

Harry flung his door open and headed downstairs to talk to Remus. This waiting shit was over!


	6. The Unthinkable

Harry and Sirius hefted Dumbledore up between them and hurried out of the cave. Harry was exhausted, fighting the Inferi had drained him terribly. The feeling of being dragged under the water and held there had made him feel sure he was going to drown. Luckily Dumbledore cast the spell to blast the Inferi away from him, giving Sirius time to jump into the water and bring him to the surface.

They were all glad to feel the sunshine on their faces. It felt like they had been in the cave for hours, when it had, in fact, probably been just over an hour. Sirius grasped the locket in his hand. 

“Return me...to Hogwarts,” rasped Dumbledore. “Severus..will help..me.” The last word was said painfully. The effects of placing the Gaunt ring Horcrux on his own finger and activating the deadly poison had weakened his body daily, and with this latest excursion, he knew his body was incapable of recovery. 

“I'm taking Harry to Grimmauld Place first,” said Sirius, firmly. He may have agreed to Harry going with Dumbledore to look for more Horcruxes, but he wasn't about to take Harry to Hogwarts, where the lack of security was troubling. He also didn't want Harry to come face to face with Dolores Umbridge. Tonks had told them a lot about her, and the stance she was taking on Voldemort's supposed return. Tonks corresponded with a student frequently, so she was kept in the know about all the goings on at Hogwarts.

“Of course,” breathed Dumbledore, as if in pain. “I understand.”

The three Apparated away.

/*/*/*/*

“I can't believe Regulus did that,” said Sirius, re-reading the note from the locket over and over again. He had just returned from taking Dumbledore to Hogwarts. 

Harry fingered the locket, unable to believe all they had been through to get it and it had turned out to be a fake. “ How will we find the real locket?” he asked.

SM ASH. They all jumped as Kreacher dropped an armful of plates. “ You know of Master Regulus' locket?” he asked fearfully. 

“ You know about the locket, Kreacher?” asked Sirius, surprised. Although, he conceded, Kreacher had been devoted to Sirius' brother and mother. 

“ Kreacher did try and help Master Regulus, but he forbade Kreacher from coming with him to the cave. He ordered me to find a way to destroy it, but Kreacher failed. I failed my Master,” wailed the elderly elf. 

“ Kreacher! Stop it now. Do you still have the locket?” asked Sirius urgently.

Kreacher nodded. “ It is hidden, here, in the house.” 

Harry and Remus looked at each other increduously. 

“ Kreacher, go and get it for me please. We will take it to Dumbledore and destroy it, together,” said Sirius. 

“ You will allow me to accompany you?” asked Kreacher in surprise. 

“ You should be allowed to fulfill your duty to my brother,” said Sirius. 

Kreacher eyed Sirius silently for several seconds. Nodding slightly, he disappeared, then returned quickly, the locket hidden in a bag. Even so, Harry could feel the dark magic emanating from it. Kreacher and Sirius departed for Hogwarts, to see a wizard about destroying a Horcrux. Remus went too, to discuss Order business with Aberforth Dumbledore. 

Sirius and Kreacher returned shortly after, and their euphoria in destroying another Horcrux was shortlived as they returned their attention to the rest. Sirius and Harry sat up late talking. 

Sirius shrugged. “I guess we can go to Albania, search for the diadem.” He didn't sound too enthused though.

“Where do we even begin looking for Hufflepuff's cup?” asked Harry, turning the fake locket in his hand over and over.

“Let's hope Dumbledore has a bloody clue,” said Sirius, grimly.

/*/*/*/*

Remus exited the fireplace at Grimmauld Place early the next morning. Sirius poked his head out of the training room. “Hey, where did-what the hell happened to you!”

Remus sank onto the sofa, wincing. “Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts.”

Sirius and Harry came over to him. “How the hell did they get in?” asked Sirius, waving his wand over Remus' injuries. 

Remus nodded gratefully. “Malfoy's son, Draco, has been working on a Vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement. He let them in. Sirius, Dumbledore is dead.”

“What?” gasped Harry and Sirius.

“ Severus killed him. Tonks saw it all. You know we've had members of the Order patrolling while Dumbledore leaves the school? Well, when he got to Hogsmeade, the dark mark was hanging over the Astronomy Tower. Rosmerta told us he Apparated there immediately. He ran into an ambush on the Astronomy Tower. Draco, Bellatrix, Rudolphus. If it's any consolation, he was probably dead before he hit the ground,” said Remus painfully.

Harry and Sirius were shocked. The older wizard had seemed to have all the answers. Sirius had been sure he'd lead them to victory. Now who was going to step up?

“There's more...Severus is dead, too, Sirius,” said Remus, knowing of the history James and Sirius had with Severus. 

“ Shit just got real,” said Sirius. 

Harry grunted. 

/*/*/*/*

Ginny sat numbly, listening to the eulogy for Professor Dumbledore. Around her students wept, in fear as well as sorrow. As soon as the service was over, they were to go straight to the Hogwarts Express. School was out for the year, and who knew if it would re-open next year. 

The service droned on and on; Dumbledore's many accomplishments meant a lot of people wanted to talk to honour him. Glancing around, Ginny saw Dumbledore's brother looking morose, his head bowed. She saw Madame Pomfrey and Professor Macgonagall dab at their eyes with their hankies. Dear Hagrid was sobbing into his, and Ginny's heart melted for the gentle giant. She had never heard of Dumbledore having found love, or marrying. But the old wizard had been loved, and most definitely, respected. 

Her thoughts turned to Hermione, to Susan. To Professor Snape, who hd been killed that night too, yet none of the professors knew what had happened to his body. To the many nameless faceless victims of Voldemort. To her own father. Her fingers curled around her wand, itching to be doing something; anything. Across the aisle, her eyes met Tonks', who nodded. She too, felt the same; Ginny was sure. 

As the last mourner spoke, the Minister prepared for the final entombment, Fawkes suddenly appeared high in the sky. Ginny shielded her eyes, looking up into the bright June sky. 

Your time approaches. Be ready. Danger lies ahead. Tragedy lies closer but it will bring you to your destiny. Together you will free us all from the darkness.

“ Dont go,” whispered Ginny, her eyes searching for his brilliant plummage. She felt comforted when he was close, but she also wanted and needed answers from the phoenix. His mournful cries lingered in the air. 

“ Ginny? Are you all right?” It was Neville. 

“ What?” Ginny looked around, seeing other students stare at her. 

“ Ginny dear, oh, hello Neville. Ginny, dear, we're going on ahead to the Burrow. Bill will meet you at the station, unless you want to come home with us now? Ronald wants to take the train with Lavendar,” said Molly, bustling up. She'd lost weight since Arthur's death, and her face showed the strain she was under. 

Ginny was about to say she would come home with her mother when two things happened. She saw Neville drop his head sadly, and she heard the phoenix song again. 

You must take the train.

“ Thanks, Mum, but I think I'll take the train with Nev,” she said, without thinking. 

Neville's head snapped up and he smiled. “ Don't worry, Mrs Weasley, I'll watch over Ginny.” At Ginny's pointed glare, he amended. “ Er, I'll sit with her...if she'll let me.”

Ginny's gaze softened and she nodded. 

“ Such a good boy,” said Molly, patting his arm. “ You know you can come to ours anytime you need, Neville.” 

“ Thanks, Mrs Weasley,” smiled Neville. 

Molly hugged Ginny tightly. “I know we're seeing you in just few hours, but take care, dear. I won't stop worrying till you're home and safe.” 

“ I will, Mum,” said Ginny, wriggling to get free. 

Molly palmed her daughter's face. “ I'm very proud of the young woman you've become. I don't know what the future holds for any of us, but as long as we stick together, we'll be fine.” 

Tell your mother you love her. 

“ I love you, Mum,” said Ginny, hugging her again. 

“ I love you too, Ginny, always,” said Molly, smiling softly. She pulled away and dabbed her eyes again. “You should go, head to the train. I'll have a lovely dinner waiting for you, all right?” 

Ginny nodded. Molly patted her hand and walked over to Bill. He waved to Ginny and she waved back. 

“Come on, let's go,” said Neville. They quickly caught up with Ron and Lavendar and Seamus and Dean. 

Ginny and Neville found a cabin for themselves, and Luna joined them shortly after the train departed. She'd been looking up and down for a lot of her belongings. This made Ginny so angry she stormed into the cabins with Luna's dormmates and she demanded they return Luna's things, or else. Within minutes, Luna had everything back with her again. 

“ Boy, Ginny, you sure are scary sometimes,” said Neville, laughing nervously. 

“ I'm sick of it, all of it. The bullies, the Death Eaters, ugh,” she cried in frustration. 

“ I'm glad you're on my side,” said Luna, sitting back calmly to read her Quibbler.

“ Luna, your dad knows you're coming home, right?” asked Ginny, worriedly. Xeno hadn't been at the funeral earlier. 

Luna nodded, unconcerned. “ Daddy's home packing. We're going away.” 

“ You're leaving?” gasped Ginny. In a way she was relieved. With all her friends and family to worry about, one less would give her some peace of mind. 

“Not far, but far enough,” said Luna, blithely. 

“ What about you, Nev?” asked Ginny. 

Neville snorted. “ My Gran will go down with Longbottom Manor,” he said.

Ginny reached over to grab his hands. “ I know it's the only home you've known, but at the end of the day, it's bricks and mortar. Don't be a hero just for a house. I would rather have you both around, with us squatting in a tent, than lose you.” 

“ You're the strongest of us all, Ginny,” said Luna, and Neville nodded in agreement. 

“It doesn't matter how strong we are, look what happened to Dumbledore. I-I just don't know what's g-going to happen, and I-I can't lose you too,” said Ginny, the results of the last couple of days getting to her. She struggled to keep her emotions in place.

Luna and Neville hurried to sit either side of her. “ It will be all right, Ginny,” assured Luna, leaning her head on Ginny's shoulder. 

“Yeah,” agreed Neville. “ You and your family will be fine.”

They sat in near silence for the rest of the trip home, each lost in their own thoughts.  
Neville wondered what his gran had planned for the next few weeks. Luna wondered where her dad was taking her. 

Ginny remembered the phoenix song in her head. Why was Fawkes ' speaking' to her? Why did he want her to take the train, and tell her mother she loved her? What about what she had heard at the funeral. 'Bring you to your destiny'. What did that mean? 

All will be known to you soon. Be strong, child.

She felt the train slow, and jolted, realising she must have dosed off. Her head felt woolly, and she wondered if she now imagined the phoenix talking to her again. 

A quick look out the window confirmed they were pulling in to the station. A feeling of unease took hold of her. Ginny took the time to hug Luna and Neville. “ Don't linger. As soon as you find your dad, Luna, or your gran, Nev, get out of here,” said Ginny.

Luna and Neville seemed to pick up on her angst, and they nodded. “ We'll wait with you till we find Ron,” said Neville. 

They began letting students off carriage by carriage. Ron soon came to meet Ginny, after having seen Lavender be picked up by her father. “ Come on, Ginny,” he said. 

They spotted Luna's dad as soon as they disembarked. He hurried over to them, and barely gave Luna time to wave goodbye before he hurried her away. 

“ Neville Longbottom!” 

Neville sighed. “ Coming, Gran,” he called. He turned back to Ginny and Ron. “ I'll be in touch. Somehow,” when Ginny opened her mouth to tell him to be careful with sending an owl. She hugged him quickly and then let him go to his gran. 

“ I don't see Bill,” said Ron, craning his neck and looking around. 

Ginny clutched Ron's arm. “ Is that Percy heading towards us?” she asked. They both looked grimly at their estranged brother, who hurried over to them. 

“ What do you want?” asked Ron, in a hostile voice. 

“ I've come to take you to the Burrow. Bill sent a message through my boss. I need to have a word to him about that, he's an important man and shouldn't be bothered with my family issues,” said Percy, huffily. 

“ Why would Bill ask you?” asked Ginny, suspiciously. 

Percy looked affronted. 

“ I just mean, we saw Mum only a few hours ago, and she told me that Bill was meeting us,” said Ginny, warily. “ What's changed? Has something happened?” 

“ Don't be ridiculous, Ginny. Now, I'll have to take you separately. Ron, you first. Ginny, I'll be right back. DO NOT wander off,” he said, pompously.

“ What am I, five?” asked Ginny, testily. As he Disapparated with Ron, she stuck her tongue out at him. 

She watched as more and more of the students were met and hastily departed with their families. 

POP Percy appeared in front of her. “ Ready? I dropped Ron at the Apparition point near Dad's shed. I'll take you there, too,” he said. 

“And everything was okay?” asked Ginny, handing him her suitcase to shrink. 

Percy snorted pompously. “Ginevra, I didn't take Ronald to the house, I simply Apparated him in and left him. Now, are you ready? I do have to get back to work, you know,” he said. 

“Tell me something, Percy. Is it worth it? Your job, I mean. Is it worth estranging yourself from the family?” she asked. 

Percy stiffened. “I know I have always been considered the odd duck amongst the family, Ginevra. It's true, I don't like to fly, and I've heard stories of you training to join the fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. That is...unfathomable to me, that you, a fifteen year old –“

“Nearly sixteen,” protested Ginny. 

“Thinks that you could hope to hold your own against older, stronger, darker wizards, it truly scares me, Ginevra. We have already lost Dad. I choose to stay quiet at the Ministry, learn what I can,” he said quietly, looking around. 

“Who would you tell if you found out any news, Percy? Who do you trust?” asked Ginny, almost disbelieving. 

Percy sighed. “I really don't know anymore. Cornelius, he was a good man. I haven't worked much with Minister Scrimgeour. Dad's gone...”

Ginny grabbed his arm. “We really should get out of here. But Percy, if you need someone to talk to, to give information to, find an Auror named Tonks. She went to school with Charlie, Bill trusts her and I write to her sometimes,” she admitted. 

“You shouldn't waste her valuable time, Ginevra. The Aurors are under incredible pressure right now,” scolded Percy. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Just take me home, Percy, then you can get back to your precious fucking job.” She placed her arm on his. 

“Really, Ginevra, so crass,” he sighed, as he Apparated them home to the Burrow. He supposed he could stop by and see his mother while he was there. 

/*/*/*/*

Tonks was in her cubicle at work when the Deputy Head Auror came running in. “Tonks, get to the Weasley's home – NOW!” He then ran to the next cubicles, calling all Aurors.

Tonk grabbed her wand and ran down the hall to the Apparition wards. 

She landed at the Burrow. Instinctively she looked up, and saw the death mark lingering over the funny shaped home. Running forward, she cast the Homenum Revellum spell. Three figures showed up. Tonks ran faster, trying to figure who would be home with Molly. Was it Ron and Ginny? Fred and George? 

“Find the girl. She's the one the Dark Lord wants.” 

Tonks recognised the voice. Dear Auntie Bellatrix. Grimly, Tonks gripped her wand and prepared to run into the house when she saw Percy Apparate near a shed, with Ginny. 

Tonks detoured, determined to get Ginny out of there. Other Aurors were arriving, they could help the family. 

/*/*/*/*

Ginny stood her ground as they Apparated into the Burrow, while Percy stumbled slightly. “Well,” he said, preparing to walk to the house to see his mother. He looked at Ginny but she was staring up into the sky. He looked up too, and paled. “Wait here,” he ordered, taking out his wand.

“Percy, I'm coming with you,” said Ginny, firmly. “I'll probably end up defending you, and you know it.”

Percy sighed and nodded. “Just give me a minute, okay. Just to suss out the situation.”

Ginny snorted and he shot her an annoyed look.

“Sixty seconds, Ginevra. I want to hear you count. If I yell at you to go, you go,” he said. Then he paused. “Run to the shed, grab your broom and fly to the Lovegood's, understand.”

Ginny nodded, knowing that she wouldn't do that. “Will you just go, already,” she hissed. “One, two, three,” she said pointedly. 

Percy nodded. “Start over.” He left her and walked towards the house. 

“One...two...three,” called Ginny, then, taking a breath, she rounded the corner, intending to head for the house right behind Percy. 

“Avada Kedavra!”

Ginny tripped over something, and the green spell went flying over her head. “It's her!” she heard someone yell. 

She started to get up, only to realise she'd tripped over Percy. Or, more accurately, Percy's body. His eyes were wide open, as if taken by surprise. 

“No,” she whispered, scrambling to get away from him. From a distance she heard someone call out her name. 

She pulled herself to her feet, and looked around her yard. Her brain scrambled to accept the horrors of what she was seeing. Bill lay in a pool of blood, a werewolf lapping at his body. Fred and George, both gone, and as she watched, their bodies set aflame. Ron's body lay near the door to the house, his head had rolled several feet away. And as she watched, her mother was pushed from the attic window, falling with such a heavy thud, it made Ginny jump. 

“We need the girl!” 

“Ginny!”

Ginny shrieked as someone grabbed her arm, and she fought to break free. 

“Ginny, it's me, Tonks. Listen, we have to get you out of here, now,” said Tonks, urgently. 

“My family...” Ginny turned teary eyes back to the horrific scene, but Tonks grasped her chin gently and turned her head back to face her. 

“Don't look, sweetheart,” she said, feeling protective of the young witch. 

“They're gone,” said Ginny, stupidly. “Everything is gone.” 

“Ginny, I'm going to take you somewhere safe. Come on,” urged Tonks. 

“There she is, get her!”

Tonks used her wand to produce a protective shield. “Ginny, love, come on. I'm sorry, but there's nothing for you here now.”

She went to grab the young girl and instead found a fist against her cheek. “You bitch, that's my family,” cried Ginny, near hysterical, and tried to get away from Tonks. She drew her wand and tried to break down the shield. She had succeeded when Tonks, now recovered from the surprise attack, grabbed Ginny's arm and Apparated away.

/*/*/*/*

Harry, Sirius and Remus were eating dinner when Dobby suddenly appeared. “My masters need to listen to the wireless.” He clicked his fingers and the wireless turned on. 

“-attacks continue throughout the wizarding world. Earlier today, a dragon reserve in Romania was totally wiped out, both wizards and creatures destroyed using Fiendfyre. Earlier reports suggested several dragons broke free, but sadly, we can now confirm there were no survivors. And this latest attack, closer to home. Aurors were called to investigate an attack in Devon on one of England's well known wizarding families. No news, as yet, of damage or loss of life. We await statements from either the head of the Auror department, or the Minister for Magic herself.”

Sirius and Remus gasped and stood, heading for the lounge. “Who lives in Devon?” asked Harry, trailing after them. 

“The Weasleys,” said Remus grimly. 

“I'm coming too,” said Harry, immediately, drawing his wand. 

Sirius nodded and was about to head to the fireplace when it activated. Tonks stumbled out, and Sirius and Remus immediately reached for her. They were used to Tonks' clumsy ways, only this time that wasn't the reason. 

Somehow, Tonks pushed Ginny into Sirius' arms, and she herself half fell, half lurched into Remus'. 

“Tonks, what the bloody hell,” cried Remus, helping her to stand. She pushed him away and headed for Sirius. 

Sirius, not anticipating the added weight of Ginny, had stumbled back and fallen onto the sofa. Instinctively his arms came around to protect and support her. She had curled into a ball against him. 

Tonks knelt down in front of Sirius. “Ginny. Ginny, love, you're safe. Open your eyes.”

Ginny's hair covered her face and she slowly shook her head. 

“Merlin, she's trembling,” said Sirius, shocked. Ginny clung to him, even as Tonks tried to get her to come to her instead. 

Remus came over. “Ginny, it's me, Professor Lupin. Would you like to go to Nymphadora?” 

Ginny's head stayed bowed down, her eyes fiercely shut.

“She's in shock,” gasped Tonks. 

Remus looked at Tonks. “What's going on?” he asked. 

Tonks gestured to the kitchen, where Ginny wouldn't hear as she explained what had happened. Harry followed them, his eyes darting back to the strange sight of a young girl on Sirius' lap. 

“What, all of them?” demanded Remus. 

Tonks nodded tearfully. “We'll have to get word to Charlie, he'll need to come home immediately. She needs some sort of family around her.”

“Where is he, this Charlie?” asked Harry, watching as Sirius leaned against the back of the sofa, making Ginny's head fall on his chest. She looked so small, so fragile as he rocked her. 

“Romania. He's a dragon handler, works on some reserve. I don't know which one, so we'll have to-” 

“Tonks, there was an attack on a dragon reserve in Romania earlier today. There were no survivors,” interrupted Remus quietly. 

Tonks looked at him, then Harry, then back at Remus. “Fuck!” she swore, and walked down the hall, bumping into the table as she passed. She picked up a vase and threw it against the wall.

“Remus, what's going on? Who is that girl in there?” asked Harry. She looked familiar to him.

“That, Harry, is Ginny Weasley. Youngest and only daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley. She was the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets in her first year,” explained Remus. 

“Then she knows,” said Harry, turning to look at her again. Sirius was attempting to brush her hair away from her face. She burrowed further into him, her face pressed into his neck.

“Knows what?” asked Remus. 

“Knows what it's like to have HIM in your head,” said Harry. 

Remus nodded. “Yes, he possessed her for nearly a year.”

Tonks returned with Sirius' hidden bottle of top knotch Firewhiskey and three glasses. She handed one to Harry, then gave Remus the other two. She then poured Harry two fingers worth, but was more generous when it came to her and Remus. 

“Tonks, I really don't think –“ began Remus. 

“They were after her, Remus. Her family, all of them, are gone, and they're after her. If that doesn't convince you that she's part of the prophecy, then I'll go ice skate in the Sahara desert,” said Tonks, and she downed her entire glass. 

Remus sighed. “I don't disbelieve you, but I mentioned Ginny to Dumbledore while I was teaching there, and he didn't seem to think it was her.”

“And we're back to being blindly lead by Dumbledore again, are we?” asked Tonks, bitterly. 

“No...no,” said Remus, weakly. 

“Forget the damn prophecy for five fucking minutes, will you. She just lost her family. We need to help her get through that,” said Harry, angrily. 

“He's right. Harry's right,” agreed Tonks. They all looked into the lounge, to see Sirius crooning to Ginny quietly. They could all see her still trembling, and she had yet to make a sound. 

“We'll be here for her. All of us,” said Remus. “We need to stick together now more than ever.”

Dobby popped in unexpectedly and came to her side. “Miss Wheezy. Oh, poor, poor Miss Wheezy.” 

Ginny stopped trembling and slowly lifted her head. “D-Dobby?” 

Dobby crept closer. “Miss Wheezy is safe here, your Harry is here, all will be well.”

Ginny shook her head. “M-my f-f-f-family,” she stuttered. 

“We is being your family now,” said the little elf gently. 

Ginny bit her lip and began to weep. She buried her face against Sirius' shoulder, with Dobby patting her leg. 

“She needs her bondmate. Her bondmate will make her feel better,” mumbled Dobby, wringing his hands. Unfortunately, no-one heard his ramblings, as they were too busy trying to decide how to help Ginny. He went over to Harry. 

“Perhaps we need to get her upstairs, maybe a Dreamless sleep potion,” suggested Remus. 

“Yes, yes, Dobby will be preparing a room for Miss Wheezy. Or is she sharing young Master Harry's?” he asked, looking at Harry. At their surprised look, Dobby simply shrugged and said, “ they are bonded.”

“What? No, a room of her own,” said Harry, reddening, as Remus and Tonks looked at him. Dobby nodded and popped away.

“House elves have an understanding of familial bonds and ties,” said Tonks, thoughtfully. 

“Not the time, Tonks,” said Harry, and Apparated upstairs. 

“I think our time just ran out,” said Tonks, sadly, and she poured another drink for Remus and herself.


	7. The Meeting

Ginny lay in a bed, looking up at the ceiling. A cobweb was forming, a spider had been busy at work. Ginny watched it, for how long she didn't know, nor care. Time meant nothing. She was in a daze, a fog, and it seemed as if there was no way out. 

She was vaguely aware of people coming in and out of the room she was in. She did know she wasn't home, for there was no home anymore. No home, no family, no-one. Ginny closed her eyes at the pain, and focused again on the spider. 

A day passed, then another. She had no energy to speak, to eat, to feel. Life drifted on in blurs, and she lost all sense of time. Day, night, night, day. She did know Dobby checked on her often, and she thought he might have sat with her at times, for those times she felt the least alone. At times she thought she heard a mournful cry from the phoenix, but she tuned him out. She was done with him.

A tear ran down her cheek and disappeared into the pillowcase. She heard the sounds of someone coming down the hall, and she hoped desperately they'd just keep walking passed her door. But even as she thought and hoped it, the door opened. 

“ Ginny?” 

The voice was familiar. Comforting. It made Ginny think of the Gryffindor common room, of nights studying, playing chess, and Exploding Snap. Of secrets shared and fears revealed. 

“ Ginny...it's me, Neville.”

He moved from the end of the bed to her side, the concern on his face was evident. “Ginny...please, wake up, talk to me.” 

Her eyes were scrunched up tight now. She wanted desperately to see him, see someone familiar, someone safe, but if she did, she'd have to face what had happened at the Burrow. Face it, deal with it and accept it. 

“ Ginny...please,” implored Neville. 

Ginny reluctantly opened her eyes, and, looking up again, saw the spider. From her periphery, she saw Neville move closer. A tear ran down her cheek again. “ Nev.” 

“ Oh, Ginny,” cried Neville, and he pulled her into a hug. She was half laying, half sitting, as he pulled her upright. Tears filled her eyes when she realised he was crying.   
“ Thank Merlin you're safe,” he kept saying over and over. “ Luna and I have been so worried.” 

Luna. Dear, sweet Luna. Her childhood chum. And Neville. Underestimated by so many, but Ginny knew his heart was that of a true Gryffindor. 

“ Ginny, I-I'm so sorry about your family,” he said. 

Ginny shut her eyes tight, but it was too late. The gate had been opened. As Neville held her close, saying over and over how glad he was that she was safe, Ginny sobbed into his chest. 

She didn't know how long she cried, but eventually she stopped; weary. Neville now lay on the bed alongside her, his eyes red too. “ You know you can come and stay with me and Gran, don't you?” he asked. 

“ Nev, I-I can't even think of anything like that r-right now,” said Ginny, sniffing. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “ I don't even know where I am,” she realised. 

“ Somewhere in London, close to Kings Cross,” said Neville, shrugging. “ Tonks brought me here, and she mentioned a couple of things.” 

Ginny thought of the Auror. “ She saved my life,” she said. 

“ And got a nice black eye to show for it,” teased Neville. 

Instead of being chuffed about that, Ginny teared up again. “ I did nothing,” she said, in a whisper. “ I thought I was ready to fight, thought I was good, but I did nothing. I froze, I panicked.” 

“ It was your family, your home,” said Neville soothingly. 

“ Even more reason to use my skills. I've been training for so long, but it's all been a waste if I couldn't even protect the ones I love,” she said, despondently.

“ Ginny, you walked into an ambush, there was no warning, nothing,” protested Neville. 

“I should have done more,” insisted Ginny. 

“Well, you don't need to worry about that any more. When you decide where you want to stay, we'll put you under the strongest Fidelias. Hell, I'll even be secret keeper for you, if you want,” he offered. 

“What do you mean? I'm not going into hiding,” said Ginny in surprise. “I won't.”

Neville looked anxious. “What are you going to do, ask Tonks if you can be a junior Auror,” he chuckled nervously. “Join the Order of the Phoenix? Train with Harry Potter himself?”

Ginny didn't answer, and Neville left soon after, but his words stayed with her. What was she going to do with her life. Sit up in this room, crying all the time? What good was that doing her family? No, she needed justice for them all. 

She got up, showered and dressed. Immediately she felt better, albeit, weaker. Slowly she walked downstairs, taking in her surroundings. She wandered around, in the lounge and the hall. A portrait in the entrance hall started yelling obscenities at her - “Blood Traitor, in the noble house of Black!” making her jump and scurry away.

Ginny hurried back down the hall, stumbling over a hall stand that protruded. 

“Tonks, that you? We're in the kitchen,” a male voice called out. 

Ginny wandered towards the voice, passing an old house elf, who was muttering under his breath. Ginny came to a closed door, and heard muffled noises from behind it. Taking a breath, she knocked on the door and entered. 

The conversations that had been going on around the table came to a halt. They all stared at her, some in curiosity, but most in sympathy. There was only one friendly face that she saw. 

“Hello,” she said shortly.

“Ginny.” It was Professor Lupin, and his voice belied sympathy and something familiar that Ginny needed right now. When he bent to hug her, just for a moment, she clung to him, then, embarassed, let him go. 

“We were just discussing your situation, dear,” said Hestia Jones gently. 

“Good,” said Ginny, and she sat down. “What's the plan?”

“Well, your Great aunt Muriel has offered you to come and live with her, as has Augusta Longbottom. I believe you are good friends with her son, Neville. Also, Xeno Lovegood has-”

“Woah, woah,” said Ginny. “That's not what I meant. What's the plan to go after the Death Eater scum that killed my family?”

The witch looked pityingly at her. “Why don't you let us take care of that,” she suggested gently. 

Ginny scoffed. “Yeah, cos you're doing a bang up job so far.”

Harry and Sirius exchanged surprised but amused looks at that. The witch she was talking to looked affronted. “I'm sure you're just grief stricken. To lose your family like that, well, I can't even imagine.”

Sirius felt Harry tense, and he rested his hand over his. 

“Damn right. I'm sure it's hard to imagine what it's like to see your brothers head rolling on the grass, or pushed out of a window, or set on fire, said Ginny, angrily. She was feeling better, stronger every second! 

“Yes, well, at your age you should be surrounded by people your own age, your school mates. Discussing matters such as Death Eaters isn't for someone as young as you,” said Emmeline Vance. 

Ginny leaned back and crossed her arms; she was pretty pissed off by now. “Oh, and is that what you tell Harry Potter. Isn't he the one that's supposed to defeat old Moldy shorts? He's only a year older than me, you know. So, do you tell him that bullshit too?” she asked bitterly. 

All heads turned, not to Ginny, but to the end of the table. Ginny's head turned too, to see what everyone was looking at. At the end of the table, flushing under everyone's gaze, was Harry Potter himself. He smiled shyly. “Hi. I'm Harry,” he simply said.

He is your destiny. 

“Ginny,” she said, ignoring Fawkes. She looked back at the others. “So, I want in.”

“In? Whatever do you mean?” asked Sturgis Podmore 

“Ginny, have you ever heard of a prophecy...about Harry?” asked Sirius. 

“Sirius?” said Remus, warily. 

Ginny looked at them both. “My dad was killed patrolling the halls that led to the Department of Mysteries. There's prophecies in there, isn't there? Wait, is that why my dad was killed? To protect this prophecy?” she asked. 

“Yes, it was,” said Sirius. He saw no reason to lie to her. “There was a prophecy made about the ones that will defeat Voldemort.”

“Ones? I thought it was just up to Harry?” asked Ginny, daring to look at him again. To her consternation, his gaze was on her too. She quickly looked away. 

Together, you will do great things. 

“Piss off, Fawkes,” muttered Ginny, under her breath. Harry looked at her with a strange expression on his face. 

“The prophecy mentions a child, born at the end of July. Harry's birthday is the thirty first,” said Sirius. 

“Neville Longbottom's is the thirtieth,” said Ginny, but then shut up. She wouldn't want this burden placed on Neville.

“Then, there is the flame. The seventh, but also the first,” said Sirius. 

Ginny drew in a sharp breath. 

“It's okay, Ginny. We already know you're the seventh child of Arthur and Molly,” said Remus gently. 

“And the first Weasley witch born in many generations,” said Ginny slowly.

Harry exchanged a quick glance with Sirius. It was her. 

“The prophecy mentioned that he will mark you both. Do you have any unusual birthmarks, or anything?” asked Sirius, tenser than before. 

“No, just stupid freckles all over my body,” sighed Ginny. 

Harry tried not to imagine viewing her body to see if she really had them all over. 

“Oh, and when I killed the evil bit in Ravenclaw's diadem, I got a scar. See,” she offered, showing them her hand. 

Harry leaned forward, then quickly sat back. He heard Sirius' harsh intake of breath. 

Everyone around the table exchanged looks. The flame had been found. 

“You destroyed the diadem?” Harry asked her. 

Ginny nodded. “Well, I couldn't have done it without Dobby. He went to the Chamber of Secrets and got me some Basilisk fangs. The Grey lady tried to stop me, but when I explained what I wanted to do, she let me. I gave it back to her after I did it, it was almost as good as new,” she said. 

“Another Horcrux-gone!” gasped Remus. 

“Horcrux?” asked Ginny, curiously. 

“It's how Riddle stayed alive after he killed James and Lily Potter all those years ago. He had placed a part of his soul in different artifacts. Once those are all destroyed, then and only then, will he be mortal again. And he can be killed,” said Amelia Bones.

“By Harry...and me,” guessed Ginny. She looked again at Harry, their gazes locked. 

Together you will free our world of the darkness that has invaded it. 

“Together,” they both said, then looked startled that they had spoken together. 

“You heard him?” asked Ginny. Harry nodded, but said nothing. 

“Heard who? Him who? Voldemort?” asked Amelia, worriedly. 

“No, it's nothing,” said Harry. Sirius saw him and Ginny exchange a look and it bothered him. After the events with Susan, he didn't want any 'looks' between Harry and Ginny.

“So, Horcruxes. The diary and the diadem were one, what else?” asked Ginny. 

“Dumbledore destroyed a ring belonging to Marvolo Gaunt, Tom Riddle's maternal grandfather,” said Remus. 

“Gaunt? I havent heard the name before,” said Ginny. 

“They're descendents of the Peverells,” said Sirius. 

“I think I've heard of them, in History of Magic, maybe,” said Ginny. “Although I usually fall asleep in Binn's class.”

“So nothing's changed then,” quipped Sirius, and Ginny snorted. Sirius shot her a grin. 

“So he likes items that belonged to the founders, from old magic, ” realised Ginny. “What about the Sword of Gryffindor?” 

“Dumbledore said he'd checked it out and it was fine,” said Sirius. 

“Hufflepuff?” asked Ginny. Harry admired her quick brain. 

“Possibly a cup belonging to an elderly witch that disappeared after her death, just two days after Voldemort, or Tom Riddle as he was then, paid her a visit. He used to work at Borgin and Burkes, and was sent to appraise some of her possessions. He too, disappeared shortly after her death,” explained Kingsley Shacklebolt. 

“Where do we even start looking?” asked Amelia. 

“If only Dumbledore shared more with us, we might have a clue,” sighed Sirius.

“There was a lot of stuff in the Room of Requirement, where the diadem was,” suggested Ginny. 

“It wouldn't hurt to check, particularly with no students at the school,” said Kingsley.

This reminded Ginny of all that had happened since she was last at the school. Her family – gone. Finding Harry, and a new reason to go on. And with that she said - 

“So, when do we begin?” she asked. 

“Begin what?” asked Tonks. 

“My training. If I'm going to help Harry kill Tom, I need more training. I can't let him down, like I did my family,” she said sadly. 

“Tomorrow. We'll begin tomorrow. For now, I think we're done here,” said Sirius, standing. He placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder as he stood and prepared to farewell his house guests. 

Remus lingered, watching Amelia chatting quietly with Ginny. He moved to stand next to Harry. “What do you make of all this?” he asked him quietly. 

“It's her,” said Harry, confidently. “I know it.”

You feel it.

Remus let out a breath of air he hadn't even realised he was holding. “Well...good. That's good, right?” 

“Yeah,” said Harry, watching her hug Tonks, who had just arrived. “It's good.”

Over Tonks' shoulder, Ginny's eyes met Harry's.

/*/*/*/*

4 Weeks Later

“Again,” cried Ginny, resuming her position. 

Harry nodded and stood back to back with her. He was both drained and energised. It was her, she was relentless. 

Sirius, Remus and Tonks stood at different spots in the room, wands ready. When Harry called go, they cast different spells on the pair in the middle of the room. 

Harry and Ginny blocked and shielded spells, as well as casting them back. Harry took Tonks out, and Ginny got the upper hand over Remus. Together, they then turned on Sirius, combining their spells to finally overpower him. 

Sirius checked his watch. “Just under two minutes, impressive. Tomorrow I'll see if Kingsley and Filius can join us, maybe even Amelia,” he said. 

“Professor Flitwick?” asked Ginny, wiping her neck with a towel. She grabbed a bottle of water that Harry passed to her. 

“He's a handy dueller, and is quick with his wand. Never underestimate someone based on their size,” instructed Sirius. 

Ginny drew in a breath. Harry turned to look at her. Unshed tears were in her eyes. 

“Sorry,” she half laughed, half sobbed. “It's just that Fred and George used to say something like that about me. 'Size is no guarantee of power, look at Ginny', they'd say. And now...they're gone...and I'll never hear them say anything like that again,” she said, succumbing to tears. 

Harry was at her side in an instant, and she turned into his arms and cried. As Sirius watched, he stroked her hair. He offered no platitudes, no meaningless words. He simply held her till she was done. Sirius and the others slipped out of the room to give her some privacy to pull herself together. Already they knew Ginny hated showing signs of weakness. 

She pulled away. “Sorry,” she hiccuped. “Sometimes it just hits me out of the blue. And now, look what I've done. I've cried all over your shirt,” she said, rubbing the tear stains in a circle. 

He brought his hand up to still hers. She looked up at him, suddenly aware of how close he was. His other hand cupped her cheek, and Ginny closed her eyes to this simple touch. 

Tears lingered on her lashes, and he wanted to count all the freckles on her face alone. But right now, all Harry could do, was lower his face to hers. 

She felt his breath on her face. She smelled his sweat, his unique Harry-ness, and she liked it. 

He ran his nose against hers, almost seeking permission. Without meaning to, she whimpered her acceptance. So he softly placed his lips on hers. 

She opened her mouth to gasp at the wonderful sensations running through her mind and body. He deepened the kiss, and dared to let his tongue seek hers. 

She pressed closer against him, needing more. Both his hands were on her body, one on the back of her head, and one on her hip. Her hands slid up and down his side. This had been building for many days, as the connection sought to be made.

The Chosen One and The Flame are Alight. The time draws closer to fulfill your prophecy

Harry and Ginny came apart. “You heard that, right?” asked Ginny. 

Harry nodded. “Do you know who it is?” he asked her. 

“It's Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix,” said Ginny.

“Ive only seen him once, the day I was taken by Pettigrew,” said Harry bitterly. 

Ginny gasped. “That was the first time I heard him. I went to get Dumbledore to help you, and I saw a beautiful cloak in his office, an Invisibility cloak. I put it on, and Fawkes told me to take it.”

“Did you?” asked Harry. 

Ginny nodded. “I really thought Dumbledore would ask for it back, but he never did. I used it all the time at Hogwarts. Hey, it might come in handy. Want to see it?” she asked. 

Harry nodded, so she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. “Hey,” he protested. 

She looked back at him, to query. 

“Aren't we going to talk about-this?” he asked, gesturing between the two of them. 

“Okay.” She let his hand go and came to stand in front of him. “Go ahead, talk.”

Harry sputtered. “What- no, I meant – no, I guess, oh shite,” he sighed, running his hands through his hair in frustration. 

Ginny giggled. She stood on tiptoes and kissed him softly. “How about, for now, we just go see my Invisibility cloak. Later we can talk about the prophecy, and Fawkes, and what an amazing kisser you are,” she teased. 

Harry blushed. “O-Okay,” he stammered, and again, Ginny took his hand and led him out the room. 

/*/*/*/*

“I heard him too, that day. Fawkes,” explained Harry. He pulled out the photo of his parents that had been the Portkey. “Pettigrew used this to lure me to Tom in a graveyard. He used my blood to come back, and we duelled. That was the first time I heard him. He told me how to get back...back to my destiny,” he said, remembering. 

“I saw you...and you saw me. Even though I was under the cloak, you saw me,” realised Ginny. 

“I wonder...I wonder if, when he said 'back to my destiny' , he meant...you,” said Harry.

The cloak, the map and the photo lay between them on Harry's bed. “May I?” asked Ginny, gesturing to the photo. 

Harry nodded, watching as she picked it up reverently, as if she knew how much it meant to him. “Your mum is so pretty,” she said. 

“She is, isn't she?” asked Harry, smiling softly. 

“Oh, don't you look like your dad-wait, is that Remus? Merlin, look at his hair!” laughed Ginny. 

Harry laughed with her. Truthfully, he'd stared at the photo hundreds, thousands of times since Peter had given it to him, and he couldn't even remember what Sirius and Remus looked like. It was like looking at a brand new photo. “Well, it was the seventies,” he said. 

Outside in the hall, Sirius leaned against the wall, listening to the teenagers laughing. It wasn't something he'd heard much from Harry, and with a pang, he realised he had let Harry down in a vital part of his upbringing. 

He smiled to hear Harry recite Sirius' own stories of James and Lily and their courtship. Harry remembered everything Sirius had told him, every minute detail. He closed his eyes, picturing the day exactly how Harry was describing James and Lily's wedding day. 

Remus came up the stairs and saw his best friend leaning against a wall, lost in memories and smiling sadly. A lone tear trickled down his cheek, while inside the room, a burst of laughter broke the silence. 

“Sirius...you all right?” asked Remus. 

Sirius' eyes flew open, and he wiped his eyes and sniffed. “Too much damn dust in this house! Yeah, Moony, I'm fine.”

“Sounds like Harry is, too,” gestured Remus, as Harry and Ginny let out another burst of laughter. 

“Fleamont...no way!” they heard Ginny say.

Sirius smiled and nudged Remus to return to the ground floor. “Come on, Moony, we've got plans to make, and more Horcruxes to find.” 

“You don't think Harry and Ginny should come too?” asked Remus. 

Sirius shook his head. “Nah, let's let them just be teenagers for a bit. We can tell them any news when they come down for tea,” said Sirius, starting down the stairs. 

Remus watched Sirius, then turned back to the now quiet room. Shrugging, he followed his friend downstairs.


	8. Stumbling Across a Horcrux

“Hey, Gin, you've got another letter from Gringott's,” called Sirius, after an official owl delivered yet another official looking letter. 

Ginny sighed. “I'm going to have to go and see them, aren't I?” she asked, almost rhetorically. They had owled her regularly in the weeks after her family's murders. 

“I'll go with you,” offered Harry. “I should check out some more of my vaults.”

“I don't know, I don't like the idea of the two of you being out in the open,” said Sirius. 

“Gringott's is one of the safest places there is. Bill says...” She paused, it still hurt to think of her family. “Bill said it so it must be true,” she amended softly. 

Hary squeezed her hand in comfort. 

Sirius watched them both. They were touching more and more frequently, particularly Harry. Ginny still had moments of grief, and only Harry seemed to give her comfort. Dobby watched over the pair protectively, which amused Sirius, somewhat. What happened with Susan still played on his mind. 

“He's right,” assured Sirius, “but I'd rather Tonks comes with us. We can say we're visiting my family vaults, and as Tonks is my second cousin, there will be no questions. I do think you should travel under the Invisibility cloak, though, Harry.” 

Ginny nodded, although Harry looked put out. They agreed to leave within the hour. 

Sirius Apparated Harry, and Tonks took Ginny, right to the steps of the wizarding bank. Ginny turned and looked down the Alley, where the huge Weasley head outside WWW was still. It made her aware that no-one had been in the store since her family had been murdered. 

“Oy, Ginny, come on,” hissed Harry, and she hurried to catch up with him. 

Sirius stepped up to a goblin when summoned. “I wish to visit my family vault, with my cousin, Nymphadora Tonks,” he announced. “ I have other business, too,” he said, sliding Ginny's letter over. 

The goblin, named Mordunk, read the contents and looked Ginny over. She met his gaze without flinching. “We will need to check her wand, and she'll have to take a hereditary test, before we allow her to visit the Weasley vault.”

“Fine, let's do it,” she said, handing over her wand. 

“I'll stay with her while you visit the vaults, we can catch up with you after,” said Tonks. 

Mordunk nodded approvingly. “She will need an adult as a witness, as we have no listed guardians. Ms Tonks, as a Ministry employee, is a good choice.”

“Very well,” said Sirius, and he and a cloaked Harry set off for the ride down to the oldest vaults, accompanied by another goblin. 

“Sirius, how we you explain visiting the Potter vaults?” asked Harry, quietly. 

“Once we're deep underground, you can remove your cloak. You wouldn't have been able to get as far as you did if your intentions were anything but honest,” replied Sirius. 

“I hope Ginny's doing okay,” mused Harry out loud. The whooshing of the cart drowned out their conversation. 

“Things are going well between you two?” asked Sirius, lightly. He'd been trying not to ask too many questions about the obviously growing bond between the two of them. 

“She's brilliant,” answered Harry honestly. “I-I don't even know how to explain it. I can barely remember life before Ginny. Uh, sorry, no offense.”

“No, it's fine. You know, in a perfect world, you would have gone to Hogwarts, been Sorted into Gryffindor like your parents, and met Ginny then,” said Sirius, his hand on the boy's shoulder. No, not a boy, not anymore. 

“That would have been nice,” sighed Harry, thinking. “I might have been best friends with Neville, or even Ginny's brother, Ron.” They had spent a lot of time talking about their differing pasts, and Harry was fascinated with her stories of Hogwarts. Plus, he had met Neville, who had visited again, and liked the young man, despite his easy familiarity with Ginny.

“You probably would have had lots of friends, Harry,” assured Sirius. He looked around as the cart slid to a halt, and hopped out. Harry removed his cloak, momentarily startling Mordunk. When they explained who he was and the reason for the secrecy, the goblin relaxed, as much as a goblin deep underground could. 

“There's not as many vaults down here,” noted Harry. 

“These vaults are for the more prominent members of our world,” said Mordunk, importantly. “The Black family certainly fit that criteria,” he said, with a knowing look at Sirius. 

“There's Andi's vault, although she rarely comes here,” pointed Sirius. “That's Narcissa's, although I believe she transferred everything to her Malfoy vault when she got married to Lucius.”

Mordunk nodded. 

“And that's Bellatrix's vault. I suppose she did the same when she married Rebastan,” said Sirius. 

This time, Mordunk shook his head. “Madame Lestrange has only visited this vault once since her marriage. As head of the House of Black, you may enter if you wish,” he said. 

Sirius shrugged. “I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take a look around. Lead on, Mordunk.”

Harry followed Sirius and Mordunk, and waited while Mordunk pricked Sirius' finger and used his blood to open the vault. He stayed back as Sirius entered, standing in the doorway. Even from there he could feel the dark magic emitting from the vault. 

Sirius slowly moved inside, looking around. There were ornate chests, overflowing with gowns. There was an abundance of money, for a vault that had rarely been used. 

“Did Bella take anything out the last time she was here?” asked Sirius, slowly moving inside cautiously. He stopped to pick up a photo album; flicking through it. 

“No, Madame Lestrange came to deposit an artifact,” said Mordunk.

Harry stepped into the vault, and immediately felt the darkness. At that moment, his scar burned. “Aahhh,” he cried, grabbing it. He looked up and his eyes met Sirius' worried ones. “Sirius,” he called, warningly. 

Sirius rushed to his side. Looking at the goblin, he asked, “Would you mind getting my godson some water please?”

“Of course,” said Mordunk, and left. 

“Harry, what is it?” asked Sirius. 

“There's something dark here, it felt like the locket,” said Harry, feeling incredible pain. “It's close.” 

“Another Horcrux? Is it possible?” pondered Sirius, out loud. 

“You did say your cousin was quite fanatical about Voldemort,” reminded Harry, wincing. 

SMASH! They both turned to see Mordunk returning with a pitcher of water and two glasses. “You dare speak HIS name, in the respected vaults of Gringott's. For shame,” he scolded. 

“Mordunk our deepest apologies,” bowed Sirius, who recalled the goblins proud ways, from when he accompanied his father on a rare occasion. “You know who my cousin is, and who she supports,” he stated. 

Mordunk looked nervous. He nodded warily. The goblins tried to stay out of wizarding affairs, unless it involved the bank and it's vaults.

“There is an artifact in here that is most dark, in fact, you might even say, it belongs to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Do you recall the last artifact my cousin brought to this vault?” he asked. 

Mordunk winced at all this talk of the Dark One. “A small cup, made of a brilliant shiny gold, with two small handles on either side. It was quite old, but a magnificent piece,” he said. 

Sirius gestured around the vault. “Do you see it here, now?” he asked. 

Mordunk looked around carefully. “Yes, there it is,” he cried triumphantly. He pointed up high to a small cup sitting atop a book shelf. 

“Be a good goblin and retrieve it for me?” asked Sirius, pleasantly. 

Mordunk shook his head. “That, I cannot do. Madame Lestrange has placed several charms on the items in the room, so if anyone other than the vault's owners try to remove anything, the item they touch would multiply. If, by some chance they are still able to grab the item, a curse was placed on the vault to cause the objects to glow, to burn the flesh of anyone trying to remove them without authorisation,” he explained. 

Harry looked sideways at Sirius, wondering if he had an idea to get out of this. 

“AS head of the House of Black, don't I have the appropriate authorisation to remove anything from this vault?” he asked Mordunk, who reluctantly nodded. 

“If I were to tell you that there is a very dark item in this vault that could cause a massive security problem, wouldn't it be in your best efforts to help me remove it?” asked Sirius. “Unless, of course, you want Voldemort himself to come down here? Hmm?”

Again, Mordunk nodded. 

“And if I could take the item with me, and destroy the item before it did become possibly the biggest security problem this bank has ever known, and made sure the head goblins knew how helpful you were to me, would you help me, Mordunk?” asked Sirius. 

Mordunk nodded miserably. He shot Sirius a dirty look for besting him.

“Then I, Sirius Black, noted head of the House of Black, do ask that Mordunk, Gringott's goblin, remove the golden cup and put it in this bag. I shall be taking it with me today,” announced Sirius, grandly. He handed Mordunk a bag he pulled out of one of the chests. 

Mordunk sighed and nodded, and moved further into the vault. 

“How did he know we didn't take anything else when he left us to get my water?” whispered Harry, still feeling ill. 

“There are all sorts of enchantments and charms over Gringott's, Harry, as well as some nasty curses for anyone who enters with ill intent. There's no way you would have made it down here, even under Ginny's Invisibility cloak, if you were going to rob the place,” said Sirius, patting his shoulder. He keenly watched as Mordunk drew closer, afer summoning a ladder. The goblin began to climb. 

The cup, almost knowing someone was after it, began to jiggle and moved further away from Mordunk. 

“Can't we just Accio it?” asked Harry. 

“Here, Mordunk,” called Sirius, and he handed the goblin a long thin sabre he pulled out of it's scabbard, hanging on the wall. 

“Ugh, is that real blood?” asked Harry in disgust, as the sabre was handed to the goblin. 

“Knowing my cousin, probably,” said Sirius, grimly. 

They watched in bated breath as Mordunk successfully looped the point of the sabre through one of the handles of the cup. It slid to the base of the sword-like weapon, near Mordunk's hand. 

“Make sure you don't touch the actual cup,” warned Sirius. “You have my authorisation, but I don't want to take any chances,” he said. 

“You're telling me that now!” cried Mordunk, who was sweating profusely. He stepped back and deftly slid the cup into the bag. He dropped the sabre quickly, and hurried to hand the bag to Sirius. Only then did he let out a sigh of relief. 

“Thanks, old chum, you've been most helpful. I'll make sure your bosses know how much I appreciate it,” assured Sirius. “Now, let's get out of here and we'll stop off at your vault, Harry.”

Harry nodded, still feeling ill. “Just keep that thing away from me,” he said, pointing to the bag. 

Sirius nodded, and he quickly grabbed a sackful of coins from his own vault before they ascended to the Potter vault. 

“Take your time, Harry. I'll wait out here,” urged Sirius. 

Harry nodded and entered. Straight away he felt better, lighter. He wandered around, finding boxes of papers and what looked like letters. He lifted a lid on one and found a photo of his mum and aunt Petunia together, as young girls. Harry was struck by the resemblence between the two; he barely recognised the bitter, angry aunt he knew with the happy, smiling girl in the photo. Then he realised he had rarely seen his aunt smile as freely as she was doing in the photo. That Petunia had no cares in the world, she had her parents and her sister. All was well. 

The next photo he found was one of his mum in her Hogwarts uniform, and judging by the date on the back, it was her first year, so she would have been eleven. She waved sadly at him, and sat on her school trunk. 

Another box yielded more photos of his parents together. There were so many, Harry simply picked up the box, shrank it and put it in his pocket to go through later. He wandered around some more, running his hands over furniture, opening trunks and chests and looking in books. Some day, he vowed, he would have these things in his own home – if he survived the encounter with Tom. 

Like Sirius had done, he used a Gringott's sack to scoop some coins up, before returning to Sirius and Mordunk. 

“All done?” asked Sirius. “Ginny and Tonks are meeting us at the Weasley vault.”

Harry nodded, and they climbed into the cart to take them up to the Weasley's vault. Tonks was waiting outside, and she smiled when she saw them. 

“Everything okay?” she asked, noting Harry's pale face. 

“We'll talk more at home,” said Sirius, easily. “Harry, do you want to go in and see how Ginny's doing?”

Harry nodded keenly, and stepped inside the much smaller vault. “Ginny?”

Ginny stepped out from behind a wardrobe. “I'm here,” she called. When he came over to her, she looked at him in concern. “Are you okay?” she asked. 

“I'll tell you later,” he said, almost mimicking Sirius' words to Tonks. He looked around the sparse vault, noting the small pile of coins compared to the last three vaults he'd seen. 

“I'm not surprised,” she said gently. At his look of query, she spread her arms wide. “I mean, if they had a vault full of money, yet we lived the way we did, well, I'd be plenty pissed. So, yeah, this is what I expected,” shrugged Ginny. 

“Money isn't everything,” blurted out Harry. 

“Easy to say when you've got a lot of it,” said Ginny, somewhat bitterly. 

“You think I want that money?” said Harry, angrily. “I'd rather have my parents back, thanks very much. Instead I get books and photos, furniture and yes, money. I'd give it all away, even for just one day with my parents,” he said. 

Ginny hung her head, then looked at him. “You're right, I'm so sorry. I'm sure all the money in the world doesn't make up for not having memories of your loved ones.”

Harry shook his head. “It doesn't. There's no comparison,” he said. 

Ginny took his hand. “I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to be insensitive. Besides, money doesn't matter to me. I really don't need much.” She scooped a handful of galleons and put them into her pocket. “Let's go,” she said. 

By the time they returned to the ground floor of the bank, and assured Griphook, the senior goblin, that Mordunk had been most helpful, Harry was surprised to find they had been down in the vaults for well over an hour. His stomach growled, making Sirius chuckle. 

“Usually I'd suggest we go grab something to eat, but in light of our withdrawal today, I'd rather go home and get something there,” he said. 

Harry nodded in agreement and turned to look at Ginny. She was looking down the alley, again, to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. 

“Gin...you ready to go home?” he asked gently. 

Ginny dragged her eyes from her brother's shop to Harry's and nodded. The four walked outside, where Tonks Apparated with Ginny, and Sirius with Harry. 

Ginny disappeared upstairs as soon as they returned to Grimmauld Place. Harry watched her go, but Sirius clapped him on the shoulder. “Best to give her some space,” he recommended. 

He, Tonks and Harry went to the kitchen. “Any messages, Dobby?” he asked, placing the bag of coins, and the bag containing the Horcurx on the table. 

“Mr Moony-Lupin has been fire-calling every ten minutes, Master,” said Dobby, eyeing the bag with the cup in trepadition. 

“It's okay, Dobby, we are going to get rid of this bad rubbish,” said Harry. He was trying to stay as far away from it as possible. 

“Sirius, Harry, are you there? Damnit, Dobby, are they back yet?” It was Remus, calling from the fireplace in the lounge. 

“Hey Moony, what's up?” asked Sirius. 

“I've been calling you all morning, where have you been?” asked Remus. 

“Gringott's. Ginny had to go and see about her family vault, and Harry and I thought we'd check out ours as well,” said Sirius, nonchalantly. “Where are you?”

“Hogwarts. Minerva let me come search the castle before they appoint a new headmaster, in case it someone who's not sympathetic to our side,” said Remus. 

“Any luck?” asked sirius. 

Remus shook his head. “No sign of anything that might have been used as a Horcrux. I even spoke with the Grey Lady, she said to tell Ginny hello, but she assured me there was nothing resembling the darkness of the diadem at the school,” he said. 

“What about the Sword of Gryffindor?” asked Sirius. 

Remus shook his head. “Dumbledore told us the truth about that, at least. Both Minerva and I checked it thoroughly. The darkest thing we could find on it was traces of Basilisk venom, from when Dumbledore saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets,” he said. 

Sirius eyes widened. “Moony, can you ask Minerva if we could borrow the sword for about ten minutes, please. She's welcome to bring it along, if she doesn't want to let it out of her sight,” he said. 

Remus moved his head away to confer with Minerva, and quickly returned. “She'd like to come and see Ginny, if that's okay?” asked Remus. 

“That's up to Ginny. She's a bit down right now, might not be the best time,” said Sirius. “Tell her to come through with the sword, and we'll ask Ginny when she gets here,” he suggested. 

Remus once again told Minerva what Sirius had said, and returned to tell Sirius they'd been there soon. 

“Add two more for lunch, Dobby,” said Sirius, happily. 

“Think I'll go wash up and tell Ginny about our impending visitors,” said Harry.

Sirius nodded. Tonks stood and announced she was going. “Think I'll check in with Kingsley, see if there's any news,” she said. 

“Don't you want to stay for lunch?” asked Sirius, as she exited the kitchen. 

“Not hungry,” she called, then cursed as she tripped over the hall stand. 

“You can sit next to Moony, play footsies under the table” called Sirius, teasing.

“Bite me,” called Tonks, and Sirius heard the whooshing of the Floo. He chuckled. 

Harry returned to the kitchen. “What's so funny?” he asked. 

“Nothing. Hey, where's Ginny?” he asked. 

“She'll be down for lunch, and she's happy to see Minerva,” said Harry. 

“Good, good,” nodded Sirius. “You know, I've been thinking,” he said. 

“Oh? Did it hurt?” asked Ginny, coming into the kitchen. 

“Hardy har har,” said Sirius, dryly. “Anyway, about the Horcuxes. Now we've found what, five, well -”

“Five? Did someone find another one?” asked Ginny, excitedly. 

“We did. When we went down to Sirius' vault, we learnt he could access Bellatrix's old vault, from before she married Lestrange. And guess what we found?” teased Harry. 

“What was it, the cup?” asked Ginny, breathlessly. 

Harry and Sirius both nodded, and she squealed and hugged them both. “Wicked! But how will we remove the dark magic from it?” she asked. 

“Remus was at Hogwarts, searching for others. He's bringing the Sword of Gryffindor with him, it still has some Basilisk venom on it from...before,” said Sirius. 

“Five Horcuxes,” breathed Ginny. She couldn't even imagine making one, let alone five!

“Well, as I was about to say, it got me to thinking. Tom was obsessed with old, dark magic, and how he could live forever. Well, seven is probably the most powerful number when it comes to magic. Is it too far fetched to believe he made seven Horcruxes?” asked Sirius, thinking out loud. 

“Seven?” asked Harry. “What could the last two be?” he asked. He didn't see Ginny stiffen and pale at his words.

They were interrupted by the sounds of the Floo being activated, and then Remus and Minerva were shown into the kitchen by Dobby, who then prepared to serve up lunch. 

“We'll just take care of this first,” said Sirius, gesturing to the bag that held the cup.   
“Harry, would you like the pleasure?” 

“I don't know, Sirius. I feel ill around it,” said Harry, pulling a face. 

“I can feel it too,” said Ginny, stepping away from it. She slipped her arms around Harry's waist.

“Right then, Remus?” asked Sirius. 

Remus nodded and took the sword from Minerva. She stepped towards Ginny, and as Remus swung the sword down onto the cup, she put her arms over both Harry and Ginny's shoulders as they both flinched. 

A dark mist swirled around the cup. “Again,” urged Sirius. 

But Remus was struck by images forming in the swirling mist, which revealed an old man. “No, not my son. Don't hurt my son,” he begged. A wolf's hungry cry was the only answer the old man got.

“Dad,” whispered Remus, painfully. 

“Remus, do it,” yelled Sirius. 

Remus stared at it in horror, as the mist changed to Tonks. “You're right, I could never love a beast like you,” she sneered.

“Dora,” implored Remus, staring transfixed at the image.

Harry and Ginny exchanged puzzled looks. Was something going on between Tonks and Remus? 

At that moment, Tonks came through the Floo, in time to see the mist change to her image. She recoiled as she heard herself tell him the very words he had given as an excuse for them not being able to be together. 

“Dora,” she heard Remus say, and she rushed forward. 

“Remus, I'm here,” she told him. She put her hands over his, and together, they brought the sword down onto the cup once more. 

It let out a squeal as the mist died. Harry and Ginny brouht their hands up to cover their ears, hissing in pain.

Remus sank to his knees, shaking. Tonks knelt down at his side, her arm over him protectively.

Even Sirius looked shaken by what had happened. 

“Lunch!” announced Dobby, brightly.

“Let's give them some time,” suggested Minerva, shepherding Harry and Ginny to the kitchen. 

Sirius hesitated, until Tonks looked up and him and nodded. With a last look at his old friend, Sirius followed the others to the kitchen. 

Unfortunately, none of the them had much of an appetite after what had just happened. Harry still felt ill so he managed half a sandwich. Ginny managed a whole one, but usually had two or three. Sirius had one, and so did Minerva. 

Ginny and Minerva retreated to her room to talk for a bit. Harry lay down in his room, thinking about Tom Riddle and his quest for eternal life. 

Harry fell asleep and when he woke he felt decidedly better. He poked his head into Ginny's room but she was nowhere around. He ventured downstairs, hearing voices in the kitchen. 

There was no sign of Minerva, Remus or Tonks, just Sirius and Ginny. She seemed to be trying to give him something.

“Look, take it. Food and board, all right?” she asked.

“Gin, I don't need your money, love. Keep it, you'll need it,” he said gently. 

From behind, Harry could see Ginny shake her head. “No,” she said, stubbornly. “I'd have to pay if I were at a hotel. Please, Sirius, take it. I have to pay my way.” She thrust her hand out to him again.

“Ginny, love, you're here as my guest, my friend. I won't take your money,” he said. 

“I don't need charity. Take it,” she said, angrily. 

Sirius sighed. “Fine, I'll take it,” he said. “But if you need anything, you ask me, all right? And for the record, it's not charity, Gin. It's what friends do for each other,” he reprimanded lightly. 

He pocketed the small pile of galleons she handed him. Harry surmised it might have been half of what she'd taken from her vault. 

She turned, startled to see Harry right behind her. “How long have you been there?” she asked. 

“Just got here,” he said. 

“Oh, alright,” she said, and sat down to read the Daily Prophet. 

They were all startled by a knock at the front door. No-one ever knocked at Grimmauld Place! Harry and Ginny looked to Sirius. 

“Go stand near the fireplace. Floo to Hogwarts if you hear me cry out,” he ordered them. 

They obeyed instantly, keeping their wands outstretched in front of them. 

The knock at the door was repeated, a bit louder this time. 

Sirius went down the hall. “Who are you?” he called. 

“I'm here for Harry and Ginevra,” the voice replied cheerfully. “Sorry I'm late.”

Sirius looked confused. Late? Late for what? “Who are you?” he repeated. 

“Dumbledore sent me,” the voice replied. “I'm in the right place, then?”

“Dumbledore's dead, fool,” sneered Sirius. 

“Oh, not Albus - Aberforth. Although Albus was supposed to set this all up ages ago. I would have come sooner, but you see, time has no meaning for me.”

“Who the bloody hell are you?” asked Sirius, yet again. 

“Oh, of course. Apologies, dear chap. I'm Nicolas Flamel. May I enter, I'm starting to get some strange looks from passers by?” asked the man. 

“Only if you agree to hand over your wand as soon as you enter,” said Sirius, warningly. 

“Very well,” agreed Nicolas, and with some hesitation, Sirius opened the front door an inch. 

There was no doubt the man was a wizard, with his long grey beard and colourful cloak. But you could sense the magic around him, just as one used to be able to sense Albus Dumbledore's power. He practically glided in the front door, completely at ease. 

“Ah, dear old Walburga, always did love to hear the sound of her own voice, no offense meant,” he said easily, removing his outer cloak to reveal another more colourful one underneath. He handed it to Sirius, along with his wand. He bowed at the portrait of Sirius' mother, who glared at him. She started to open her mouth to begin her tirade at him, but a simple wave of his hand rendered her mute. 

“None taken,” said Sirius, knowing what his mother was like. He gestured for Nicolas to go down the hall, where he handed the cloak to Dobby. There was no sign of Harry and Ginny. 

“You said you were here for Harry and Ginny?” asked Sirius. 

“Yes, Albus wrote me awhile ago, asking me to assist him with their training. Alas, I was not able to, before he was killed. I have been in a state of mourning for my dear friend, but am now free and willing to help the children,” he said. 

“I never agreed to Dumbledore training him. I never fully trusted the man,” said Sirius. 

“He was a man of many secrets,” agreed Nicholas, sitting easily on the sofa, “but his intentions to train them were for the greater good.”

“The greater good,” snorted Sirius. “They're kids with a huge prophecy hanging over their heads,” he snapped. 

“Albus assured me you have trained Harry well in combat, and that Ginevra is self taught. No doubt you have brought her up to speed since the untimely demise of her family.”

“Yes, we're doing just fine,” said Sirius, proudly.

“But now it's time for me to train them, to show them how to use their bond,” said Nicholas. “It's the only way to defeat Voldemort.”

“You know the power he knows not?” asked Sirius, quoting the prophecy. 

“Of course, don't you?” asked Nicholas, amused. He peered deep into Sirius' eyes. “No, it's been a long time for you, my friend,” he said sadly. 

“What are you talking about?” asked Sirius. 

“Not now, my friend, we have much more to discuss. Now, may I meet Harry and Ginevra?” he asked. 

“Where will you take them?” asked Sirius. “Is it just you, or is there more people that will help them?” 

Nicholas laughed. “It is just me and my wife, Perenelle. We live far away from here, in seclusion. Paradise, one might say.”

“Merlin, you even talk like Dumbledore,” sighed Sirius. 

Nicholas nodded. “Thank you,” he said, although Sirius hadn't really meant it as a compliment. 

He settled back comfortably while Sirius went to find Harry and Ginny.


	9. Ch-Ch-Changes

“Where are they?” asked Remus, pacing nervously. “Their note said lunch time.” It was now close to two. Once again he checked the Floo was unblocked, then resumed his pacing between the lounge and hall, lest he miss any knocks at the door. 

“Remus, will you relax?” pleaded Tonks, although she was getting slightly worried too. Still, the month Sirius, Harry and Ginny had been away with the Flamels had given her and Remus the perfect opportunity to talk, to become closer. Tonks knew once Sirius knew about them, he'd take the piss out of Remus, goodnaturedly of course. She and Remus were currently at a good stage in this new relationship. They had agreed to be together, for neither knew what was going to happen in the near future, so why deny themselves the chance of some happiness. 'After', was a word they didn't often mention, but it was always there, hanging in the air. After Harry wins, after the war is over, after...

Remus continued as if he hadn't heard her. “I just feel like something is about to happen, and I hate that we have no way to contact them. There's so much to tell them, what with the Death Eaters on the move and Bellatrix's visit to her old vault. Then there's that old grounds keeper at Little Hangleton, he says there's been a lot of visitors to old Tom Riddle's grave lately.”

“I know, love, but worrying isn't going to bring them home any sooner,” said Tonks. 

“What's this, did I hear my cousin just call my best friend 'love'?” Sirius stepped out of the Floo and looked gleefully between Tonks and Remus. 

Remus stepped forward to hug his best friend in relief, while, over his shoulder, Tonks gave Sirius the finger. He grinned and broke the hug. 

“Do I need to ask this man his intentions are, Dora?” he teased, then turned to Remus, “or should I ask Dora what hers are?” He winked, while Remus flushed. 

“Shut it, Sirius,” scowled Tonks. “Where's Harry?” she asked worriedly. 

“Right here,” said the young man himself. He dusted himself off and looked around. “Where's Ginny?” he asked. 

Remus paled. “What do you mean, we thought she was with you?” he asked. He eyed Harry, there seemed to be something different about him. He seemed older, maturer.

“Not to worry, not to worry,” said Nicholas, stepping out of the Floo after Harry. “Your Ginny is with my Perenelle. They'll be along soon, to be sure,” he assured Harry. He moved over to Remus and Tonks. “Hello there, I'm Nicholas Flamel.” He held his hand out for Remus. 

“The maker of the Philosopher's Stone?” asked Remus in surprise, shaking his hand. 

Nicholas bowed his head at the acknowledgement. “I prefer to be known as an opera-loving alchemist, but yes, I did create the Philospher's stone. The greatest creation of my life, and yet, also, perhaps my greatest error. Still, the things I've seen in my six hundred plus years would astound you, young man,” he told Remus, who looked surprised at being addressed as such. 

“I was hoping Ginny would be here before us,” sighed Harry. 

“Where did you go, what did you learn?” asked Tonks, eagerly. 

“Ginny and I are bonded, and that's what will help us win the war,” said Harry, solemnly. “Excuse me, I need to talk to Dobby. You're not leaving yet, are you?” he asked Nicholas. 

“No, my boy, I think I'll wait for my wife, if you don't mind?” he asked Sirius, who shook his head. They all moved to sit down and Remus and Tonks filled Sirius in on what they had missed these last few weeks. 

Sirius didn't say much, but he and Nicholas exchanged concerened looks when Remus mentioned Bellatrix visiting Gringott's. With a subtle nod, Nicolas excused himself, saying he would return soon. 

As soon as they were alone, Remus and Tonks looked at Sirius. “What was all that about?” Remus asked him. “And Harry and Ginny – we already knew it came down to them!”

“Dumbledore had convinved Nic to put the Philosopher's Stone in a vault at Gringott's. He and Perenelle were going to go there after they left here, to take it back home with them,” he confided. 

“Probably safer with them,” agreed Tonks. 

“Actually, they plan on destroying it,” said Sirius, almost sadly. 

“But...they'll die, won't they?” asked Remus, trying to remember all he had read on the Stone and the Elixir of Life. 

Sirius nodded. “They came close to destroying it in the 1930's and 40's, when Hitler was alive. Now, with Voldemort, I guess they've come to the realisation that sooner or later, one of these madmen would eventually find a way to steal it. We know Voldemort's on a quest for Immortality. What better time to destroy it?” he asked, rhetorically. “Let's just hope we're not too late,” he added grimly.

“So the Flamels really helped Harry and Ginny?” asked Tonks. She too had noticed a change in Harry. He carried himself better, seemed more confident in himself. 

Sirius nodded. “His power has grown in leaps and bounds. I don't know what they did, I wasn't privy to their sessions, but Harry's not a kid anymore,” he said. “He's a man.”

“So what's Perenelle and Ginny doing, then?” asked Tonks. 

Sirius shrugged. “She took Ginny aside our last week with them, like literally, the two of them moved to the other side of the island. Nearly drove Harry spare, let me tell you,” said Sirius, chuckling. 

“ Island?” asked Remus. 

Sirius sighed and nodded. “Paradise. They have a beautiful home on a secluded island,” he said, a tad enviously. “I'm talking waterfalls, magnificent sunsets over the water, you name it.”

“So what did you do while Harry and Ginny were with the Flamel's?” asked Tonks. 

“Sat in a hammock, sipping cocktails,” grinned Sirius.

Remus and Tonks shook their heads in amusement. “So what's been going on here?” he asked, looking between the two. He wiggled his eyebrows. 

“What?” asked Tonks, defensively, putting her hand on Remus' knee. Remus flushed, but put his hand over hers and linked their hands together. “If you've got something to say, say it now – then it's done.”

“Nope, I got nothing,” grinned Sirius. “Actually, I think it's great. I'm happy for you both,” he said. 

“You mean that?” asked Tonks, in relief. She knew Sirius' opinion mattered greatly to Remus. 

Sirius nodded. “If what you told me is true, we need to grab onto all the happiness we can, while we can. It's why I've accepted Harry and Ginny being together. How can I deprive the two of them this time together, not knowing what lies ahead?” he asked. 

“They're together, like – a couple?” asked Tonks, happily. 

Sirius nodded. “And all that entails,” he said. 

“You mean...?” asked Tonks. Sirius nodded. 

Remus looked between them. “What am I missing?” he asked them both. 

“Harry and Ginny are together, and that includes sleeping together,” said Tonks. 

“Oh,” blushed Remus. He looked at Sirius. “So you had to give him the Talk, did you?” he asked in amusement. 

Sirius nodded. “I did it when Susan was here, she was quite a flirty little thing. Poor Harry had no idea what to do. But I think our dear friend, Nic, might have had a word with him too,” he said. 

“Speaking of, Amelia wants you to owl her,” said Remus. 

Sirius nodded, and went to get some parchment. On his return, Harry came down the stairs. 

“Where's Nic?” he asked, looking around. “He didn't leave, did he?” 

Sirius shook his head. “He went to Gringott's to remove the stone, if it's still there. Seems dear cousin Bellatrix recently paid a visit to the bank. Coincidence?”

“How can she just walk into the bank or get into his vault?” asked Harry, perplexed. “Couldn't they call the Aurors to arrest her? Surely the Ministry's looking for her?” he asked. 

“The Ministry's fallen, Harry. Voldemort's got his own people in there. In fact...” Remus got up to get something from the kitchen. He returned and handed a rolled up poster to him. 

He slowly unrolled it.'Undesirable Number One', screamed the headlines. Underneath was his own photo. He swore under his breath. 

Sirius moved to his side, and swore too. “Fuck! All our efforts to keep Harry out of the public eye, and now he can't take two steps outside without risking arrest. Fuck!”

The Floo flared, and Nicholas stepped out. “Sirius, I believe I have chided you about using that kind of language in the presence of ladies,” he said. 

“What lady? It's just Tonks,” shrugged Sirius. Tonks glared at him, but had to acknowledge that she was fairly free with the swear words too. 

“I beg to differ, old chum,” said Nicolas, standing aside. A lovely older woman stepped out from the Floo, followed by Ginny. 

“Ginny!” exclaimed Harry, hurriedly moving to embrace her. Immediately the room felt a surge of power, as the two were reunited. He whispered in her ear and she nodded happily. 

“Oh dear, was Sirius reverting to his old habits, husband?” asked Perenelle, coming to her husband's side. 

“I'm afraid so, wife,” nodded Nicolas, smiling as he placed an arm around her waist. 

“Perhaps he needs to return to our island home,” suggested Perenelle. “We house trained him quite well by the end.” Ginny snickered at that. 

“Hey,” cried Sirius, as everyone chuckled, but then he did too. “I'll never turn down an invitation to visit your beautiful home, but, well, we have things to take care of here,” he said. 

Perenelle and Nicholas nodded in understanding. “And we have things to take of there,” she said. They turned to Harry and Ginny. 

Ginny left Harry's side and ran to hug Perenelle. “Thank you...for everything,” she said. 

Perenelle stroked her hair, smiling at Nic over Ginny's head. She moved back to cup Ginny's face in her hands. “You'll make the right decision, my child. When the time comes, do what your heart tells you,” she told the younger woman quietly, so only they could hear. 

Tears welled in Ginny's eyes and she nodded, then moved to hug Nic. He looked moved, as Harry hugged Perenelle. She whispered something in Harry's ear that made him blush and look over at Ginny. 

Harry then moved to hug Nic. “Thank you for all you've shared with me. From both of us,”- he looked at Ginny, who nodded and moved to his side, taking his hand,- “we'll never forget our time together.”

“The two of you have come to mean a lot to Perenelle and myself, in this short time we've had together. For what it's worth, I have no doubts about either of you. You will save our world, I'm sure of it,” he said. 

“You'll be with us, in here,”- Ginny touched her heart, “always.”

“Always is a long time, my dear. Trust me, I know,” winked Nic. He smiled sadly. 

“Always,” repeated Ginny, smiling back softly, but sadly. 

Nic and Perenelle prepared to leave. Nic assured Sirius that he had the Philosopher's Stone with him and that it would be destroyed as soon as he and his wife had set their affairs in order. “You will be notified of our passing,” he told Sirius cheerfully, then lowered his voice. “Watch over them, Sirius. They still need guidance, particularly in matters of the heart.” With that, they left via the Floo. 

“What? What do you mean? Nic, I'm not good at that stuff, I don't think I'm the best one for that. Nic, come back,'” called Sirius. 

“Best one for what?” asked Tonks, coming to stand beside him. She peered into the fireplace. “Sirius, he's gone!”

“We won't see them again,” realised Ginny softly. She sat on the sofa. 

Harry sat next to her and they linked hands. They looked up expectantly at Remus and Tonks. “Tell us everything that's been going on, please. Everything,” pleaded Harry.

Remus began to explain how the Death Eaters had infiltrated the Ministry by using the Imperius curse on it's most prominent members. Just the week before, the Ministry was the stage for a silent coup, which resulted in the death of the Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. 

“Who-not Amelia?” asked Sirius, paling at the thought. 

Remus shook his head. “No. Pius Thicknesse is the new Minister of Magic. It's terrible. They've set up this ridiculous Muggle-born Registration Commision, saying that the Muggleborns are stealing magic. Would you believe, Delores Umbridge is heading that department!”

“That bitch!” snarled Ginny.She quickly explained how she knew Delores Umbridge, holding up her hand to show the words 'I must not tell lies.' 

“Anyone who was on our side is being watched closely, making it hard to communicate. The Ministry has also hired Snatchers, or bounty hunters. Their job is to round up and arrest Muggleborns and those they consider blood traitors who are trying to flee the country. Of course, their main target is Harry,” said Remus. 

“What happens to any Muggleborns they catch?” asked Harry. 

“They're supposed to be sent to Azkaban, but most end up killed,” said Tonks, in disgust. 

“That's terrible,” said Ginny. “We have to do something.”

Harry nodded. “Ginny's right. This has to end, and soon.”

/*/*/*/*

Harry lay on his bed, catching and releasing a Snitch. He was deep in thought about all that had occurred in their absence. Only a deep floral fragrance took his attention away from his dark thoughts. 

Ginny stood at his dresser, her back to him. She checked to see where Dobby had placed her things in Harry's room as he requested. Once that was done, she unrolled the poster, proclaiming him the wizarding world's Undesirable Number One. 

“I think you're pretty desirable,” she joked. “Maybe if they got a look at your abs, and your arse, they'd change their minds.”

Harry growled and got up and went to her. He put his arms around her from behind, staring down at his own image. “That Harry Potter is a tosser,” he said, nuzzling her neck. 

“Is not,” defended Ginny, haughtily. 

“Look at him. Tosser,” said Harry, pointing to the portrait of him, that was now snarling at him. 

“I think Harry Potter is cute,” said Ginny, and portrait Harry smiled at her. “Sexy, even.”

Portrait Harry stared smugly at real Harry. Real Harry took the parchment, rolled it up and threw it in the corner. 

“Hey, I wanted to keep that,” protested Ginny. She sighed as Harry nibbled behind her ear, finally turning her around to face him so he could claim her lips. “Harry Potter is a really good kisser. Why don't they put that on a poster?” she teased.

Harry chuckled. Leave it to Ginny to find some humour in the situation they were in. Nic and Perenelle had reminded them that they were only teenagers, albeit teenagers with a huge burden on their shoulders. They advised appreciating each silly, wonderful moment while they could. 

Harry looked down at her upturned face, brushing her copper locks away from her face. Never had he felt so loved than when she looked deep into his eyes. 

She looped her arms around his neck. “Harry,” she murmured, staring up at him. How had he come to mean so much to her in such a short time? How could their futures be so entwined? Both had faced the Dark Lord and lived to tell about it. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined she would play such a huge part in Tom's demise. For he would not win this fight, she knew, and she was glad she would be a part of that. She had promised herself that years ago, after the Chamber. 

“I'm so happy, Ginny, that I can almost forget what we have to do,” said Harry, huskily, searching her freckled face. “I never thought I'd have someone like you in my life.”

“Me either,” admitted Ginny, fingering the hair at the nape of his neck. “We both have so many reasons to be the one to finish Tom off, so many people to avenge,” she said. 

“I hate him,” said Harry bitterly, “he's ruined so many lives, for his own selfish reasons. He doesn't give a toss about his Death Eaters, they're just there to do his bidding, the stupid fools.”

“You know what's funny? The Death Eaters are promoting that PureBloods are the only noteworthy wizards and witches, yet they're following a Half Blood's orders. Bloody idiots, the lot of them,” said Ginny, her eyes flashing in anger. 

Harry nodded, but his attention was back on Ginny, not the task ahead of them. “I wish we were back on the island. Together; alone.”

Ginny's eyes softened. “Me too,” she said, cupping his cheek before sliding her hands down his side. “I'm glad we had that time together. Merlin knows how much time we have left.”

“Just promise me you'll be by my side till the end, Ginny,” said Harry, fervently. 

“I'll be by your side, Harry, to see Tom Riddle fall,” said Ginny softly. 

“Then we can really start living our life. Hey, I can actually take you on a real date,” he said happily. 

Ginny kissed the spot over his heart then leaned her head against his chest, hearing his heart beat. She closed her eyes, trying to forget her last talk with Perenelle. 

“I've seen what's in your heart, child. The choice you have made, are you sure it's the right one?” asked Perenelle. 

Ginny nodded. “I probably should have died down in the Chamber, and definitely at the Burrow, along with my family. I've thought about this for a long time, Perenelle. Fawkes has only kept me alive because of the prophecy. I will do everything I can to make sure Harry defeats Tom, including giving my own life.”

“You and Harry have become closer since you have been here. How do you imagine he will react, seeing you dead?” asked Perenelle. 

“He will strike Tom out of anger, for vengeance. I know he will grieve, but he will finally be free. He will have his whole life ahead of him,” assured Ginny. 

“I have read his thoughts, child, I have seen what is in his heart. Men like Harry love hard, and -”

“No, he doesn't love me, he can't, it's too soon,” protested Ginny. 

Perenelle raised her eyebrows at Ginny's outburst. “You don't feel the same?”

Ginny shook her head, not meeting her mentor's eyes. “It doesn't matter. I always assumed I wouldn't live to see the end of the battle, even before I knew Harry.”

“Ah, but now you know Harry...intimately,” said Perenelle. 

Ginny flushed, not liking people knowing private things about her. “Sometimes, when I'm with him,”- she blushed, hoping Perenelle knew what she meant. She must have, because she nodded, - “I wish things could be different. I have never felt so connected to anyone the way I do to Harry. But he has a purpose in life, and I do too. He will go on and have a wonderful life; nobody deserves that more. I-I want that for him, I truly do,” she finished on a whisper. 

Perenelle gathered her in a hug. “The Power he knows not. The Potter men are extremely lucky, to love women such as you and Lily. To make that sacrifice...” She shook her head in wonder. 

“I do love him...enough to give him a chance at a happy life,” said Ginny, a solitary tear running down her cheek. 

Perenelle cupped Ginny's cheeks in both hands. She thumbed away the tear. “Don't give up your life too easily, child. Miracles are known to happen.”

Ginny smiled sadly. “I will know when the moment arrives, and I will do what I have to do,” she said. 

Perenelle nodded sadly.

“Hey, come back,” teased Harry, softly. “Where did you go?” 

“Sorry, just thinking about Perenelle and Nic,” said Ginny, focusing back on him. 

“I know. I wonder how much time they'll have left,” said Harry.

Ginny nodded. “I'll never forget our time with them, the things they taught us.”

Harry brushed her hair off her face then slowly lowered his mouth to hers. She lifted her face to meet his, and her arms slid around his waist. 

He moved closer, close enough that she could feel his arousal against her. She felt a thrill at the sensations running throughout her body, and she ached to be closer to him. She rubbed her body against his, causing him to moan softly. 

“Ginny...I want you,” he admitted shyly. Their relationship having gone to the next level was still only a recent thing, and he was still unsure of the correct protocol of these things. His greatest fear, where Ginny was concerned, was that she would either reject him, or she would be taken away from him. Such was his past life, until Sirius came to claim him. He couldn't imagine life without either of them. 

“I want you too, Harry,” she replied softly, watching as his eyes lit up. He was so grateful for every bit of happiness in his life. 

She slid her arms up his side, slowly, teasingly removing his tee shirt. She laved his nipples, as he threw his head back at her gentle touch. He hissed in a sharp breath as she gently bit one, then laughed lightly. 

He growled, picking her up and carrying her to the bed. He gently placed her down on it, then lowered his body to hers.

“Oof, you're heavy,” she complained, tickling him to make him move. 

“Ginny, stop,” he chuckled, then gulped as she shot out from under him, and ended up straddling him. This was something new for them. 

He placed his hands on her upper thighs, the light above his bed making her hair shine brighter than ever. “You're so beautiful,” he told her reverently. 

Ginny smiled down at him, then removed her tee shirt and bra. She leaned down to whisper, “So are you,” then nibbled his ear and down his neck. 

They helped each other remove the rest of the clothing, then came together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Their love making was still hesitant, but slow and gentle, savouring each touch and thrust. 

And after, while Harry slept, Ginny, enfolded in his arms, tried to ignore the mournful lament of the phoenix song in her head.


	10. Reflections

A week later found Ginny sitting alone in a room at the top of Grimmauld Place. She'd started coming up here after training was over, to think, to re-focus on what needed to be done. Despite their training and the prophecy, it was still too easy to get caught up in the new thrill of Harry's hands and mouth. 

She had never thought about having a boyfriend before, even while it seemed so important to half the girls at Hogwarts. Boyfriend seemed such an inept word for what she and Harry shared. She had never imagined how wonderful it was to have someone outside her own family care for her the way he did. This last month together had been amazing. 

She felt no guilt for their sexual relationship, despite their age and not having known each other long. In fact, Ginny felt like she had known Harry all her life, that he was a part of her, and she, him. She didn't really understand this bond, but she had accepted it, needed it even. 

He had been so caring in the absence of her family. He had been supportive that she be told everything he knew, despite Sirius and Remus wanting to keep some things close to themselves. He never tried to protect her in training, trusting her to keep up and always encouraging her to do better. Even on the days she bested him, he would smile proudly. In short, he was the perfect boyfriend. Her mum would have loved him, and her dad would have approved. 

Ginny sighed. She felt guilty for feeling happy about Harry so soon after losing her family. 

She wasn't happy with the plan they had come up with, when they finally confronted Tom. They wanted her to stay in the shadows until the last minute, to not let on to Tom that she was there. It went against every thing she wanted to do – to agree to stay hidden, to let the others fight – but only the fact that she would be their secret weapon, to be revealed at the appropriate time, had won her over. Even then, she had warned the others, if someone was in trouble and needed help, she would not stay hidden. 

Only one thing really worried her. The constant thought that she herself might be a Horcux. When the discussions had turned to the thought that possibly Nagini might be one, Ginny had been the one to query that a living thing could be a Horcrux, and when she had told yes, her fears had grown. Hadn't she seen his disgusting thoughts, even after the diary was destroyed, every perverted, petty, demented thought and idea? Hadn't she remembered spells and incantations she knew she had never learned previously? Hadn't she always known, since the Chamber, that HE would never really leave her, that some part of HIM would always be with her? And where did that leave Harry? Would he, could he, kill her to finish off Tom, once and for all?

“Is Miss Ginny be feeling all right?” The unexpected voice made her jump and look over to the door. 

“I'm fine, thanks Dobby,” she said, smiling at the little elf. 

“Is Mister Neville still visiting tomorrow?” he asked. 

Ginny nodded. “Uh, yeah, he's coming over for lunch.” She longed to catch up with Neville, to hear if he had any news on Luna and their other school friends. She sighed.

“Dobby be's getting your Harry, if you want,” he offered.

Ginny smiled and shook her head. “No thanks. He's downstairs, having fun with Remus and Sirius, leave him there.” Part of their training with Nic and Perenelle allowed them to share their magic, and as she reached out to Harry, she felt him; happy and laughing. It made her smile to think of him being happy.

Dobby came closer. “ Dobby has faith in you both.”

“You've been a good friend, Dobby,” acknowledged Ginny.

Dobby nodded in agreement. “Both you and Master Harry have been through hard times. But you can both hear the Phoenix Song, that's how Dobby knew of your bond,” he said proudly. 

“I don't really understand our bond,” confessed Ginny. “It's not a soul bond, I know that. I can't read his thoughts or anything, although when he's close, I can sense if he's happy or not. It's not a life debt, as neither of us have saved the other. So what is this bond, and how is it we can both hear Fawkes?” she asked. 

“Fawkes...he has saved both your lives,” explained Dobby. “You were so close to death in the Chamber. While Albus Dumbledore fought the Basilisk, Fawkes cried Phoenix tears into your mouth. You woke after that, as Dumbledore was bitten. It was you that pierced the diary with the Basilisk fang, Miss Ginny.”

“But, but Dumbledore told me and my parents he destroyed the diary,” remembered Ginny. 

Dobby shook his head. “Albus Dumbledore was near death himself, from the Basilisk bite. Once you awoke, Fawkes attended to his wound. You stabbed the diary, and you made young Tom Riddle disappear,” he insisted. 

Ginny tried to remember all she could from when she woke in the Chamber, but it was all fuzzy. She couldn't even remember how they left the Chamber.

“What about Harry? I saw him at Hogwarts, when Pettigrew tricked him and took him to the graveyard. Did Fawkes help him then?” she asked. 

“Yes,” nodded Dobby, “he told master Harry what he had to do to return to his destiny, to you. You were there, weren't you? You saw him,” he clarified. 

“Yes...and I think he saw me, although I was under the Invisibility cloak,” said Ginny. 

Dobby nodded. “The cloak rightfully belongs to him, it was his father's, and his father's before him. To be handed down to the first born male in each generation,” he explained. 

“How did it end up in Dumbledore's office, then?” asked Ginny. She stroked the cloak she now always kept close to her. Too many times at Hogwarts, she had been in difficult situations when she cursed herself for leaving it in her dorm. She then realised, if it had belonged to James Potter, it would explain Sirius' frequent looks at it, as she guessed he would have seen it with James often.

Dobby looked angry. “The headmaster of Hogwarts is a great and powerful wizard. But with great power comes great responsibility, and not all of his endeavours were for the greater good of our world.”

“What does that mean?” asked Ginny in surprise. Despite her own lack of full faith in Dumbledore, Ginny knew her mother had trusted him implicitly. It was refreshing to find others, like Sirius, who didn't think Albus Dumbledore could walk on water!

“While Albus Dumbledore did seek ways to find He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named's Horcruxes, there was also three other magical artefacts he was searching for, for his own gain. One was the cloak of Invisibility,” said Dobby. 

“How did he get it off Harry's dad?” asked Ginny. 

“It happened on All Hallow's Eve, the night master Harry's parents were killed. Fawkes flamed him there, you see. Dobby did see them leave. They saw the rat flee after setting off an explosion. Master Sirius was blamed for betraying his best friends. Albus Dumbledore knew the truth, but he let master Sirius be taken away by the Aurors.”

Ginny gasped. “Dumbledore knew it was Pettigrew, not Sirius who betrayed the Potters?”

Dobby nodded. “Dumbledore entered the Potter house before the aurors arrived. He saw James and Lily...and Harry. The baby was barely alive...and may not have lived-”

“If it wasn't for Fawkes,” finished Ginny, stunned. “He saved Harry like he saved me in the Chamber...and that's how we can hear him!”

Dobby nodded. “Albus Dumbledore cast a Patronus that night, calling for the gentle half giant to come and take the baby to his Muggle relatives, using master Sirius' own motorcycle. James and Lily would never have wanted that for their son.”

“Is that when he took the cloak?” asked Ginny. 

Dobby nodded. 

“Why did he want the cloak?” asked Ginny, puzzled. 

“It was not just the cloak. He sought two other items, a wand and a stone. If he had found all three, he would have become the Master of Death,” said Dobby solemnly. 

“You make him sound like Tom, in search of Immortality,” said Ginny. She cocked her head. “Dobby, how do you know all this?”

“Dobby was a young elf, working at Hogwarts on that night. When the headmaster returned to Hogwarts much later that night, Dobby did witness him telling Professor Snape everything,” said Dobby. 

“Why Professor Snape?” asked Ginny. Like many others, she had figured that Snape was on the side of the dark, not the light. 

Dobby looked sad. “Dobby has never seen Professor Snape so sad. His eyes were red, and he said he had been there, that he had to see for himself.”

“He went to their house?” gasped Ginny. 

Dobby nodded. “Then he left and wasn't seen for some time. When the headmaster found out that Dobby heard the professors talking, he sold Dobby to the Black family,” confessed the elf.

“You've worked here at Grimmauld Place since then?” asked Ginny. 

Dobby shook his head. “After Mistress Walburga died, Dobby was sent to work for Mistress Narcissa Malfoy. She is master Sirius' cousin.”

“I know,” grunted Ginny. 

“Dobby was not a happy house elf working for the Malfoys. Their young master was not a good boy, and there was much dark magic in their manor. ” The little elf shivered at the memories.

“You must be talking about Draco Malfoy, the tosser,” said Ginny. 

Dobby nodded. “Young master Malfoy is a bad boy to Dobby. Nothing like young master Harry. Dobby did deliberately be clumsy and bad, so they would send Dobby away. Dobby was happy to return to Grimmauld Place to live with master Sirius and young master Harry.”

Ginny thought of Harry. “Why did Dumbledore leave Harry with his Muggle relatives so long?”

“Dobby did hear him talk about Blood Protection between Mrs Lily and her sister,” shrugged Dobby. 

“But who was supposed to protect Harry from that Muggle bitch and her husband,” said Ginny darkly. “Why didn't anyone check on him?”

Both Ginny and Dobby had no answer to that, and they sat in companiable silence for a minute. Then Ginny spoke. 

“Dobby, we know the Malfoys are close with Tom and his followers. Is there anything you can tell us, anything you think might be of some use in defeating Tom?” she asked. 

Dobby shook his head, but spoke proudly. “Dobby knows that master Harry and his miss Ginny will defeat the evil one. They share the power he knows not. The song of the phoenix”

Ginny looked at him. “The song of the phoenix is our power? I thought it was love,” she said.

Dobby nodded. “The song of the phoenix is all about love and protection. Fawkes will be with you until the end...and you may call on Dobby to help you at any time, too” said the elf. 

“Thank you, Dobby. Just, watch over your family for me, won't you,” said Ginny softly. The thought of anything happening to Harry, Sirius, Remus and Tonks hurt her heart immensely. They all needed each other, so much. 

She felt a small hand on hers and looked down, then into the big eyes of the happy little elf. “Miss Ginny is being part of our family now.”

Ginny's eyes welled. “Thank you,” she whispered painfully. 

The elf noded in understanding, and with a snap of his fingers, disappeared. 

Ginny sat in silence, trying to clear her mind as Perenelle had shown her. But the information about Harry she had just learned wouldn't leave her mind. So many things kept playing on her mind like a loop. Why would Dumbledore leave Harry with his Muggle relatives for so long? Had Dumblefore died, knowing more than he had ever told them? Why had he let Sirius take the fall for Pettigrew's actions? What, or possibly who, could be the last two Horcruxes and where could they be? When would this nightmare end and, more importantly, who would survive? 

“Gin?”

Ginny looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway. “You okay?” he asked cautiously. He wasn't sure what to do with crying females. 

Ginny smiled up at him, not letting him see her worries. “I'm fine,” she assured him. 

Harry walked closer, noticing the smile on her lips didn't quite meet her eyes. “Have fun with Sirius and Remus?” she asked, changing the subject. 

Harry grinned. “Just teasing Remus about Tonks.”

“Harry!” 

Harry chuckled. “It's okay, it was all just a bit of fun. Actually, Remus and Tonks are moving in to Griummauld Place tonight, for safety's sake. I'd rather have everyone close, in case...” There was no need to elaborate. 

“Well, aren't we all coupled up, now. Remus and Tonks, Sirius and Amelia, you and me,” teased Ginny. Sirius had brought Amelia to Grimmauld Place their first night home. 

He laughed and put his arm around her. Needing his closeness, she leaned her head on his shoulder. 

“Merlin, I can't wait for this to be over,” sighed Harry. For the first time ever, he had a reason to think about a life beyond Riddle. 

Ginny stiffened slightly, not enough for Harry to notice. Still, she nodded. “Yes, for Tom to be gone once and for all, and his Death Eaters locked up forever, where they can't hurt anyone ever again,” she said vehemently. 

“What do you think life will be like...after?” he asked her softly. 

Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat. “I-I expect it will still take some time for people to stop being afraid to leave their houses, to know who they can and can't trust. But slowly, our life will return to normal. Stores will re-open, children will go to Hogwarts, babies will be born in a world free of fear,” she said softly, her mind seeing it all. 

“Babies,” murmured Harry, his fingers playing with a strand of her hair. “I've never been around a baby before. They're so little.” He moved so she was sitting between his legs. 

“They soon grow,” said Ginny. She remembered her dorm mate Demelza showing her a photo of her baby sister upon their return to school in September. Then again, in January, after the trip home for the Christmas holidays. The tiny, red faced baby was now sitting up in her big sister's arms, her own sweet little person. 

“I never had any brothers or sisters...never thought about having a family of my own,” admitted Harry. His eyes grew dull. “My uncle and cousin would taunt me. 'Who'd ever want a freak like you? What decent girl would let you touch her, kiss her?' I used to believe them,” he said sadly. He rested his cheek against her head.

“Wha-what about Susan?” asked Ginny hesitantly. 

Harry hitched a breath. “At first, we thought she might be the one from the prophecy. She came here with Amelia, after her parents were killed. She started training with me, but she wasn't really interested.”

“I don't mean about that, Harry,” chided Ginny gently. 

He picked up her hand and laced their fingers together. “It was the first time I had been close to a girl my own age, and, okay, I reacted like a typical teenage boy, all right?” he barked defensively. 

Ginny squeezed his hand. “Susan was very pretty.” She shared magic with him, pouring her feelings into it.

Harry sighed in relief; calmer now. “Yeah, I guess. One day I came out of the shower and she was in my room. She kissed me, and, well, it was nice. She said,” – he blushed, which Ginny thought was adorable – “maybe we could kiss and do other stuff before she returned to school.”

Ginny looked up at him. “What other stuff?” 

Harry was quite red now. “Well, we kissed again, and there was...touching. Over the clothes,” he added hurriedly.

“Why the bloody hell did she return to school?” asked Ginny. 

Harry stared at her. “You-you're not mad at me...for doing that with Susan?” he stammered. 

Ginny stared back in surprise. “No, why would I be? I didn't know you then, and I know that you were, well, we were both...our first times, you know.” Now it was her turn to flush and stammer. 

Harry put his arms around her. “Kissing is nice, but kissing the right girl is even better,” he said, pressing his lips to her forehead. 

Ginny relaxed in his arms. “So is touching...under the clothes,” she said cheekily. 

Harry tightened his hold on her, and she felt his reaction behind her. Feeling naughty, she wiggled against him. 

“Ginny!” he choked, and strengthened his hold on her. 

She looked over her shoulder at him, expecting to see humour in his eyes, but instead, found them darker than she had ever seen before. She put her arm around his head, drawing his head down to hers so she could kiss him softly. 

“Ginny,” he repeated, with an intensity in his voice. 

Slowly she pulled away and stood. He watched her movements uncertainly. When she reached out her hand to him, he looked up at it, then up to her face. “Come to bed,” she said huskily. 

He took her hand and pushed himself to his knees. He tugged her closer, leaning his face against her body; his head under her breasts and his hands cupping her arse. 

“ I can't lose you,” he whispered, more to himself, but she heard. 

She stroked his hair softly as he clung to her, then cupped his cheeks, forcing him to look up at her. She was startled to see tears glistening in his eyes. She wiped a wayward tear away with her thumb, then leaned down to gently kiss him. 

He stood and wrapped an arm around her. They left the attic and went downstairs to their bedroom. 

Their lovemaking was passionate and urgent, as if they knew they didn't have much time left. As Harry moved inside her, his eyes stared deep into hers, and she could see the unspoken words in his. She only hoped he could see the same in hers. 

'I love you.'

They loved long into the night, neither saying the words but letting their bodies say it all. Both wondered if they would ever say the words aloud.

/*/*/*/*

They woke the next morning, with Harry wrapped around Ginny as if he was afraid to let her go. She did manage to slip out of his arms to go to the bathroom, but he was ready for her when she returned, and it was some time before they showered, dressed and headed downstairs for a late breakfast. There they endured Sirius and Remus' teasing about being so late. 

Amelia tried to hush Sirius, so Ginny focused on Remus. “Well where's Tonks, then?” she asked, huffily, but winking to let him know she was teasing. 

“She had to work today,” said Remus. “Won't Neville be over soon?” Ginny nodded.

“Is it still safe for her to work at the Ministry? Is Kingsley still there?” asked Harry, accepting a plate of bacon, eggs and toast from Dobby. 

“Kingsley's been reassigned to the Muggle Prime Minister,” said Remus, worriedly. “I'd rather Dora take leave, who knows who you can trust there these days, but she insisted it was good for us to have her on the inside.”

Ginny looked at Amelia. “She's taken compassisonate leave, after Susan's death,” said Sirius hurriedly, in relief. 

Amelia almost looked embarassed. “Maybe Tonks is right, I should go back, see what I can learn,” she suggested. 

“NO!” shouted Sirius. He stopped and took a few deep breaths. “They've killed all your family,” – he almost stopped at the sorrowful look that crossed her face – “ and I can't lose you, Millie. You'll be a target, and I won't have that, I-I can't. I know that's selfish, but -”

Amelia cut him off with a kiss and said something softly to him that the others couldn't hear. They concentrated on their plates of food, trying hard to ignore the sniffs coming from the other end of the table. 

Just then, Tonks' jack rabbit Patronus came bounding in. Remus knocked over his cup of tea at the sight of it. 

“Remus, get the others. We've had a tip off that there's Death Eater's at Godric's Hollow. I'll meet you there,” said Tonks, urgently. 

They all stared as the Patronus dissolved, then, as one, they rose quickly and headed for the lounge. At the last minute, Ginny remembered the cloak. 

“Accio cloak,” she called. 

Sirius turned to face Harry and Ginny. “We'll Apparate to the church. When we get there, stay under the cloak while Remus and I check it out. I mean it,” he said, before Harry could argue.

“Sirius,” growled Remus, impatiently. “We need to go.” With that he disapparated. 

“Shit!” cursed Sirius. “Amelia, see if you can get in touch with Kingsley and Mad-Eye, have them meet us there.”

Amelia nodded, sending off her own Patronus. 

Sirius looked at Harry. “For Lily and James,” he said softly. Harry nodded, his throat tight at the thought of finally capturing the one who had aided Tom in his parents murders. “See you there.” With a pop, he was gone. 

Ginny slid her wand in a handy holster in her pants and tucked the cloak over her arm. She looked to Harry, to see him looking at her like he had never seen her before. 

“Harry, wha-” She was cut off by him kissing her desperately. 

“I love you,” he said, breathlessly. 

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut. 'No, not now', she thought.

It wasn't until he stopped kissing her that she realised she never wanted him to stop. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her in disappointment. “We should go,” he said. 

“No, wait. Harry, I lo-” – it was too late, he'd gone – “Damnit!” She stamped her foot. 

“Miss Ginny?”

“What?” she snarled, spinning around angrily, only to come up short at the sight of Dobby holding a silver dagger towards her. She held up her hands. “What are you doing with that?” 

Dobby looked down, and realised she had taken it in a threatening manner. “No, Miss Ginny,” he said, shaking his head. He turned the dagger around and presented it to her, hilt first. “Dobby wants you to be taking this. One never knows who, or what, you might be fighting.”

Ginny took the dagger, about 30 cm long, and admired the handle. She could tell it was dragon hide, as Charlie had showed her the differing skins over the years. It gleamed, as if polished recently. She saw her own relection in the shiny blade.

Hurry, flame. It is time.

Ginny nodded at Dobby and used her wand to conjure and secure a holster around her waist, then cast an unbreakable charm on it. 

“Dobby will see you after,” said the elf, ringing his hands together in worry.

Ginny didn't want to give the house elf false hope, but she nodded and Apparated away.


	11. The Battle

She misjudged her landing, having never been to Godric's Hollow before. She found herself inside the church, rather than outside. Luckily there was no-one inside to question her unexpected arrival, but there were candles lit at the front altar. The candlelight accentuated the leadlight in the windows, making it quite pictureseque. However, after taking seconds to notice those things, Ginny ran outside, nearly barreling into Harry. 

“Nice of you to make it,” he said coolly. 

She ignored his tone, instead, crouching at his side after throwing the cloak over themselves. “What's going on?” she asked. 

“No sign of Tonks yet,” he said in frustration. “Where is she?”

Ginny looked up the main street of Godric's Hollow, seeing Remus and Sirius walking slowly up it, looking from side to side. Even at their distance, their expressions were grim. 

Ginny suddenly realised something. “Harry, where's the towns people?” she asked. 

“Someone, and we're hoping it was Tonks, cast a protective charm over the town. The main street, the shops, the church and” – he sucked in a breath – “the cemetery are the only places exempt.”

Ginny looked to her left, seeing a small group of shops you'd typically find in a small town. She looked back at Harry when he stiffened. Looking at him, she followed his lead and looked to where he was looking. 

Remus was sniffing, and halted where he was. “He's here,” he cried. 

“The rat?” asked Sirius. Remus nodded grimly, and just by the looks on their faces, Ginny knew this wasn't going to end well for Peter Pettigrew. 

“There's more,” said Remus frowning. His face darkened. 

“Remus, Sirius!”

The men spun around to see Tonks standing near the church, behind Harry and Ginny. In front of her, with his arms bound, was Peter Pettigrew! 

“ Come here, I captured him, Pettigrew!” exclaimed Tonks. 

Sirius and Remus immediately raised their wands. “That's not Dora!” exclaimed Remus, not recognising Dora's familiar scent. 

Tonks stared at him, then started cackling. Within seconds, she was transformed back to her natural state. “Bellatrix!” hissed Sirius. 

“Long time no see, my old friends,” said Peter cockily, his magical binds disappearing. “Quite the reunion, with James and Lily just over there.” He gestured to the cemetery, now his hands were no longer bound. 

“Don't you mention their names, you bastard,” snarled Sirius. Ginny lay a hand on Harry's arm, feeling him tense at the mention of his parents. 

Bellatrix laughed, pleased that Peter was getting under Sirius' skin. “ Touchy, touchy. How about we talk about young Harry then, hmm?” Peter laughed too. 

Both Sirius and Remus took a step closer, their wands level with Peter and Bellatrix's face. “Where is he? I know he's here somewhere. Come out, come out, Harry. Uncle Peter would like to see you again,” she taunted. 

Remus practically had to hold Sirius back, for he was about to pounce on Peter. “I could kill you right now, do you know that,” he snarled at his traitor. “How dare you call yourself his uncle. For all that you've done to that boy-”

“Done to? Oh no, it's what the rat has done for him, Sirius, my misguided cousin. The Dark Lord knows about the prophecy, the full prophecy. Give us Potter and the girl. There is no need for more lives to be lost. You saw what we did to those blood traitor Weasleys. You should have listened to your parents, Sirius, your family...our family,” she said passionately. 

Peter nodded. “ Dear Bellatrix and Narcissa are amongst his most faithful followers,” he said, with a simpering look at Bellatrix. 

“Yeah, well, Bellatrix is a psychopathic bitch, so you'll have to do better than that to convince me,” growled Sirius, shrugging off Remus' arms. 

Peter smiled. “You can't win, you know. The Dark Lord is invincible.”

“Where's Dora?” growled Remus. 

Bellatrix and Peter turned to him, with the witch looking at him as if he wasn't fit to wipe her boots. “Well, wolf, my dear niece is getting aquainted with a friend of mine,” she said, twirling her wand around. She was quite enjoying this. “ And an old friend of yours.” 

“Where is she, Bella,” growled Sirius. 

Bellatrix laughed and looked over their shoulders. Turning, they saw Tonks bound to the statue of the Potter family. “Remus,” she called in fear. 

“Dora, what-no!” gasped Remus, as Fenrir Greyback stepped out from behind the statue. Two other Death Eaters also stepped out from behind the shops, and the church. Harry and Ginny held their breaths as the two passed by them. Harry grasped his wand, prepared to fight them, but then he heard it; they both did.

Wait. Not Yet.

“Hello, Lupin,” greeted Greyback. He pushed Tonks' hair off to one side, freeing her neck. “Like to join me for a meal?” he teased. 

Tonks struggled to get away from him. This time Sirius had to hold Remus back from charging at the werewolf responsible for his condition. 

Harry felt Ginny trembling, and he assumed she was frightened. “It's okay, I won't let him hurt you,” he vowed. 

“He's the monster that butchered Hermione,” said Ginny, her voice low with anger, “and her mother. No more. No more.” Her voice was hard, but filled with pain. She fingered the silver dagger Dobby had given her.

“Tom's not here yet,” whispered Harry. “Come on, we'll stay under the cloak, but let's move. We have to help Remus get Tonks away from him.”

Together, they set off, moving slowly and cautiously, around the Death Eaters. Bellatrix and Peter were taunting Sirius, while Remus couldn't take his eyes off Dora and Greyback. Luckily, the two Marauders were practically back to back.

“The Dark Lord will be here, as soon as I summon him,” said Bellatrix, rolling her sleeve up to show her dark mark. “The rest of you, stay back. This is between us,” she said, smiling evilly at her cousin. She grandly held her wand close to her forearm.

In anger, Sirius slashed his wand, and in disbelief, Bellatrix hissed as the cuts on her face began to bleed. She let out a screech of pain and anger, dropping her wand. “What did you do?” she yelled, her hands coming up to her face. The Death Eaters made a move to help her. “No!” she said, holding up her hand.

Peter quickly used his wand to help clean her up. “Tergeo. Tergeo,” he chanted. 

Bellatrix was so taken with her wounds that she still hadn't noticed her wand was lying at her feet. Sirius Accio'd it, and pocketed it, whilst waiting to see what else they would do. 

Bellatrix pushed Peter away, keen to get vengeance on Sirius. “Oh, I'm going to love killing you, Sirius,” she snarled, “but first I want to see the Potter brat.”

“Never,” said Sirius. “You're not fit to be anywhere near him,” he said. 

“Sirius,” said Remus, desperately, his eyes on Tonks.

Harry and Ginny moved closer to Sirius and Remus. Sirius stiffened when Harry touched his arm, and Remus started when Ginny slid the dagger carefully into his hands, hilt first. “Watch out for the silver,” she whispered. 

“ON the count of three,” whispered Harry. “One, two, THREE!”

Harry yanked off the cloak, dropping it to his feet. “Stupefy,” he yelled, his wand pointed at Bellatrix. Sirius echoed his spell, only his aim was Pettiigrew, and both the Death Eaters flew high in the air. 

“Stupefy,” cried Ginny, her aim set on Greyback. He growled and turned, the spell catching the edge of the Potter family statue. 

“You'll have to do better than that, sweetheart,” taunted Greyback. He eyed her up and down. “Oh, yes, I'm going to have some fun with you.”

Ginny felt ill as she remembered what this monster had done to Hermione. 

“Quiet, Greyback. The Dark Lord wants her and the Potter brat for himself,” said Bellatrix. She eyed Harry and cackled. “My, didn't you grow up to be a handsome boy.”

Harry felt Ginny tense, and he reached behind him to grasp her hand, just for a second. 

“Harry, look at you! The very image of your father,” said Peter. He then looked at Ginny. “And you. You certainly grew up well. You were only little when I came into your family. Want to know a secret? I was the one who let the Death Eater's through the wards to the Burrow. See, I could still get in, as Wormtail. I even made sure they didn't forget dear brother Charlie, in Romania,” he gloated. 

Sirius stepped in front of Harry. “Don't even speak of them, you traitor,” he cried. He started to fling curse after curse at Peter. “Confringo, Reducto, Opugno,” he cried. 

Peter brought up a protective shield, but Sirius broke through it easily. He then tried to cast dark spells back at Sirius. “ Sectumsempra. Crucio!” he cried. 

Sirius laughed nastily, easily dodging the curses. “You're spells are pathetic, as always, Wormtail. You have to mean it,” he taunted. “Crucio!”

Peter cried out as the spell hit him, for Sirius's Reductor spell had blasted his weak shield earlier. He thrashed around in pain, to Sirius' utmost satisfaction. “I hate you, you worthless rat. James and Lily should never have trusted you,” he shouted.

Peter writhed in agony. “They only did...at your suggestion,” he reminded   
Sirius. “I only wish...you had died too,” he said, before crying out at the pain. 

Sirius felt a white fury come over him. “Confringo” he cried, putting all his hatred into his spell. 

Peter's eyes widened as the spell propelled towards him, and then it hit, and he knew no more. Bit of flesh, blood and limbs flew in the air, splattering over the ground. 

There was silence, then Bellatrix cackled again. “Feels good, doesn't it. Killing that vermin after all these years,” she said knowingly.

Sirius glared at her in. “I did it for James and Lily, and Harry,” he said. 

“Sure you did,” she taunted. “And for the life he stole from you. Poor Sirius, locked up in Azkaban all those years. I know what it's like there.”

“Yeah, but you belong there, you crazy bitch,” snarled Sirius. “You basically did the same to Frank and Alice.”

“Oh yes, good times,” sighed Bellatrix happily, “but enough of this. Where's my wand?” 

“Looking for this,” taunted Sirius, taking it out his pocket and, before her eyes, snapped her wand in half.

Harry thought Bellatrix's eyes were going to pop out of her head. “You filty blood traitor, how dare you. Crucio!” she cried, snatching Crabbe's wand and firing it. The wand was weaker than her own, but she put all her power into it, and to Harry's dismay, the spell hit Sirius. He writhed on the ground in agony, but refused to cry out.

Harry wouldn't stand for it any longer. Drawing on his shared magic with Ginny, he sent a Stupefy back that was stronger than any Stupefy anyone had ever seen. Bellatrix was slammed into a nearby wall, and slid down, unmoving. 

Spellfire then broke out between Harry and the remaining Death Eater, Macnair. Whilst Crabbe floundered around Bellatrix, looking for his wand, Ginny and Remus kept their eye firmly on Greyback. 

He ripped Tonks' Auror cloak off her, then ripped her shirt open. He slowly drew a sharp nail down her arm, leaving a trail of blood. He then licked his finger. “Mmm, tasty.”

“Remus, no matter what happens, I love you,” cried Tonks, determined not to show weakness in front of this monster. 

Tonks' declaration seemed to spur Remus on. “Remus, I'm going to distract him. If you get a clear shot, do it,” urged Ginny. She took a deep breath then stepped out to face the monster alone. “Confringo. Sectumsempra. Opugno. Stupefy, Incarcerous,” she cast, as she took two steps closer to him with every spell. Hers and Harry's shared magic intensified every spell, as well as her own feelings of hatred.

Greyback had been amused at first, but when the third spell hit, it shook him and momentarily left him exposed. The last spell had him flung backwards and before he could gather his thoughts, he was bound. 

Ginny and Remus stood over him. He laughed. “Think this will stop me.” He began to move to try and break through the spell. 

“No, but this will,” said Remus, and he plunged the silver dagger into Greyback's heart. 

Greyback arched in agony, as the silver began to penetrate his body, as much as the blood was flowing out. 

“You'll never hurt an innocent child again,” said Remus, shakily. 

Greyback smiled evily, realising he was dying. “But you'll still be a werewolf, even after I'm gone.”

Remus turned away in disgust, hurrying over to free Tonks. 

Greyback looked up at Ginny. “What are you looking at?” he snarled, with practically his last breath.

“A waste of a human life, you piece of shit,” she cried. She then used her wand to cast the Severing charm on him. “ That's for Hermione,” she said. 

Remus looked up to see Greyback's head roll away from his body. “Incendio,” he cried, pointing his wand at the body. It burst into flames. 

Ginny ran over to him, pausing only to kick the head back to the burning body. “Tonks, are you okay?”

Tonks nodded shakily. “Yeah, just about shit my britches, though.”

For some reason, that made Ginny laugh. “Oh, Tonks,” she said. 

Tonks nodded. “Go, your man could do with some help,” she said shakily. “I'll be fine.”

Ginny nodded and hurried to help Harry, but was stopped by a message from Fawkes.

Find the shadows. Re-focus on what is important.

“Renervate,” said Remus, casting the spell on Tonks. She looked at him gratefully. 

“Ta, love, I feel like a new witch. Why, I -”

Remus cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her. “I love you too, you crazy girl.”

“Crazy about you, Wolfie,” she said, grinning.

“How very ...disgusting. A member of my wife's own family, professing her love for a wild beast,” said a voice in disgust. 

Tonks and Remus turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing there, with his usual sneer on his face. 

“Oy, he's only a beast in the bedroom,” protested Tonks. 

“Dora!” gasped Remus, flushing.

Sirius, now partially recovered enough to fight the weaker Death Eaters, chuckled. “Looks like Tonks is back to normal,” he said to Harry, who was fighting Crabbe. 

“Tonks, normal?” asked Harry, making Sirius bark in laughter. 

Lucius watched in disgust as Harry and Sirius started to get on top of Crabbe and Macnair. He walked over to Bellatrix. “Renervate,” he said, and she stirred. 

Ginny watched from the shadows of the shops, where she had ducked into after hearing Fawkes, and seeing that Sirius and Harry had control of their fight against the Death Eaters. Now, so close she could almost touch him, was the man who planted the diary on her. She itched to simply slice his head off, while his back was to her, but no, she wanted to see his eyes the moment he realised it was all over. 

Have patience. Wait for the right time. Send your magic to your bonded one

Ginny cursed, but sat back where she could keep an eye on proceedings while she regained her thoughts. She sent her thoughts to Harry, willing him to fight harder and be stronger. She also sent her love, figuring if she couldn't say the words, he would feel them.

For Harry, it was like an energy boost. A simple Reducto to the knee, followed by an Incarerous, and Crabbe was bawling like a baby. Harry then turned to help Sirius, and between them, Macnair stood no chance. Putting all of Ginny's power and his into a Stupefy sent Macnair flying back towards the cemetery where he was impaled on a spike on the old wrought iron fence. 

Harry and Sirius spun around to see where Lucius and Bellatrix were. Harry scanned the grounds for Ginny. Remus and Tonks hurried to join them. 

Harry was pumped, still high on the rush of his and Ginny's shared magic. “Come on,” he taunted the two Death Eaters. 

With a smirk, Lucius passed Bellatrix his wand. Before his horrified eyes, Harry watched as she summoned the Dark Lord. “No,” he cried.

He is coming.

Ginny sat back, her heart pounding. This was it, this was the moment. And the only thing she could think of was that she hadn't told Harry she loved him. She began to take in deep breaths, to centre her thoughts on Harry. 

“Ha-rry Po-tter.” She heard the hissing noise and knew HE was here. Curiosity made her peek around the corner and she almost gasped aloud, giving away her location. Gone was the handsome, dark haired boy who had lured her down to the Chamber of Secrets. This-this monster had a snake like face, with no hair and slits for a nose. She shuddered, feeling the dark magic emanating from him. She moved to stand beside Harry. He grasped her hand and squeezed it, before letting it go. 

Harry finally faced the evil being who had changed his life. “Hello, Tom,” he said. Sirius, Remus and Tonks stood united behind them, wands held high. 

Voldemort recoiled. “I no longer recognise that name.”

Harry nodded. “That's right, because it's a Muggle name. You can't hide your heritage, Tom. You're half wizard, half Muggle.”

“Enough.” spat Voldemort, angrily. He hated the reminder of his parentage. He turned his attention to Ginny. 

“So this is the girl who held off my possession for nearly a year,” said Voldemort, admiringly. He eyed her up and down, making her feel dirty. 

Harry stepped in front of her, blocking her from Voldemort's view. “Your arrogance is your downfall, Tom. We know the diary was a Horcrux,” spat Harry. Sirius pulled Ginny back between him and Remus, his arm around her protectively. 

Voldemort smiled cruelly. “It wasn't the only one, you know,” he taunted. Ginny's heart froze at the implication. Did he mean her? 

Harry nodded. “Dumbledore destroyed the diary, and Slytherin's ring. Regulus' house elf destroyed the locket. Then there was the cup and the diadem. All gone,” said Harry, in satisfaction. 

Voldemort was taken aback, but realised he still had two left. “Ah, but you want to know a secret. I didn't even mean to make one of them. It happened here, in this very town, just over seventeen years ago.”

Harry held his wand up in anger. “No, you don't get to talk about that night,” he said. 

Voldemort laughed. “It was you, stupid boy. Right after I killed your pathetic half blood mother. Her blood protection spell rebounded, and I unknowingly made you, an infant, a Horcrux. Oh, the irony. You see, to kill me, you need to die too, Harry Potter.” He burst into amused laughter.

Sirius, Remus and Tonks gasped. Harry's mind was thinking fast. Ginny closed her eyes to the truth. Harry was the Horcrux. Harry had to die. 

The curse will kill the Horcrux inside only. It must be done by the Dark One.

Harry understood. The phoenix had never let them down before, he had to trust his advice. To Sirius and Remus' horror, he dropped his wand and spread his arms wide.   
“Do it,” he urged. “If it means you die too, do it,” he taunted.

Voldemort stilled, but his pride was too great, plus there was the remaining Horcrux still in play. He raised his wand. “Tell Albus I said hello, and that Gellert's wand is serving me well enough,” he taunted. “Aveda Kedavra!”

Ginny had to be at his side. “No!” she cried. Sirius stopped her, and she struggled to break free. “I love you, Harry,” she called. 

Harry smiled as the green curse headed for him, then closed his eyes. Ginny's beautiful face, so full of love, was the last thing he saw. 

“No!” cried Ginny, in horror. She batted Sirius' hands away and practically crawled over to Harry's body. She hadn't noticed that, as Harry fell, so did Voldemort. 

“Wake up now, Harry,” she said, resting his head on her lap. She patted his cheeks. “Come on, this isn't funny. Wake up.”

She looked over to Sirius and Remus. “Do something,” she urged. But they just looked at her with shocked, sad eyes. 

Ginny looked down at Harry, then up to the sky. “Fawkes, where are you? We need you. Why isn't he waking up? Something has gone wrong.”

But there was no response from the phoenix. 

Ginny bent low over Harry, then threw her head back and let out a cry of pain. “No! This wasn't supposed to go this way. It was supposed to be me, not Harry. Fawkes, damn you.”

Never had she felt such anger rising inside her. Once again, she had been let down. She was tired of it all. 

Trying to control her temper, she summoned Tonks torn cloak, and rested it under Harry's head. She straightened his glasses, relieved that his eyes were closed. “There you go, love,” she said softly, and she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling the fringe to the side. She leaned over and kissed his scar. “I love you,” she whispered tearfully. 

She felt immediate pain, as Lucius grabbed her hair and pulled her away from Harry's body. “What have you done to the Dark Lord?”

Bellatrix was standing over Voldemort. She tried to renervate him, but he remained still. 

Sirius, Remus and Tonks ducked for cover as she took Voldemort's wand and started firing curses randomly. She shrieked and cried out,“Petrificas Totalis.” They could not move, and like skittles, they fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, Lucius was dragging Ginny towards the now broken statue of the Potter family. Ginny was struggling to free herself, getting in a few punches and kicks. 

It will be okay, love. I'll come back. I'll always come back for you.

Ginny stilled. That wasn't Fawkes' voice in her head, it was Harry's. “Harry,” she whispered brokenly. 

“Incarcerous,” yelled Lucius, and Ginny found herself bound to the stature, much like Tonks had been. “You'll make a nice dinner for Nagini.”

As Ginny looked over his shoulder, the biggest snake she'd ever seen slithered from the cemetery and headed slowly towards her. 

Bellatrix laughed, patting the snake as it slithered past her. Nagini paused and slid closer to Sirius, Tonks and Remus, smelling prey. Her tongue flickered out, sensing a meal was close by. 

“Nagini, here,” called Lucius, unsure if the large snake would even listen to him. 

The snake did hear Lucius, but also sensed her master was close. Why was her master not calling to her? She turned and slid towards the fallen Voldemort. Her tongue flickered, and she slid over Voldemort's face, wondering why her master was not speaking to her. Still, she was hungry, and she smelled new prey. 

Ginny couldn't take her eyes off Nagini as the huge snake slid closer. Lucius chuckled as she drew closer and closer. 

Ginny's heart was beating so fast, and Nagini smelled fear. Ginny thought about the Chamber of Secrets, finding it ironic that a snake, once again, would play a part in her demise. 

The snake flickered her tongue out, tasting her prey. Yes, it would do nicely. 

“Get away,” yelled Ginny. 

Hold on, help is close. It was Fawkes, not Harry this time.

The snake realised her prey was larger than she first thought. She coiled her tail, and launched her body upright. To Ginny's dismay, the snake was almost as tall as she was, and she couldn't help but whimper. 

THUD. The snake began to sway, and swung closer to Ginny, who thought she was about to be attacked. Instead, the snake slowly began to fall down, and Ginny looked down to see a sword embedded in it's body. Not just any sword, the Sword of Gryffindor. 

Ginny looked around. The snake was in her death rolls, and she lashed out at the closest person to her, which happened to be Lucius. Once, twice, three times she bit him, before succumbing to death. Immediately, a black mist erupted from her body. 

Ginny whispered. “The last Horcrux was Nagini. He's human. He can be killed.”

Be strong, love. You can do it, you can do anything.

Ginny felt her restraints began to come loose, and when she looked at Lucius, she realised the man was dead, despite still standing in front of her, looking at his fatal wounds in shock. “I hope you rot in hell,” she spat at him, as he fell, dead to the ground. 

To Ginny's great surprise, Neville was standing several feet behind Lucius. “Neville...? She looked down at the snake, and the sword. “You did that?” she asked. 

Neville shrugged modestly. “I've been practicing.” He mimed throwing. 

Ginny broke free from her restraints, the spell broken now that the caster had died. “How did you know we were here?” she asked, pulling the sword out of the snake's body. 

“You invited me for lunch, remember? Dobby told me what was happening and I Flooed to Hogwarts to get the sword from Mcgonagall. Then I came straight here,” explained Neville. His stomach rumbled. 

“Well, well, Neville Longbottom. How's your mum and dad?” taunted Bellatrix. 

Neville stiffened. Ginny grabbed his arm. “Don't let her get to you, Nev,” she said. 

Bellatrix laughed maniacally as Neville tried to get his hatred of her under control. He was startled to see Harry lying there, apparantly dead. “Harry?” he asked brokenly. 

Ginny nodded. He then looked over to see Voldemort lying still, too. 

Bellatrix sneered. “He may be gone, but you can't stop me. A couple of school kids,” she snorted in derision. 

Neville saw Tonks, Remus and Sirius lying flat on the ground. He knew that spell, the Petrificas Totalis spell. Had been on the end of it his first year, thanks to Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin goons. 

“I wonder if you'd last as long as mum and dad under the Cruciatus,” pondered Bellatrix aloud. “Let's find out, shall we? Crucio!”

Ginny cried out as Neville fell to the ground, writhing in agony. His face was scrunched up as he tried not to give her the satisfaction of crying out his pain. 

“Expelliarmus!” Bellatrix's wand went flying past Ginny, who froze. 

Ginny turned. “Harry?” The sword of Gryffindor dropped to the ground, forgotten. 

Now is the time. The power he knows not is the only way to destroy him. 

Harry stood tall, his wand and Bellatrix's in his hand. “Ginny, come stand by me,” he beckoned, for she deserved to be there when he cast the final spell. Already Tom was beginning to stir. 

Everything then happened in a flash. Ginny started to move towards him, as Bellatrix lunged for the Sword. Neville, already on the ground, realised what she was after and, using the last of his strength, Accio'd the sword to him. Bellatrix jumped on him, determined to get the Sword. Instead, she grabbed his wand and they tustled, neither letting go of the wand, and Neville holding as tight as he could to the Sword of Gryffindor. His strength was waning; it was too soon after the Cruciatus curse. 

Bellatrix could sense he was getting weaker and she smiled. She pointed his wand at Harry, while they were both still holding it. 

“Harry, look out,” cried Neville, as Bellatrix cried out, “Aveda Kedavra.”

Ginny turned, seeing the green light heading for Harry once again. She knew this time there would be no coming back for him. She knew what she had to do. She would do this, for Harry.

A simple step to the left was all it took. 

“Ginny, NO!” roared Harry.

I am coming.

Ginny turned back to face Harry, as the curse struck her. Before his devastated eyes, she crumbled, first to her knees, then face forward. 

“GINNY!” cried Harry, rushing to her. He rolled her over, surprised to find she was hot to touch. 

Bellatrix let out a shriek of delight. “Aw, is itty bitty Ginny dead? What are you going to do Potter? Cry like a baby!”

Harry felt a fury rise in him. He started to head towards her when he saw her lurch forward as if she was going to throw up. She had a look of surprise on her face, as she looked down at the Sword that had been run through her body. “Oh,” she said, before she fell, dead. 

Neville struggled to sit up. “Sure am glad I got that sword,” he said shakily.

Sirius, Remus and Tonks broke free, and hurried over to Harry. They looked down at Ginny. She looked peaceful. 

Harry heard it first, and thought it was simply in his head again. Yet Sirius, Remus and Tonks looked up too, to see a phoenix circling above them. 

“You're too late,” yelled Harry, as the magnificent bird flew in circles over their heads, each time getting lower and lower. “You're too fucking late. She-she's gone.”

Ginny was gone. It didn't seem possible. 

“Harry Potter.”

The group turned around, having forgotten all about Tom. He stood there, shaken but not gone. He saw his snake dead, his two most loyal followers gone, and knew this was his last chance. Unfortunately for him, he had no wand. However, he did know some wandless magic. 

“Expelliarmus,” he cried, securing Neville's wand in his hand. It didn't feel as good as his own, but it gave him a fighting chance. 

Harry looked at Ginny's body. 

Love is the answer. Love will provide you with everything you need.

“You lie. Ginny was all I needed,” cried Harry, desperately, “and she's gone.”

Tom smiled. All he saw was a broken boy; he should be easy to defeat. “ Pathetic. All of you, pathetic,” he sneered. 

Harry looked at him. “ I feel sorry for you. You'll never know friendship, or love. It's the one power you will never have.” 

Voldemort looked stunned, thinking of the prophecy.

“Think of Ginny. Love is the answer. You know the spell. Do it.

Harry looked at Ginny, and in seconds,remembered every single minute of their time together. The last thing he'd heard had been her telling him she loved him. 

“I love you, Ginny,” he whispered, then raised his wand at Tom. 'EXPECTO PATRONUM”

A huge stag bounded out from his wand. Despite the mid afternoon sun, it still shone so bright, Harry had to squint to look at it. Was it the sunshine that caused the golden glow around it? It ran off, straight towards Tom. 

Sirius knew it had to be Harry to do the final spell, but he figured it couldn't hurt to help him. “For James and Lily-EXPECTO PATRONUM!” His black dog shot out and chased after the stag excitedly. 

Remus moved to stand next to Sirius. “For all the families you've destroyed- “EXPECTO PATRONUM!” His wolf lunged out as if freed from a cage and quickly caught up with Sirius' dog. Tonks' jack rabbit followed it's larger counterpart. 

“Just like old times, hey Remus,” said Sirius, as the dog and wolf chased after the stag. With a huge jump, the stag leapt straight through Tom, and his body absorbed him. 

It was as if Tom had been shot, as the Patronus dissolved into his body. As the dog and wolf joined their stag counterpart, Tom fell to the ground.

He was in agony, as if he was being burned from the inside. His body erupted, spilling forth black blood from every orifice from his body. 

“Guess we should make sure he's really dead,” said Sirius, grimly. “Incendio.”

The last of the remains of Tom Riddle went up in flames. 

Unknowingly to them, assorted Death Eaters, all around Europe and England, waiting for the sign that their Dark Lord had won, fell dead to the ground, as the posion from their Dark Mark flooded their body. For to take the Dark Mark was a commitment to the death. None would survive if the Dark Lord should fall.

A mournful cry made them turn. Fawkes now flew lower, closer to Ginny. 

Harry fell to his knees, Tom already forgotten. “Please,” he begged, shamelessly, “heal her.”

Fawkes let out another mournful cry and swooped down close to Ginny. In a blinding flash, which made them all cover their faces, the bird grabbed hold of Ginny and disappeared.

Slowly, they began to uncover their faces. “What was that?” asked Neville, looking up. 

“Ginny?”

Sirius looked down to Harry, only to find Ginny had gone. 

“Bring her back. Damn you, haven't I given enough? Why did you let me die and come back, only to take her? Bring her back, let me bury her with her family. I owe her that much.”

There is no 'owing' in love. Your mission is complete. You now are free to live your life, Harry Potter.

“What sort of life would it be without Ginny?” cried Harry, rhetorically. 

Sirius and Remus looked at each other in confusion. Who was Harry talking to? Had he lost his mind, was he having a breakdown?

Love is the answer. The voice was fainter this time.

“No, love hurts too much. I'm done with love, done with you,” yelled Harry. “No more. I just want to be left alone.”

“Harry, maybe we should get you checked out at St Mungo's,” suggested Remus, warily. “Tonks, the town's protection charms? Did you cast them?”

Tonks nodded. “Finite Incantatem,” she said, waving her wand. 

Slowly the townspeople began to open their doors. “Is it safe to come out?” they asked.

“Yes, friends. Voldemort is dead, gone forever,” said Sirius. 

Harry strugged to his feet, brushing off Remus and Tonks' help. He felt suffocated; he needed to get away from this place. He stumbled, as if drunk, down the main street, as more and more people came out to celebrate. 

“Tis a great day, to be sure,” said an Irish born resident. “ forever to be known as Victory day.”

People began to swarm Neville, Sirius, Remus and Tonks, looking for answers. As the crowd gathered round them, they lost sight of Harry. 

Harry stumbled to the Appartion site, but soon realised it wouldn't be a good idea, for he was sure to be Splinched. He needed to get out of here, as the people began to celebrate. 

“Dobby?”

POP. “Young master Harry be calling Dobby? Dobby has been most anxious for news. But,”- he looked around - “where is Miss Ginny? Dobby is not feeling her.”

The little elf's anxiousness was too much for Harry. “Ginny, she-” He shook his head,  
unable to say the words, and looked desperately at the elf. “Please, take me away. Anywhere, I don't care where.”

Dobby looked sadly at Harry. “The Dark One has gone?” he asked timidly. 

Harry could only nod. In truth he was close to collapsing.

Dobby stepped forward and took Harry's hand. “Young master Harry need not worry. Dobby is be looking after you,” he said gently.

With a snap of his fingers, Dobby and Harry disappeared, just as Amelia and Kingsley arrived with the Aurors.  
.


	12. Aftermath

Dobby took Harry to Grimmauld Place, landing in his bedroom. Harry collapsed onto the bed, absolutely exhausted. Dobby cast basic cleaning charms on him, but could only do so much.

Harry turned his face to the pillow, inhaling her fragrance. Ginny. He closed his eyes in pain. 

“ Where does you be hurting, master Harry?” asked Dobby worriedly. 

“ Everywhere,” said Harry dully. “ Please, leave me alone.” 

Dobby nodded sadly, although Harry didn't see it. With a snap of his fingers, Dobby disappeared. 

Harry buried his face in her pillow to muffle his cries. What had he done to deserve this life of his? His parents, Ginny. Why was everyone he loved taken from him?

“ Harry? HARRY?” It was Sirius, his voice full of worry for his godson. 

Sirius Apparated upstairs, and then entered Harry's bedroom after knocking once. “Harry?”

“ Go away.” Far, far away.

“ Let me get a healer to look at you,” said Sirius. “ I'm worried about you, Pup.” 

“ I'm fine...just tired,” he replied softly. So very tired. 

“ Kingsley's been named interim Minister for Magic. Amelia's returning as head of the Auror department. The Aurors are already cleaning up the Ministry, now that those under the Imperius curse have broken free,” said Sirius. 

“ Great,” said Harry uninterestedly. Everyone's life could go on, his duty was done. 

“ A lot of people want to speak to you...thank you,” said Sirius, softly. He knew Harry wouldn't go for it, hell, neither would he, but he was trying to get some sort of reaction from him, to know his state of mind. 

“ Tell them to fuck off. I've done what I had to do, what I've been trained to do. He's gone. I don't owe them a fucking thing more,” he spat, quickly getting off the bed. Suddenly, the lure of returning to the Muggle world seemed quite appealing. 

Sirius recoiled at the reminder that he had trained Harry himself. “Harry, I-I just wanted to give you a fighting chance,” he said. 

Harry was itching to fight, the adrenaline building. “ A fighting chance? You trained me to be a killer. You're no better than Dumbledore,” he spat. 

Sirius eyes widened. “ You're right,” he realised. 

Harry sneered. “ Maybe you're not so different from your family, from Bellatrix, after all,” he said. 

“Harry?” 

Both Sirius and Harry turned to see Neville in the doorway. He looked dishevelled, and had a cut down his cheek. 

“ I'll leave you two alone,” said Sirius, needing to get away from Harry for now. 

“ What do you want, Nev?” sighed Harry. There was silence, then he heard a sniff. 

“ Only you and Ginny called me that,” he said. 

Harry shut his eyes tight. ' Don't speak of Ginny, don't speak of Ginny,' he chanted in his mind. 

“ I can't believe she's gone,” said Neville, unaware of the turmoil it was causing Harry. 

'Shut up, shut up, shut up,' chanted Harry in his mind.

“ She was such a small thing, but she was larger than life, you know,” said Neville. 

Harry couldn't help it, he nodded. 

“ I knew her for five years,” -lucky you, thought Harry snidely, - “ but I never saw her happier than when she was with you.” 

Harry's adrenaline dropped suddenly, and he felt weak as a kitten. 

“ I'm going home now, but if, if you're going to do anything for Ginny, you know, a service or something,” - Neville paused to collect himself - “ I-I'd like to know...and help, if you'll let me.” He wiped his eyes unashamedly. 

Harry nodded and before he could stop him, Neville gathered him in a hug. “ I loved her too,” Neville whispered. “ She was sort of my best friend...and I never got to tell her.” His voice broke at the end. 

“ She knew,” assured Harry, patting Nev on the back. “ You've been a great friend.” 

“I'd like to keep being your friend, Harry,” said Neville, “ Whatever happens now.” 

Harry shook his head. “ I can't even imagine a life without her,” he whispered painfully. 

Neville nodded in understanding. He took a step back towards the door. “ Stay in touch, yeah?” 

“ Yeah,” agreed Harry, listlessly. 

Neville nodded, and left. Harry half sat, half fell on the side of his bed. He leaned over, his head in his hands. 

“ Harry?” 

He didn't bother looking up. “ What is it, Remus?” 

“ We've got a healer here to check you out,” said Remus. 

“ I'm fine, Remus,” sighed Harry, tiredly. 

“ Harry, you took a Killing Curse and somehow survived- again. We just wanted to make sure you're okay. It's Tonks' mum, Andromeda,” said Remus. 

“ If I let her check me over, will you then leave me alone?” asked Harry. 

Remus nodded and left to return with Andromeda. However, when he saw her, he immediately drew his wand. 

Remus stepped in front of her, his hands raised. “ Harry, it's okay. She-she's Bellatrix's sister, that's why the similarity.” 

Harry looked the witch in the eye, seeing only compassion, not evil. She offered her wand for him to take. “ I just want to help you,” she said gently. 

It was said in such a motherly tone that Harry caved. He lowered his wand, and laid on the bed. “ Fine.” 

Andromeda moved closer to the bed. “ I'm just going to run my wand over your entire body, to check for any injuries, old and new, and to check your magical core. Okay?” 

Harry nodded. He was numb, numb to it all. He couldn't care less. 

Remus watched as Andromeda's face grew grim. Harry didn't even open his eyes. 

“ All done. For someone who was struck with the Killing Curse, you're remarkably healthy, Mr Potter,” said Andromeda. 

Harry opened his eyes. “ That's it?” 

Andromeda nodded. “ Your magical core is weakened, but should build up over the next few days. I have to say, it's the biggest magical core I've ever seen, it's double the size of most.” 

“ Double? How is that possible?” asked Remus. 

“Ginny.” It hurt to say her name.

“ It's beautiful to see. All reds and greens pulsating with your heartbeat,” said Andromeda. She had never seen anything like it before. “ May I check on Ginny?” 

Remus drew in a sharp breath. “ Ginny...didn't make it,” he explained, at Harry's pained look. 

Andromeda looked confused. “ But, his magical core is still showing her magic. It should have started to separate at the point of...” She quickly realised she was being insensitive. 

“ Death,” said Harry. He looked at her. “ That's what you were going to say, wasn't it? Well, she'll never leave me, she'll always be in here,” he said, pounding his chest. 

Remus winced and Andromeda looked embarassed. “ I' m sorry, I-” 

“Leave...now,” ordered Harry, in a voice not to be argued with. 

They quickly left, and Harry was alone with his thoughts. 

Alone...again. 

/*/*/*/*

He drifted in and out of sleep the next forty eight hours. When he woke, he stared at the ceiling, at the spider's web growing in the corner. When he slept, he was reunited with Ginny in his dreams, reliving their time together, especially their time on the Flamel's island. How close they had come in that short time. 

Dobby kept bringing him food and drink, and Harry was sure he was adding a nutrient potion to his drinks. He didn't want to face anyone, or deal with anything. The Ministry seemed in good hands and the people of Godric's Hollow had repaired any damage their fights had caused. 

On the third day, Sirius woke him with an urgent owl addressed to him. Upon opening it, he told Sirius that it was a note from a lawyer. Nicholas and Perenelle had passed peacefully, and left the island to him and Ginny. Further instructions were to be found at a place on the island known only to them. 

“ Harry, I-I'm sorry,” said Sirius. 

“ Everyone leaves,” shrugged Harry, tonelessly.

“ No, I'm still here,” protested Sirius. “ Remus, Tonks, they're here for you.” 

Harry rolled over, ending the discussion. 

Later that night- 

Harry. 

Harry sat up, breathing heavily. Ginny's voice rang so clearly in his head, even though her voice was weak. 

Harry.

“It's not real. You're gone.”

Harry, come home

He clenched his fists. “ You were my home,” he said softly, in a world of hurt. 

I need you. I'll be waiting. 

Harry buried his head in his hands, then ran his hands through his hair. He got up to take a shower, noting it was ten at night.

He thought long and hard while he was in the shower, and when he got out, he had a plan. However, Dobby was waiting for him when he returned to his room. 

“ Is master Harry being all right?” asked Dobby worriedly.

Harry shook his head. “ I don't know if I'll ever be all right again.” He began pulling random clothes out of his drawers and shoving them into a bag. 

“What is master Harry be doing?” asked Dobby, puzzled. 

Harry paused to look around the room. “I need to get away. Dobby, will you take me to Nic and Perenelle's island?”

Dobby nodded slowly. 

Harry raced to the bathroom to grab some toiletries then shoved them in his bag. “Great, let's go.”

Dobby took Harry's hand and, with a click of his fingers, Dobby and Harry left Grimmauld Place. 

When Sirius came down for breakfast next morning, he was in a chipper mood. He'd peeked into Harry's room to see the bed made and tidied. Figuring Harry to be up and waiting for him downstairs, he entered the kitchen in a positive mood. 

“Mor-ning,” he drawled. He looked around, then frowned. “Where's Harry? He's not in his room. 

Remus looked at Tonks, who looked upset. She slid a letter over to Sirius. “He's gone,” she said. 

“What?” hissed Sirius, picking up the letter and reading it. He could understand Harry's need to get away, but the island was remote and he worried about Harry, without Nick and Perenelle being there. Harry said he would be in touch, but gave no idea when. 

“Sirius, do you reckon you can remember how to get there?” asked Tonks. 

Sirius shook his head. “We went by Portkey, remember? I have no idea where in the whole bloody world it is!”

“Dobby's gone too,” said Remus. “You could summon him,” he suggested. 

Sirius opened his mouth to do so, then faltered. He shook his head. “No, he's helping Harry, and that's what's important right now. I'll give him some time, and if we haven't heard from Harry, I'll summon him then.”

Remus sighed. “I think you're right.”

Tonks nodded too. “After my mum told us about his old injuries, years old, I just want him to know how much we care about him, you know? But I think what you suggested is the right thing, Sirius. He needs time to grieve for Ginny. Still, I'd like to hex those poor excuses of family, the Dursley's.”

With that done, the three sat down to a quiet, somber breakfast, with Harry's welfare upper most in their minds.

/*/*/*/*

Harry ventured through the lush foliage. He was shirtless, due to the high temperature that day. Luckily, the deluxe villa he now called home was set to a perfect temperature, with ceiling fans circulating to keep the rooms airy. The first two days, when he'd ventured out of his room it had been to listlessly look around the villa, remembering the good times he'd shared with the Flamel's. The last two days, when he'd bothered to get out of bed, he'd ventured outside to investigate the island more.

The Flamel's house elves, of which there were two, appeared to be waiting for him when he arrived. They bowed to their new master, and proceeded to show Harry to the master suite. To his surprise, all of Nic and Perenelle's personal items and furniture had already been removed. 

“The bed is new, waiting for our new master,” bowed Pip. 

“And mistress,” added Pipette, his wife. 

Harry's face darkened. “No, there won't be any mistress,” he growled. 

Pip and Pipette looked confused at each other. “But...did you not defeat the Dark One?”

Harry nodded. “But Ginny...she didn't make it.” Nearly a week later, and the pain was as raw as if it just happened. 

“But...the phoenix -”

“Stop! Please, no more questions. I just want to be left alone,” implored Harry. 

“As you wish, Master Harry. Er, what are we to do with...him?” asked Pip, gesturing to Dobby. 

Dobby stood tall. “Dobby is be looking after master Harry,” he said stoutly, defying any argument. 

Pip and Pipette looked at each other, then the outsider. “Very well...for now. You may stay here and look after our master. We shall be at the other house, tending to other matters,” said Pip. 

“Fine, everybody's happy,” said Harry. “Goodbye.” He closed the door to his bedroom firmly, the three elves standing on the other side. Dobby looked pleased to get his own way.

Inside the room, Harry lay face down on the huge, comfortable bed. It didn't take much to bring memories of Ginny to the fore, and he fell into a deep sleep. 

Harry.

Harry blinked, bringing himself back to the present. Ginny's voice was starting to haunt him. He heard it frequently, getting louder and stronger each time. 

Soon, my love.

A soft breeze wafted over him, and he could have sworn it was Ginny's fragrance. “Ginny?” he called tentatively, then felt foolish. He turned and headed for home, deciding he must have gotten too much sun. 

Soon. Very soon.

“It's the grief. I can't stop hearing her because I'm grieving her,” Harry told himself, as he made his way up the steps to his new home. 

Dobby was waiting for him with a cool drink. “Dobby, where do Pip and Pipette go during the day?” asked Harry, curiously. He hadn't seen them since that first night he'd arrived.

“They did be telling master Harry they were at the other house,” reminded Dobby. 

Harry frowned. “What other house?”

Dobby shrugged as he tried to secure a napkin around Harry's neck. “Dobby thinks it is on the other side of the island. Perhaps they have a home of their own,” he suggested. 

Harry batted Dobby's small hands away, and yanked the napkin down onto his lap, thinking hard. The letter from the lawyers mentioned another letter waiting for him, in a place only he would know. Except Ginny. 

He ate his meal mechanically, barely tasting it, as he thought about where the letter could be. He nodded at Dobby distractedly when the elf asked to clear the table. Then he moved to the hammock outside, still deep in thought. 

He was drifting to sleep when he heard it. The phoenix song. A beautiful song, possibly the most beautiful song he'd ever heard. A tale of lovers, torn apart by war, by enemies, by forces of nature. Of them reconciling, and going on to live happily ever after. With a smile on his face, Harry fell into a deep sleep. 

He awoke hours later, surprised to find it nightfall already. The glow of the inside light gave him enough light to help him right himself as he got out of the hammock. He stretched, feeling the best he had in a week. 

It was then he heard it, and he wondered if it had ever stopped. The same song, being trilled over and over again. It soothed him, comforted him and he stopped to listen to it again. 

Harry, I'm here. We'll be together soon

“Ginny?” 

He heard a cry, and looked up. A magnificent phoenix circled over him. “Fawkes?”

But no, this wasn't Fawkes. As Harry watched, the beautiful phoenix simply dissolved into thin air. 

“A Patronus?” wondered Harry aloud. “But who...?” He gasped. “Ginny's Patronus is a phoenix! Ginny!” he yelled. “Ginny, are you there? Lumos Maxima.” He needed the light from his wand, still unfamiliar with most of the island. 

He hurried down the steps and followed one of the many paths the Flamel's had made. For some reason, he knew it was the right one. “Ginny!” he cried. “Where are you? Are you alright?”

His heart was beating fast, and suddenly there was hope. “Ginny! Merlin, could it be true? GINNY!”

He came to the end of the path, finding himself in a little nook of nature. Large trees bowed over the nook, offering shelter from sun, wind or rain, and from other eyes. Ahead was golden sand, then a small lagoon, as clear as anything. The whole area was inviting, a true taste of paradise. 

It was here that Harry and Ginny made love for the first time. 

They had been training all morning, sharing their magic and combining it with spellwork. Nic had let them have the afternoon off, and Perenelle had told them about this gift of nature. With a picnic basket, he and Ginny had set off, happy to have some time alone. 

They had swam, then eaten lunch, then swam again. Laughing playfully, they splashed each other, until Harry reached for her. Without thinking, Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist. He cupped her head and kissed her, a kiss that soon grew more and more passionate as the seconds ticked by. 

“Harry...I want...” Ginny didn't really know what to ask for, she just knew there was more than the kissing and touching they had already done. She arched as his mouth found her breast through her swimsuit and she rubbed against his arousal. 

He carried her out of the water and laid her on her towel. He went to pull away, but she cried out and pulled him back to her, needing him close. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, almost desperately. 

His lips sought hers, then her neck and throat. He kissed down her chest, stopping to question silently if he could go lower. When she nodded, he undid her bikini top, sucking in a breath when her body was revealed to him. Slowly he lowered his mouth to her breast, and she held him close, stroking his hair as he laved her over and over. 

“You're driving me crazy,” she whispered in his ear, her legs wrapped around his waist, still. “And I like it,” she added, causing him to growl huskily. 

He rocked his lower body against hers, causing her to gasp at the sensation. “Again,” she demanded, and he did so, straining against his bather shorts. 

“Please Harry, love me,” she begged unashamedly. She wriggled her hands into his shorts and caressed his arse. 

“Are you sure, Ginny?” he asked, his heart about to burst. He sat back on his knees, waiting. 

Ginny's answer was to remove her bikini bottoms and toss them away. She then helped him remove his, and they came together, as they were always meant to do. 

It was new, but it was natural. Once Harry pushed through her barrier as gently as he could, their lovemaking was wonderful. Harry had dared to dream of a connection like this, a love like this. He never wanted it to end. 

Present day Harry stopped his reminiscing to walk towards the gazebo. “We never did find your bikini bottoms, did we, Gin?” he spoke out loud.

My love

Harry put his hand on his chest. He could feel her love, her spirit running through him, surely as she had done at the final battle. “Ginny, you're still alive!” he cried. “I can feel you, it's like you're right here, you're a part of me!”

Always

Harry ducked under the trees that formed the gazebo. Withn his lighted wand, he looked around. He stilled as he saw a familiar looking pair of bikini bottoms folded neatly, as if waiting for him. Lodged under them was a sealed envelope. 

With trembling hands, Harry took the envelope and opened it. He began to read. 

Dearest Harry, 

Perenelle and I waited to hear of your defeat over the Dark One. Congratulations, my boy, I never doubted you for a minute. Your magic is truly something wonderful to behold, so pure and strong. With your lady by your side, you can do anything. I speak from experience in that. 

If you are reading this, it means Perenelle and I have moved on to our next journey together. Our last act was to help prepare Ginevra for her return to you. The phoenix brought her to us, just in time. She will grow stronger day by day, and your bond will help her too. It shall take seven nights and seven days. Have patience, dear boy, it shall be worth it. 

I find that there is no use in regrets, what's done is done and one must live with the consequences. Such is my thoughts towards making the Philosopher's Stone. However, we have used it one last time, as you will see when you talk with Ginevra once again. 

Having the two of you here, on our island, brought Perenelle and I many happy days. Forgive a (very) old man for his musings, but while you were here, it was as if you were our very own children. 

It is for this reason, we have decided to gift you the island. Perenelle's and my shared love and longevity kept the magic of the island as we wanted it, tropical and lush. Should you decide you don't want it, as soon as you leave, it will begin to wither and crumble, eventually sinking into the ocean. 

Please, as a token of our friendship, please let Pip and Pipette serve the rest of their days as your house elves. Both are extremely loyal, and (hint hint) love children. 

Our time draws to a close. Best wishes to you and your Ginevra. Draw strength from her, for nobody shall love you as she does. Keep her close, seek her counsel. Women have a wonderful way of seeing the world and the people in it, in a way we mere men cannot. 

Love is always the most powerful force in our universe. And you, my friend, are rich in love. By your lady, by your godfather, by your friends. You truly are a remarkable wizard, Harry Potter. 

Your humble friend - here, and in the afterlife,   
Nicholas Flamel

Harry wiped a tear away. “Thank you, Nic, Perenelle...for everything,” he said aloud. 

He looked at the letter again, and did some rough calculations. Tonight was the seventh night he had been on the island. Glancing up at the moon, he figured it was now one or two in the morning...of the seventh day. 

“Ginny!” He checked the letter one last time, but there was no mention of when or where Ginny would come. He wondered why Nic and Perenelle had used the Stone one last time, and what Ginny would tell him. 

He grabbed the bikini bottoms and, with his wand extended to light the path, Harry headed back to the villa. 

To wait.


	13. Epilogue

Waiting sucked. 

He returned to the villa, his mind in a frenzy. When, where would he see Ginny again? How was she still alive? A million other questions ran through his mind as he practically ran home. 

Sleep

He laughed out loud. “How can I sleep? I'll stay awake tll dawn, then come and find you. Where shall we meet?” he cried aloud. 

Rest

Harry ignored her advice. “How about the lagoon? I'll meet you there at dawn, okay?”

Sleeeeepppp

Harry raced up the stairs of the villa, excited beyond belief. “Dobby? Dobby!”

Dobby appeared, a look of relief on his face. “Oh good, master is home,”he sighed. 

“Dobby, you'll never believe it, Ginny's alive!” cried Harry, picking the little elf up and hugging him. 

“But-I has not been feeling her,” protested Dobby. He paused and sent out his feelings. Harry watched him anxiously. 

Dobby nodded, a smile on his face. “I feel her now, she is still weak, but she is there. Miss Ginny is here, on this island!” he cried, flinging his arms around Harry. 

Harry hugged him back, tears of happiness in his eyes. He put the elf down and started pacing. “She said I can see her tomorrow, but I don't know where, or when. Merlin, should I send an owl to Sirius and Remus? No, not yet, I want to see her first. Dobby, she's ALIVE!” he cried in joy. 

Dobby followed behind Harry as he paced. “Dobby has much to do. Miss Ginny will be needing delicious fresh food to help her recover. Dobby needs to put clean bedding on the master's bed. Flowers! We be needing fresh flowers for Miss Ginny,” he said. 

Harry nodded in agreement with everything Dobby said. “Yeah, we don't know how she'll be, she may need lots of rest, or maybe a healer, yeah, if she needs a healer, perhaps we can get Tonk's mum to come here, stay for awhile till she's better. Hell, they can all come, they'll all want to see Ginny,” he said. “What's the time?”

he groaned. “Not even eleven? Damn! Well, I might go take a shower, I doubt I'll sleep tonight, too wound up, you know?” he said, rhetorically. 

Dobby had his head cocked, as if listening for something or someone. Still, when Harry looked quizzically at him, he nodded. “Perhaps some hot cocoa?” he suggested. 

Harry shrugged. “Fine, whatever.” He was already stepping out of his shorts as he headed for the ensuite bathroom.

He showered, then entered his bedroom to find the hot cocoa waiting for him. He sat on the edge of his bed, just a towel around his waist, as he sipped it. 

His free hand ran over the huge bed. Soon, Ginny would share it with him, would share everything with him. He had so much to tell her, about what had happened to him after he'd let Tom cast the Killing Curse at him. He chuckled at the irony that they were the only two people who could compare the Killing Curse with each other.

He yawned, and spun around to lay down, propped up against his pillows. Soon, Ginny would be in his arms again, and everything would be better. 

Without meaning to, Harry fell asleep. 

Dobby quickly popped in, before the half empty cup of cocoa spilled over the bed. “The sleeping potion worked, Miss Ginny,” said Dobby.

Needs sleep

“Master Harry needs you,” said Dobby, cheekily. 

Soon

Dobby smiled and disappeared back to the kitchen.

/*/*/*/*

Harry woke up and stretched. “Mmmm.” A quick glance out the window showed the sun high in the sky. 

“Shit, Ginny!” he cried, and sat up, then stumbled out of bed to the bathroom. Racing back he threw on the first pair of shorts he found, and grabbed a shirt. He was pulling it on over one arm as he hurried to the lounge. 

“Dobby? Dobby! Damnit, I wanted to wake at sunrise! What if I've missed her?” cried Harry, shrugging the shirt fully on, but leaving it unbuttoned. 

“Breakfast, master Harry?” asked Dobby pleasantly. 

Harry nearly went purple. “I haven't got time for breakfast, I have to go and find Ginny! I told her I'd meet her at sunrise, in a place that was special to us. What if she thinks I don't want her, that I no longer care?” he said, aghast at the thought.

“Miss Ginny knows what's in your heart, Master Harry. Just as you could hear her, as she recovered, so she can feel your thoughts, through your bond,” assured Dobby. 

Harry skolled a glass of juice. “I don't care, I have to go. I don't know when I'll be back,” he called over his shoulder, “it all depends on -”

He came to a screeching halt. Ginny was standing on the porch, looking in. 

“-Ginny,” breathed Harry. He slowly took a step towards her, then another. “Are you okay?” He took another step.

Ginny nodded, taking a step towards him. “You know, breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” she said, gesturing to the lovely table Dobby had laid. 

“What?” asked Harry, turning to look at the table. He turned back to see she was now standing as close as she possibly could to him. 

“Aren't you...hungry, Harry?” she asked huskily. 

He stared into her big brown eyes, mesmerised. “Starving, actually,” he responded in kind. 

Her eyes blazed at his response, and they continued to look at each other, almost daring the other to make the first move. 

“Well good, Dobby is be making all of both your favourites,” said a relieved Dobby. He pointed out various things. “ Master Harry, we have eggs, bacon and sausages, and Miss Ginny, we have...master, mistress?”

He turned back to them when he got no response, only to see the two kissing. “Erm, Dobby will be making a pot of tea. Perhaps you could call for Dobby when you be...finishing.” The little elf popped back to the kitchen. 

Harry's arms came up to hold Ginny close. “I can't believe you're here,” he whispered, as their lips finally parted. “Merlin, don't ever do that again!” he kissed her again. 

“I could say the same to you,” quipped Ginny, caressing his bare chest. She dropped her head to lay a kiss over his heart. 

“Where did you, no, how are you...merlin, I don't know what to ask first?” asked Harry. 

“Before we get into all that, there's something you need to know,” said Ginny. She picked up their linked hands and kissed the back of his. “I love you,” she said. “I love you so much,” she said fervently. 

Tears pricked Harry's eyes. “You're the only one that's ever said that to me. I mean, I know Sirius does, and Remus, but it's the first time anyone has ever said it to me, face to face. I'm glad it was you,” he said, tilting her chin so he could kiss her again. 

Ginny's face looked sad. “I felt your sorrow, when you thought I'd gone. I felt your love, through our bond.”

“How...how did you survive?” asked Harry. He pulled her over to the large comfy sofa, and sat down, pulling her into his arms. He had no plans to ever let her go. 

Ginny settled back, happy to be in his arms again. “Fawkes again, I guess. All I remember was taking that step and feeling the curse hit me,”she said. 

“Yeah, about that,” said Harry gruffly. She quickly turned to face him. 

“Ever since the Chamber of Secrets, I was determined to be there at the end, even if it meant giving up my life. When I lost my family, I kept thinking that it should have been me. They were looking for me that day, Harry. MY family died for me,” she said sadly. 

“Ginny, I never wanted you to die for me,” said Harry quietly. 

“I thought I was the Horcrux,” blurted out Ginny. “Near the end...I wondered. And it made me even more sure that I was supposed to die.”

Harry picked up her hand and kissed it. “I couldn't live without you,” he said. “What happened next?”

“I woke up and I was at my favourite part of the Burrow, near the stream. There's one spot I can climb a tree and stretch out on a long limb and I can see the Quidditch pitch and the house in the distance, whichever way I look,” she said. 

“When I looked at the house, I was surprised to see the Burrow was standing. I don't think I knew I had gone on, you see,” she explained, at Harry's confused look. “Then the door opened, and one by one, all my family came outside, waving to me to come inside. Merlin, Harry, you have no idea how much I wanted to go to them,” she sighed. 

“I took a couple of steps towards them, when suddenly, my mum was right in front of me. I hugged her so tight, telling her over and over I was sorry, but she told me I had nothing to be sorry for, it was simply their time, and they were glad I had gotten away to safety.”

“I told Mum I couldn't wait to see everyone again, and I started to walk towards the house, but mum stopped me. Told me I had to make a choice. I could either go to the house, and we'd be happy there, all together again...or I could return to where I left...and be with you. She-she told me, if I returned, we would live to have a long and happy life, together,” said Ginny, threading their fingers together, seeing her dainty feminine hands wrapped with his manly, strong ones. 

“What made you decide? It must have been a hard choice,” said Harry. 

Ginny nodded. “I really, really wanted to see my family again, but suddenly, your Patronus was there. The biggest stag I've ever seen, outlined in gold. It was magnificent. It came to me, and I reached out to touch it and I felt you...your love. So pure, so strong...there was no choice. I belong with you.”

Harry hugged her tight, pulling away to kiss her forehead. Ginny continued. 

“I woke up a couple of days later, at the house I stayed in with Perenelle. I drifted in and out for a couple of days, and any time I tried to speak, I trilled, like Fawkes. I thought I was going mad, at first. Then I sensed you close, and it helped. The Flamel's elves looked after me, but I ached to be with you. I couldn't walk, and I only started talking properly yesterday,” she said. “But I could talk with you in my mind, and I knew we'd be together again. When I woke today, the elves told me it was time, and brought me here,” she said, gesturing to the villa. 

“Nic and Perenelle are gone,” said Harry. “They left the whole island to us, including the elves. We don't have to keep it, but if we don't, it will eventually perish,” he told her. 

“It's nice here. We fell in love here,” she reminded him. 

“I like it,” admitted Harry, “but we don't need to make those kind of decisions just yet.”

Ginny turned to him, cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. “Tell me what happened to you,” she prompted. 

“Everything made sense when I knew I was the Horcrux. The connection, the nightmares,” he shrugged. “When I heard Fawkes say he would kill the Horcrux inside me, I knew what I had to do. Then, like you, I woke up,” said Harry. 

“Where?” asked Ginny. 

“There, in Godric's Hollow, at my family's old home. It was kind of like an out of body experience. I looked over and saw you kneeling next to my body, and saw Tom passed out too. I saw Lucius drag you away, and I wanted to come and help you, but...”

“What?” encouraged Ginny. 

“My dad came out of my house...my real dad, Ginny! I could barely take my eyes off him, but he assured me you'd be okay. Ginny, it was my dad!” cried Harry, tearing up at the memory. 

“He came to talk to you, like my mum came to me,” said Ginny, her hand on his knee in support. 

Harry nodded, beaming. “He-he told me he and mum were so proud of me, with all that I'd been through. They told me they never wanted me to go to the Dursleys, and that I had to tell Sirius they were thankful he got me away from them,” he said. 

Ginny leaned her head back on his shoulder. “We talked about the prophecy, about him and mum changing their secret keeper from Sirius to Peter. Dad told me stories about me when I was a baby. We had a cat! I never knew that. Wonder what happened to it,” pondered Harry. 

“Maybe Sirius and the cat never got on,” suggested Ginny with a giggle. 

Harry chuckled. “Yeah. Anyway, Dad and I watched Nagini make her entrance, and Neville's brave heroics. Did you know, my parents knew Nev's parents. Dad said Nev's dad, Frank would be so proud of him. I have to tell him that,” he said.

“He'd like to know that,” agreed Ginny. 

“Once we saw Lucius fall, Dad told me I had to make a choice. I had fulfilled the prophecy, Tom was no longer the Dark Lord, he was now human. I could come inside the house, where mum was waiting, or I could go back to the fight...to you. Dad thought you were great, by the way,” he remembered. 

Ginny smiled, knowing how much that would have meant to Harry. “Thank you for telling me that.” 

Harry squeezed her hand and continued. “Dad said it was up to me, but if I was anything like him, I'd always pick the red head...and he was right. I'd pick you, everytime,” he promised. 

Ginny swallowed, moved beyond anything. She knew how much his parents meant to him. 

“Dad told me I made the right choice. He promised me we'd live a long and happy life,” he said, echoing Molly's words to Ginny, “with lots of kids,” he said, flushing happily. 

“Define lots,” requested Ginny, turning to face Harry. 

He looked at her hopefully. “More than two, less than ten?”

Ginny sighed in relief. “I think that sounds reasonable.”

They sat in companiable silence, thinking of all they had endured. Finally Harry broke the silence. “I guess we need to let Sirius and the others know you're okay,” he said. 

“And alive,” quipped Ginny. “And hungry, now that I think about it,” she said. 

She stood and held her hand out to help Harry off the sofa. Dobby happily came out to serve them, pointing out all the food on the table, as if they couldn't see for themselves. They humoured him, for he was just so happy to have them both there, together again. 

They took their time over lunch, feet mingling under the table, as if they couldn't touch each other enough. Finally, though, they got to their feet and Harry led Ginny out to the hammock. Laughingly, they both got settled in it, with Ginny curved to Harry's side, her head resting on his chest. 

“ So, you were at the other house on the island? What's it like?” asked Harry lazily, running his fingers through her hair and occasionally dropping a kiss to her head. 

“ Smaller than the main house. Perfect for a guest cottage, actually,” said Ginny. “Pip and Pippette, Merlin, I forgot all about them. Harry, they can come back to the main house now, can't they?” she asked. 

“ Of course, although I don't know how much work we'll have for three house elves,” mused Harry. 

They rocked gently in companiable silence, with Ginny dropping kisses to Harry's bare chest. Hands began to wander and fingers became adventurous. However, their activities were threatened only by their location, as poor Ginny nearly toppled out of the hammock, shrieking with laughter as she clung to Harry. 

With some difficulty, they hefted themselves out of the hammock and, hand in hand, returned inside. Dobby greeted them eagerly. “ Is there be anything else Dobby can be doing for master Harry and his miss Ginny?” 

“ No thanks, Dobby...and we don't want to be disturbed for the rest of the day,” said Harry huskily. 

Dobby appeared disheartened. 

“ Dobby, could you go to the other house, and see if you can work out some sort of schedule with Pip and Pipette. The three of you will be our house elves, unless you want to return to Grimmauld Place? Our freed house elves,” Ginny emphasised. 

Dobby stood proudly. “ Dobby is a free elf who chose to return to Grimmauld Place and help master Sirius and master Harry. Dobby now chooses to work for master Harry and his miss Ginny,” he said. “ Dobby shall go to the other side of the island, and wait for your summons with the other elves.” With a POP he was gone. 

Harry tugged Ginny's hand and took her to their bedroom. He stopped a couple of times along the way, simply to cup her face and kiss her breathlessly. 

“Harry, no, wait, there is still one thing, mmm, one thing I-merciful heaven, your tongue! Harry, we still need to talk,” murmured Ginny, her fingers unbuttoning his shorts. 

“ I can think of better things you could be doing with your mouth,” growled Harry, nipping her ear. She retaliated by skimming his shorts over his hips and taking him in hand, lightly squeezing. He groaned, then she pushed him into their bedoom and onto the bed. 

He laughingly protested, sitting up and reaching for her. She stepped just out of reach. “ Wait!” she cried, holding up her hand. From her pocket she withdrew a vial, with a potion inside. 

Harry halted. “ What is it? A contraception potion?” 

Ginny shook her head. “ This is how I survived. Nic and Perenelle...before they destroyed the Philosopher's Stone, they used it, one last time. I've been having drops of this, every day for the last seven days. This morning, I had my last dose.” 

Harry stared at the vial, and back to her. “ Are...are you saying you're immortal?” 

Ginny shook her head. “ No, I would need to use the Philosopher's Stone again, every one hundred and fifty years or so, give or take, to become immortal. Each dose is worth that, you see,” she said. 

“ You're going to live till you're one hundred and fifty?” asked Harry. In the Muggle world, anything over eighty these days was a feat! 

“ No,” said Ginny, meaningfully. She handed the vial to him. “ We're going to live till we're one hundred and fifty...together. Please, Harry. I can't live without you,” she admitted. 

Harry took the vial. “ I don't want to live without you either, I can't,” he agreed, and without taking his eyes off her, he removed the stopper and drank the potion down in one go. 

“ Just...lay down for a bit, okay, give it some time,” she encouraged. 

He lay down, but protested. “ I had other plans, you know.” 

“ Just a bit longer,” she suggested, then began undressing. 

Harry put his hand under his head and watched the proceedings with great interest. Ginny was making quite a production of slowly unbuttoning her shirt, and sliding her shorts off. He found the green silky knickers quite enticing, and the lack of a bra quite titillating. He grunted his approval as she finally came over to the bed, now as naked as he was. 

“ About time,” he grumbled, holding her tight as she lay on top of him, feeling his arousal. 

“ We're going to be able to do this for the rest of our lives,” she told him amusedly. “I think you can wait just a bit.” 

“ I've already waited...the most horrendous week ever,” he pouted. 

“ I love you,” she said, sitting up and taking him deep inside her. 

“ I love you, too,” he said, his busy hands roaming her body, needing to reaquaint himself with it. It was almost in desperation, remembering how close he came to losing her. Never again would they be parted like that, he vowed. 

They loved long into the night, stopping only to curb their other appetite before retreating back to their sanctuary. 

Meanwhile, Dobby, Pip and Pipette waited on the other side of the island, for a call that would take a day or two to come. 

/*/*/*/*

It was a joyous reunion with Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Amelia three days later. The elves brought them to the island, excited to begin working for their new masters with a party! 

As Harry and Ginny explained everything, Harry remembered something he wanted to ask Ginny. “ Whatever happened to Fawkes? I haven't heard him since you, sort of, died?” 

Ginny looked sad. “ After he brought me to Nic and Perenelle, he died. His purpose was done. There was no flames, no rebirth, like other times with Dumbledore. He simply lay down and died. We buried him in a special spot.” 

“ But you both still have the connection with each other?” asked Tonks, looking between them. 

Ginny nodded, with a fond look at Harry. “ Although it's been hard to test, as we've barely been apart since I returned,” she said. 

Harry only drew her closer, to place a kiss on her temple. “ We were parted for a week, that was enough.” 

“ But you've got me for another one hundred and fifty years,” she protested, kissing him back. 

“ Still not long enough,” groused Harry. 

“ I still can't believe that Nic and Perenelle did that, for you,” said Sirius, shaking his head. 

“ Perenelle also left me this.” Ginny showed off a beautiful necklace, with a small stone set in silver. “ A wedding gift, her note said,” she said, looking cheekily at Harry.

“ It's lovely,” admired Amelia and Tonks. 

“ So, is there going to be a wedding?” asked Sirius. 

“Merlin, not yet,” chuckled Ginny. “Harry's nearly of age, but I still have a year to go. Besides, we have plenty of time,” she quipped. 

“ We will need someone to tutor us, we want to get our NEWTS,” said Harry, with a hopeful look at Remus. 

“ I'd love to, Harry,” said Remus. 

“ We thought we'd come to Grimmauld Place for lessons, if that's okay with you, Sirius. We'd stay there for the week, then return here for the weekends,” said Harry. 

Sirius patted Harry on the shoulder. “ That's fine, Harry,” he said. He'd been worried he'd lose Harry, now that he had Ginny, so he was quietly relieved. 

Amelia smiled at him, aware of his concern. She too, felt quite protective of the two young ones, and hoped the four of them remained close. 

“ Tonks, reckon you could teach us DADA?” asked Ginny. 

“ Sure, Red,” she teased. “ Anything for the Comeback Couple!” 

Ginny slipped an arm around her waist. “ Thank you, Tonks, for everything. I feel like you were the first one, besides Bill, who really saw me, for who I was. That meant a lot,” she said. 

Tonks smiled and hugged the younger girl who she considered a little sister. “ You're the strongest witch I know,” she whispered in Ginny's ear. 

“ What's happening with you and Remus?” whispered Ginny back, teasingly.

Tonks pulled away and looked at her sharply. “ Oy, we were having a moment there,” she protested, laughing. 

Ginny laughed and hugged her again. 

7 Years Later - 

Harry slid into bed, next to his sleeping wife. He thumped his pillow, trying to find the most comfortable postion to settle. As he sighed and finally got settled, he rolled over to see Ginny watching him in amusement. “ Comfy?” she asked. 

Harry slung an arm over her protuding stomach, thrilled to feel his child move under his hand. “ Am now,” he said happily. 

Ginny glanced at the clock. “ It's only one thirty in the morning. I expected you to be stumbling in here closer to three or four,” she said. 

Harry yawned and tucked his head on her shoulder, under her chin. “ Hannah wouldn't let us keep Nev out that long,” he said sleepily. 

“ Some bachelor night,” huffed Ginny. 

“ The wedding is tomorrow, Gin...well, technically, later today,” reminded Harry, rubbing his hand in circles over her stomach. “ Sirius and Remus are still out there,” he said. 

“ Tonks won't like that, you know little Teddy wakes early in the morning, and can be a handful,” said Ginny. 

“ Like our James, you mean,” chuckled Harry. 

Ginny slowly rolled to her side, so they were face to face. “ James wants to do everything Teddy does,” she agreed. “ Luckily the girls are so sweet. They all fell asleep in the one bed, and we didn't have the heart to move them.” 

Remus and Tonk's daughter, Hope, was three, slightly older than Harry and Ginny's twin girls, Lily and Molly. 

“ I say we let James and Teddy wake their Uncle Sirius in the morning,” suggested Harry. “ And when he's all grumpy, we'll let the girls fuss over him, he'll like that.” 

Sirius took it upon himself to be the honorary grandfather to both Remus and Harry's children. While he was teaching Teddy and Harry the ways of the Marauders, everyone knew he was completely smitten with the girls, and they had him wrapped around his little finger. 

“It's been nice having everyone here on the island again. We haven't had a wedding here since ours,” realised Ginny. 

“ No, you're wrong, you know Luna insists she and Rolf were married by a merman at midnight, at our lagoon,” laughed Harry. 

Ginny giggled, caressing her baby bump. “ I think Luna had too much elf punch that night. Thank Merlin Rolf insisted on a formal ceremony, just to be sure,” she said. 

“So, you'll be all right to stand up with Nev tomorrow, love?” asked Harry, placing his hand over hers. 

“ I'll be fine. I promise to sit after the ceremony, especially if it means you won't hover,” she said. She had tearfully agreed when Nev asked her to be his ' best witch' and stand up next to him as he made his vows.

Harry nodded, knowing he'd be keeping a close eye on her. Still, he was glad Andromeda was attending tomorrow, then staying on till the birth. 

“ Did Nev and Hannah like the guest house?” Ginny asked him. 

“ They loved it, like everyone else who stays here,” said Harry. 

“ There is something magical about our home, isn't there?” asked Ginny, rhetorically. “ I've loved our travelling, but now I'm happy to be settled here. James will be able to start lessons with Teddy this year.” 

Harry and Ginny had become curse breakers after gaining their NEWTS. Happy to travel the world, to work and be together. They'd had many wonderful experiences, returning often to England to reconnect with their family. 

Harry and Ginny had married on the island, after their first year away. Remus had given Ginny away, with Luna and Tonks by her side. Sirius and Neville had stood up with Harry, leaving Amelia, Andromeda, Xeno Lovegood, Nev's gran, Kingsley Shacklebolt and their house elves to look on as they made their commitment to each other. 

They'd continued their nomadic lifestyle, even after the birth of their first child, James Sirius. He had been an easy birth, so after three wonderful months home, on their island, they packed the baby up and continued. Ginny did the research while looking after James, reluctant to leave him, even with Pipette along. Harry handled the grunt work; it worked well for them. 

It was while researching that they came to realise that the necklace Nic and Perenelle had left Ginny was no ordinary necklace. Rather, the stone in the necklace was no ordinary stone. Stumbling across the information, Ginny checked and double checkled, before telling Harry what she suspected. 

“ The Resurrection Stone,” he said reverently. 

Ginny nodded. “ And you have the Invisibility cloak,” she reminded him. 

“ But the wand? The Elder wand?” asked Harry. 

“ Didn't Remus say that Voldemort got it off Grindlewald, then killed him? So, if Voldemort had the Elder wand...” 

“ But at the end, he didn't,” protested Harry. “ He summoned Nev's wand...because Bellatrix had picked his up.” 

“ And you Expilliarmus'd it, right before I...” Ginny didn't continue, and Harry hugged her tighter. “ Harry, do you know what this means?” 

“ We have the three Deathly Hallows,” realised Harry. 

“ Does that make us the Masters of Death?” asked Ginny. 

They looked at each other and laughed. “ No!” they both said; the thought absurd. 

They held each other close. “ But...maybe,” said Harry softly. 

“ We can do anything...as long as we're together,” agreed Ginny. “ Still,” – she fingered the necklace – “ I think this needs to go to the vaults.” 

“ Under a Disillusion spell,” agreed Harry. 

“ Along with the wand,” nodded Ginny. 

There was silence. “ Not the cloak, though,” said Harry. “ That's for me to give to James, when he's older.” 

Ginny kissed his chin. “ He'll have a great time with it at Hogwarts,” she said. 

A loud snore broke Harry's thoughts of the past. A glance at Ginny showed her sound asleep. Harry lovingly brushed some hair behind her ear. Gnny brushed his hand away in annoyance, and he chuckled to himself. 

He planted a kiss on her belly, before pulling the light blanket over them both. He knew the kids would wake them early, and there was nothing Harry liked more than to have them climb into bed with him and Ginny for morning cuddles, even if James did say he was getting too old for that. Too old, at five! Harry grinned. His son was the image of him and James senior, but with his mother's fiery temperant. The girls shared Ginny's looks, with Lily a wonderful combination of both Harry and Ginny's personalities, whereas Molly was a bit quieter. 

As he lay there, looking out the window at the moon, he thought about the life he'd led, to get him to where he was today. A beautiful home, the best wife in the world, great friends and family, and amazing children, soon to be joined by their second son.   
William Arthur would be a wonderful addition to their brood, named for two great wizards and men. 

Tomorrow, or rather, later today, would see Hannah be officially welcomed to their small, but growing family. Harry liked having them all around for special occasions such as this. Luna and Rolf, with their twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander, were arriving from Australia, in just a few short hours. Harry knew his kids adored Luna and Rolf, and Luna never failed to bring gifts for all the children from the many destinations they travelled to. 

He felt himself growing drowsy. He tucked Ginny under his arm, with one arm resting on her hip. She rolled over and curled into him, as much as she could. He felt Billy kicked out at this new position, and Harry sensed it wouldn't be long before their son was with them. 

Safe in the knowledge that all that mattered were close at hand, and with his wife by his side, Harry slept easy.

All was well.

A/N Thanks for reading xx


End file.
